<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beau Rêve et Doux Cauchemar ( One-shot Book) by Sorai_Rina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863382">Beau Rêve et Doux Cauchemar ( One-shot Book)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorai_Rina/pseuds/Sorai_Rina'>Sorai_Rina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Protective Tsukishima Kei, Romance, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorai_Rina/pseuds/Sorai_Rina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau rêve directly translates to "lovely dream"in French, and doux cauchemar to "sweet nightmare." This book contain one-shots that can either be one of them.</p><p> </p><p>You can be high up in the clouds, feeling the soft touch of the white cotton and the cool yet refreshing breeze that makes your hair fly and scatter to surround you like a halo.. or you can be falling down from the clouds, feeling the fast descent of your body, hearing nothing aside from the air rushing as you fall into a deep dark puddle of water that swallowed your entirety, words echoing and steering you as you sank deeper into the void. </p><p> </p><p>' Why did this happen?'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Favorite Dinosaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kei!" A noisy (h/c) haired girl shouted as she slammed the gym doors open. Unfortunately, that noisy girl is also Tsukishima Kei's childhood friend <em>and</em> girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone who was practicing<em> (except for one)</em> stopped and the two obnoxious and flamboyant second-years immediately ran and hugged the short, but pretty girl. " (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>! You're here!" Noya squished his cheeks with hers, perks of them being the same height. The said girl giggled and hugged them both quickly before letting go and getting a large and I mean—LARGE bento box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to the bench and sat the box down, the second-years following her like a puppy. She began to open it and what was inside made all of the boys drool, except maybe, the girl's boyfriend and the third-years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Ano</em>.. If you wouldn't mind, can I offer these to you guys? You've been really, really, REALLY, hardworking these past few days, in preparing for the match against Aoba Josai and I wanted to.. umm.." (Y/N) blushed while looking at her feet and twiddling with her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p><br/>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>" (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>! You're such an angel!" Tanaka and Noya exclaimed in a kneeling position before the girl; their hands in a praying position. The girl sweat dropped before starting to distribute the snacks that she made. The team thanked her and began eating what she gave them happily, except for a certain blonde <em>megane</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got another box from the bench and walked towards her boyfriend who was currently gulping down water and sitting on the floor with his headphones on. The girl sat down beside him and took the towel around his neck before wiping his sweat away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her boyfriend pulled down his headphones and was about to tease his short girlfriend when he noticed the box beside her. "Oi <em>chibi</em>, what's that box for?" he asked and took it. The girl's (e/c) eyes shone in anticipation as she saw him opening the box and widening his amber eyes at what was inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Come on!~ Taste it!" She said and took a fork, feeding him a piece. He chewed quietly with pink dusted on his cheeks; he was really delighted at the sweetness of the strawberry and the moisture of the sponge cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, how is it?" his girlfriend questioned him with a cute tilt of her head, her (h/c) tresses flowing with her movement. "It's alright.." he said in a monotone voice and wished she would just continue feeding him. (Y/N) frowned but what she heard made her smile brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When did I tell you to stop feeding me?" she grinned and continued feeding him. Everyone in the volleyball team watched in envy as to how lucky he was for having such an angelic girlfriend, a total opposite for him.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn you, Tsukishima, you lucky bastard!"</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practice was over and the two lovebirds with Yamaguchi were walking home when Yamaguchi suddenly stopped and said that he'll be practicing his serves with Shimada-<em>san</em>.. when in reality, he just doesn't want to be a third wheel.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Be careful, Tada-<em>kun</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I will, you guys too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the couple walked towards his house, (Y/N) hummed before speaking, "Kei, tomorrow's Saturday, right?" The (h/c) haired girl asked and laced her fingers with his slender ones, squeezing his large hand. He just grunted in agreement as they continued to walk towards her home.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Is it alright if I stay over at your house? I already asked my mother for permission," she questioned, swinging their intertwined hands. The blonde just looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze, the corner of his lips twitching up at how she was singing one of his favorite song until they got to his house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" <em>Tadaima</em>." Kei took off his shoes and placed them by the <em>genkan </em>with (Y/N) doing the same. " <em>Ara</em>, <em>okairinasai,</em> Kei! Oh, <em>konnichiwa,</em> (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>! Are you staying the night?" Kei's mother greeted them. (Y/N) greeted her back with the same vigor, "<em> Konbanwa</em>, Tsukishima-<em>san</em>! Yes, I'm staying the night.. if you won't mind," she said while smiling sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei's mother huffed with her hands at her hips, " Nonsense! You're always welcome to come here! And call me Mom, from now on~" Kei secretly smiled when his girlfriend blushed and stuttered incoherent words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To save her from further embarrassment, he excused themselves, " We're going to my room now." Kei pulled his girlfriend upstairs and to his room to save her from his mother's teasing. But when he was about to close the door, he heard his mother shout, " Don't forget to use protection and keep your voices down!" she laughed right after. He closed the door quickly before the both of them sat in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, before the door closed, (Y/N) already pounced on his bed and buried her face in his pillows, nuzzling it and inhaling Kei's scent so she didn't hear his mother's provocative words. But noticing the silence, she rolled around to face her boyfriend. Kei then cleared his throat and faced her too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..What do you want to do?" he asked and scooted closer to her. The girl moved aside to let him lie down beside her. They just stared at each other for a while before the girl mouthed out some terrifying words, "I want to play with your figurines."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she said that, she instantly jumped up and ran to the corner of the room where his dinosaur figurines were in a glass-covered shelf. In a panic, Kei quickly shot up and pulled her on top of him before she got to his precious figurines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that exact moment, the door opened and Akiteru walked in with snacks."I got your snac-" he paused, his wide hazel eyes blinking in shock before clearing his throat. "Oh.. I'll just leave them here," he said as he awkwardly put it on the table and walked out of his little brother's room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were caught in a very suggestive position: she was straddling his waist while he has his arms around her waist, their noses were also touching; their lips were inches away. Their faces both erupted in a blush and Kei instinctively pushed her off him and crossed his arms; clicking his tongue before looking elsewhere while his girlfriend landed on the floor, whining in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Itai</em>! Kei! Why did you push me off?" The girl sniffed with a pout towards him. Guilt hit him as he looked down at her and his golden orbs softened. He pulled gently her onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned the gesture by wrapping hers around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rubbed her nose affectionately on his neck; her hands playing with his blonde locks behind his head as she spoke, " You know, Kei.. I've done a lot of research and I know what dinosaur would suit you and your salty personality best. " She smirked at him—cue the irk mark that appeared on Kei's head as he glared daggers at the girl, but nevertheless let her continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it then?" he sighed and nuzzled his face into her neck.</p>
<p>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.</p>
<p><br/>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's the <em>Saltasaurus loricatus</em>!!! Get it? Salta. Salt," The (h/c) haired girl said, her (e/c) hues sparkling in mirth. She knew he rolled his eyes before he smiled into her neck, making her shiver slightly. The blonde male leaned back on his bed, the girl still on his lap and arms still wrapped around each other. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments with them just relishing in each other's warmth, (Y/N) spoke, "Do you.. wanna know what my favorite dinosaur is?" she mumbled and played with his blonde hair." What is it?" he sighed in content into her neck, enjoying her playing with his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" A Tsukeisaurus! Pfthahahaha," she laughed, making Kei flustered beyond belief because he knew she didn't plan on stopping soon so he flipped their positions so that he was on top of her. But she wasn't at all fazed and kept laughing while clutching her sides. Kei glared at her.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, <em>chibi,</em>" he growled out. The girl was still laughing until he pinned her wrists above her head and blankly stared at her. Her laughs died down as she looked at the male hovering above her. She was about to say something when a pair of soft lips roughly met with hers. She blushed and kissed back while struggling to get her arms free. Kei let them go and they found their way to his neck while his found their way around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they made out, the girl would pull on his hair when she needed to breathe, but when she already gasped for air, he would lean in to kiss her again. Kei tilted his head and deepened their kiss; their tongues clashing before he won dominance. Soon, they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both gasped for air and Kei took that time to admire his girlfriend's features while she was underneath him. Her (h/c) locks were splayed across his pillows, her cheeks were red from the lack of air and the feel of his kiss, and her lips were a little bruised. The blonde gulped, controlling his urges before laying down beside the her with his back to her. After a few minutes of cooling off, he thought (Y/N) was asleep so he turned to face her, only to find her staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kei.." she trailed off while the said male just hummed and waited for her to continue. "..I love you," she confessed and then hid her warm face into his chest. The male's heart fluttered and he held the girl tightly before he whispered into her ear, " I love you too, (Y/N). Now, sleep," he demanded as he kissed her head, feeling her nodding subtly in his chest, soon slipping into dreamland. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proud to Be Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Rina): Reader-chan will be a nurse in training and has a license to treat a patient. I just made this up, heehee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>A (h/c) haired girl was sitting quietly beside Yachi, focusing on the match in front of her. She knew damn well that her boyfriend was waiting for a chance to strike and stop Ushiwaka.. and then it happened. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It replayed over and over in her head, Tsukishima blocking Ushiwaka's spike and slamming it down, earning them the 2nd set. She was ecstatic. She started to jump up and down, hugging poor Yachi to her overgrown chest, yelling her pride for her boyfriend , "Go, Kei! I'm so proud of you!!" The (h/c) haired girl let the poor manager go and excitedly waved her hands to her boyfriend. Tsukishima heard her voice and glared at her, an irk mark appearing on his head. The girl however, continued, much to his dismay.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Ohoho~ Is that normal guy's girlfriend? " Tendou Satori teased the blonde, causing his ears to turn a shade of red. He turned away with a click of his tongue and was about to go to his position until the second-years jumped on him, teasing him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima's blocks were consistent and (Y/N) knew that he was enjoying it from the moment he blocked one of Ushiwaka's spike. There were moments when she knew he got irritated and frustrated, but he kept on thinking of strategies on how they will block their enemies.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was in the middle of the fifth set when he touched Ushiwaka's spike that all hell broke loose. (Y/N) being Tsukishima's girlfriend <em>and</em> a nurse in training noticed something peculiar about him.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aki-<em>nii</em>, Hitoka-<em>chan</em>, I'm going down to check Kei's injury," She declared with a serious yet concerned face and grabbed her bag full of equipment for emergencies like this one and went down.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She met Shimizu and Kei on the way to the infirmary so she was instantly rushing over towards her boyfriend to check his hand, taking it in hers gently. She asked how he felt, "Are you alright, Kei?" She looked up at him with worried eyes. The blonde male's eye twitched as he retorted sarcastically, "Well thank you for asking that, Captain Obvious. My hand is bleeding from that demon spike and I'm okay." He rolled his eyes at her. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pouted and glared up at him, "Hey! I was just making sure you're not that hurt! Hmmp!" She huffed and let his hand go gently, turning around just in time to see Akiteru and Yachi. The two brothers conversed for a bit before Kei, (Y/N), and Shimizu turned and went to the infirmary. (Y/N) was just silently walking beside her boyfriend, thinking of his injury.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached the infirmary, (Y/N) entered first and showed her license as a nurse in training. The nurses there were relieved because they apparently have somewhere to go to and let the (h/c) haired girl handle the situation. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/N) called Kei, Shimizu, and Akiteru to come in, leaving Yachi because she was queasy around blood. She sat Kei down on a bed while as she sat on a stool, getting her some of her equipment. She looked up at her boyfriend and gently took his injured hand, careful not to hurt him, but she still didn't miss the way of how he winced in pain.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kei? This is gonna hurt, okay?" Her soft and caring voice reached everyone's ears, making them think she's an angel <em>(which she is, just don't get her mad).</em> Kei just nodded and his girlfriend began to clean his hand and wrapped it in bandages. She said '<em>sorry</em>' every time he winced in pain. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she finished wrapping it, she saw how he was contemplating on what to do once he gets back on the court so she decided to encourage him, " The bleeding already stopped and I immobilized your dislocated pinky and taped it with your ring finger. You can still play, it will still probably hurt," she paused for a while, ".. but I hope this can help lessen the pain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it came to (Y/N), she was an angel, yes.. but she is also shameless in showing her love and affection towards the blonde male. She held his bandaged hand and kissed it; brushing her lips against his knuckles and his fingers carefully. Afterwards, she looked up and gently cupped his face, pushing her soft plump lips against his, pulling away after and slowly nuzzling her nose against his. Kei got lost in a daze as he stared into his lover's eyes with soft honey ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple was lost in their own world and didn't notice Shimizu and Akiteru blushing and thinking, <em>'Did they forget that they have company?'</em> Akiteru was the one to break the couple apart by thanking his little brother's girlfriend, " <em>Arigatou</em>, (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>! Kei's so lucky to have an angel of a girlfriend when he's so stingy~" he playfully teased and patted his brother on the back. Kei just clicked his tongue and looked away, his ears turning red as they all laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/N) smiled, put her equipment in her bag, and then stood up to go out of the infirmary with the last person shutting the door close. " Shiratorizawa should be prepared! My Kei's ready to kick their ass!" she exclaimed with a pump of her first, allowing the managers and Akiteru to cheer with her and laugh right after as they walked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei sighed fondly at the sight before jogging to catch up to his girlfriend. Once he was beside her, he ruffled her (h/c) locks with his left hand before lacing his fingers with hers. (Y/N) smiled at how he showed his gratitude; squeezed his hand as a response.<br/><br/></p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once (Y/N) got back to the bleachers, Saeko asked her about Tsukishima. "Kei's alright now, Saeko-<em>neechan</em>. He's more persistent than he looks.." she stated as her eyes fixed upon the entrance of her boyfriend below.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the match went on, her heart swelled with pride at how Kei touched ball and let Tanaka receive it. It's all thanks to his blocks that they were able to keep the ball in the air.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Tsukishima Kei! #11! The blonde with glasses! I love you! And I'm proud to be yours!" (Y/N) cheered as her hands cupped around her mouth. Kei on the other hand, heard all of that and made him blush a bit. But some that heard it too stared at her and commented, "Huh, #11's lucky for having a hot girlfriend. Damn, look at those curves and that glowing ski-" a bystander said, but suddenly stopped and cowered behind his other friend, hiding from the menacing glare Kei gave them. He smirked and focused on the match again. Then, he did a fake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.</p>
<p><br/>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.</p>
<p>They won.</p>
<p>
  <b>KARASUNO WON.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/N)'s legs gave up on her and she cried tears of joy on the floor. But she immediately stood up and made her way down to her boyfriend. She ran with her arms wide open and was about to jump on him but Noya and Yamaguchi beat her to it. Luckily, Kei saw her and pushed his seniors <em>(and Yams)</em> off of him. He opened his arms reluctantly because of the stares he got from his teammates.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/N)'s (e/c) orbs were sparkling with tears as she tackled him onto the floor and sobbed into his chest. Kei chuckled and hugged her tightly, inhaling her sweet scent. Then he sat up gently, placing her onto his lap. She nuzzled her face into his jersey, not minding the sweat because it's natural and she could care less; she just wanted to let her boyfriend know that she's proud of him. "K-Kei, I'wme s-sho prowd!" (Y/N) sobbed, her words incoherent as they were muffled into his jersey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, she pulled away and peppered kisses all around his face, making his face go red from embarrassment."(Y-Y/N), stop it." He cursed when he stuttered. She stopped and stared up at her boyfriend, tilting her head cutely at him. Kei cleared his throat and asked her about the previous event where he heard her shout, "I.. heard what you said a while ago.. I was wondering if you were honest." Kei looked away, still blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/N) giggled and cupped his face." I would never lie about that. I love you and I'm proud to be yours, Kei," she confessed, causing a genuine smile to form on Kei's face. He leaned in to kiss her, muttering a sentence on her lips, "I'm proud to call you mine too.."<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Extra</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uwahh!! So jealous! I wish I had a girlfriend like that." Noya and Tanaka wailed in envy as they hugged each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stingyshima's lucky to have (Y/N)-<em>chan,</em>" Hinata said, narrowing his eyes at the said male. Kageyama hit his head and yelled at him, "Hinata, you <em>boke</em>! We're going to Nationals, stop sulking!" Afterwards, the duo fought like usual.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Daichi and Sugawara walked over to the crying second-years and helped them stand up." Now, now. Tsukishima deserved that reward. His one touches were the reason we were able to keep going and attacking. So get up and be proud that we won," Suga said with a motherly smile and patted Noya's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments, Shimizu came over and greeted the boys, "Nice receives, Nishinoya-kun. You too, Tanaka-kun." The second-years immediately ran to her to try and give her a hug but all they hugged was the floor when they fell upon it.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They seem really happy." Takeda wiped his tears away and smiled at the sight before him.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yearning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo asked you to pick up your EX, Tsukishima Kei at the bar.. What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was months past your break-up and you thought you were already moving on but you were gravely mistaken. It's still there; the wound is still fresh because it didn't heal yet <em>( rather, it couldn't)</em>. You didn't know how and why it came down to this situation that you were in now, but it was surely making you feel worse, instead of making you feel better. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N).. Don't leave.. I'm sorry.." Tsukishima Kei, your EX-boyfriend slurred. You didn't think that he'll get drunk. You didn't even think that he'll go to the bar! He doesn't like to drink and when there's occasions, he'll only take a sip to be polite but here he was now, on your lap, talking mindlessly in his sleep while you were combing your fingers through his blonde hair; contemplating about what to do. You sighed wistfully as you remembered the events earlier.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>You were about to go to bed but you heard your phone ringing from the your dresser across the room so you stood up to get it. </em>"<em>Hello?" you answered the phone, without knowing who it was. Then you covered your ear and placed the phone at a fair distance when you heard loud music blasting through the speakers.</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em>You heard someone sigh in relief and came the voice of your senior with a rooster head, "(Y/N)-chan! It's great that you answered." You creased your brows in confusion, asking with a rude tone,</em> <em>"What do you want, Kuroo-san?" You were about to get your precious sleep but he ruined it so now you were pissed.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>He chuckled at your tone and then you heard more voices come into reach.</em> <em>You recognized one of them as your boisterous senior, owl-screeching into the phone, "HEY, HEY, HEY!~ (Y/N)-chan, come party with us~" Bokuto said or what you assumed he was saying despite the words coming out as garbled.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then you heard the cool and smooth voice of one of your most decent senior,"Bokuto-san, I think you should hand the phone back to Kuroo-san," Akaashi told him. You snickered a little bit at their usual antics; glad to see that they're doing very well. It was a long time since you last talked to them because they're close to your ex-boyfriend so who could blame you for distancing yourself from them to avoid being hurt? They remind you too much of you ex-boyfriend and the time the both of you spent with them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You giggled before asking, " So what do you want, Kuroo-senpai?" You could tell he was hesitating on telling you because there was a few pauses before he spoke, " U-Uh, you see, (Y/N)-cha—" but then he was cut off by sounds of glasses shattering in the background.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tsukki! What the fuck are you doing, dude?!" Kuroo yelled in frustration. You were worried so you kept calling him out but there was no answer until Akaashi answered it,"(Y/N)-san, can you please come by and pick Tsukishima up? We're in the usual bar that's three blocks away from you. Thank you very much." He suddenly hung up on you, leaving you dumbfounded with your mouth agape.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You whined at your phone before slapping your cheeks and throwing on a jacket. You locked your house then went to where the bar was. You knew it like the back of your hands because the five or maybe six of you were always hanging around there after a long and harsh week of college. It brings back good memories and also memories that hurt. You and your ex-boyfriend were in a relationship since your second year of high school and it was only recently that you broke up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You entered the bar and was immediately met with loud music everywhere. Your eyes scanned the room and spotted Akaashi on a stool with Bokuto passed out on the table. You walked towards him to greet him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He nodded as a greeting before you started questioning him, "Where's Kuroo-senpai and Tsukishima, Akaashi-senpai?" He pointed at them by the end of the table where Kuroo was trying to stop Tsukishima from drinking another shot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You sighed before going to them and crossing your arms by your chest."Kuroo-senpai, you do know that I can't carry that blonde giant home, right?" Their movements ceased and Kuroo looked up with relief present in his eyes when they heard your voice. Tsukishima was longing to hear that voice in a long time so when he turned to you, he instantly stood up and walked towards you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You tensed when he was nearing you and uncrossed your arms to place them by your sides. Once he was in front of your figure, you just stood still when he crouched down to wrap his arms around you. Afterwards, he buried his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling your sweet scent that always made him be at peace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He missed you so much. He missed holding you in his arms and being surrounded by your scent like this."(Y/N).." he muttered weakly into your shoulder. You felt your shoulder getting wet so you pushed him away from you but you were still in his arms. What you saw made you purse your lips tightly to prevent a whimper from coming out. His golden-brown eyes were teary , sore; full of longing and regret. It was so out of character for him to cry, let alone show public display of affection. It hurt to see him this way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You looked down to avoid his eyes full of emotions and breathed out air that you didn't know you were holding back. "Come on, Tsukishima. You had too much to drink," You told him as you pulled on his sleeve; avoiding skin contact. He just stared at you longingly, tightening his grip around your waist to prevent you from leaving.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A minute more being stuck under your ex-boyfriend's longing gaze, you would've lost it and melted in the spot. So you thanked the gods when Kuroo approached the two of you and took out something from his pocket. "(Y/N)-chan, here's his glasses but the lenses are broken," Kuroo said as he handed you Tsukishima's glasses. You kept it in the pocket of your jacket and turned to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You pleaded with your puppy eyes, "Mind giving us a drive home? I'll really appreciate it." You just did not want to walk home alone with the blonde. Kuroo nodded and went to Akaashi to tell them. You tugged on Tsukishima's sleeve again and dragged him out of the bar to go to Kuroo's car. It was easy to identify it because it has a logo of his boyfriend— big and bold letters to form ' Kodzuken' with a calico cat beside it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Kuroo caught up to the two of you, he opened the doors. You thanked him and pushed the blonde male to sit in the back. You were about to close the door and go to the passenger's seat when he grabbed your hand, commanding," Sit beside me." You hesitated so you looked at Kuroo for help but he just nodded at you with a smirk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You sighed, giving in to Tsukishima's request. You sat beside him and closed the door while Kuroo entered and buckled up. When he began to drive, it was silent before you broke it," Can you stop staring at me, Tsukishima?" You asked and looked at him from the corner of your eye. You thanked the darkness for hiding your growing blush from the both of your companions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He just shook his head and laid on your lap, immediately falling asleep after uttering, " (Y/N), I missed you.." You couldn't resist it so you were about to caress his hair but stopped when Kuroo spoke, "You know.. Tsukki's been a wreck since your break-up.. And it's been almost half a year that he's been like this."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were mad because he was the one who broke up with you; not the other way around. You were the one hurt and bawling your eyes out after your break-up. "I don't understand him. He's the one who broke up with me, he should be happy!" You hiccupped and tried to blink your tears back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Actually.." Kuroo sent you a glance through the rear-view mirror to see if he caught your attention before proceeding, ".. he broke up with you to protect you. The daughter of his boss was infatuated with him and she saw your picture in Tsukki's phone. She threatened to go to your house and tell you that he was cheating on you with her one way or another. Tsukki didn't want that because you'll feel betrayed.. so he broke up with you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your (e/c) eyes widened from the information you got. You didn't know that. No one told you. You were about to speak but Kuroo cut you off," Fortunately, that girl didn't like him for long and went abroad. He went to your house to ask you to be his again when he saw you hugging Lev. Since that day he's been like this." You furrowed your brows and remembered the day when you cried on Lev with him comforting you. You were always that close with him because he was the first friend you made at Nekoma High. You were Nekoma's manager and his classmate so you talk to him all the time, that you already became the best of friends. Besides, everyone knew that Lev has a thing with your senpai, Yaku.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He was just being there for me. I was having a breakdown that day."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I know. Tsukki was an idiot."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The car stopped and you realized that you were already in front of your house. You shook Tsukishima awake and opened the door to get out. He got out and almost fell, but you wrapped your arm around his waist and slung his other arm over your shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Kuroo, can you help me?" You needed help, the blonde was heavy and you were tiny in comparison to him, he was a giant; it was almost comical. Maybe that's the reason why Kuroo chuckled.</em> <em>He gave you a smirk before saying, " I still need to go back to the bar and send the owls home." You pouted at him before saying, " Bye then. Drive safely!" and kicked the car door close with your foot. You opened the door with your keys and entered with Tsukishima.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You successfully walked him upstairs to your bedroom (though that proved to be difficult) and laid him on your bed. Then you helped him take off his shoes and coat. You were about to get him warm water or tea to help him sober up but he grabbed your hand, preventing you from taking another step away. His hand held yours like it was meant to be there and you tried your hardest to deny how you would almost melt into a puddle every time he enclosed your hand with his; this time was no exception.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't leave.." he said quietly. You pulled your hand away quickly and walked to your door with trembling knees. " I-I'll just get you water." Your hand was on the knob, about to open the door when you heard the bed creak and heavy steps nearing you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll come with you," he said and he was too close to your liking, you could feel his hot breath against your ears. You hastily turned around and ushered him back to bed; hoping to decrease the heat that was rising to your cheek by scolding him, "You can't even walk properly! Stay in bed and rest, Tsukishima." He was now seated at the edge of your bed, looking up at you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Stay with me, (Y/N)." You sighed before complying (knowing that you couldn't deny him in this state). He eyed you before lying down on your lap, facing you. You stared down at him, taking in all of his features. You don't want to admit it, but you missed him so much. You still love him so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You didn't know you were crying until he cupped your face and wiped your tears away. "Don't cry.." he cooed but you hiccupped and pushed his hand away. "I'm not crying," you denied, wiping your tears and looking away from him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You should sleep, Tsuki—" He cut you off, "Call me Kei.. like you used to." You shook your head, not wanting the memories you both shared to resurface.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Call me Kei, (Y/N).. Please.." he whispered before passing out. You sighed shakily and wiped your tears. It hurt so much to see him this affected. He looked so lost and he's not himself. He's so fragile at the moment; it hurt just to see him look at you longingly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You played with his soft blonde tufts, missing the way you ran your fingers through them. You thought you were moving on, but you were wrong. You'd be lying if you said you don't love him anymore. In fact, you still love him so much. You missed everything about him: his salty personality, his penchant for strawberry shortcake and for dinosaurs, his subtle ways in showing you that he loves you, his warmth, his lips.. You missed him so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You looked down, covering your face with your hands and biting your bottom lip when you let out a whimper. You sobbed quietly, not knowing that Tsukishima woke up from hearing you. The weight on your lap disappeared, making you look up and blink in surprise; even more when he sat you in his lap.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"(Y/N)..I'm sorry.." He apologized as he wiped your tears away. You teared up more and hid your face in his chest, clinging onto him tightly. He enclosed you in his arms and you feel his warmth that you missed radiating off him and onto you, you couldn't help but let your tears flow down faster. You apologized repeatedly, "K-Kei, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was because of you that he's like this: so drunk, so disheveled, so lost—so not really himself. It was also because of you that he broke up the relationship and went to bars to drown his misery..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He loves you so much that he's hurting himself." Kei, please.. Stop loving me.. Stop hurting yourself.." You sobbed as you pulled away; looking at anywhere but him. He lifted your chin up, making you look into his golden-brown eyes and get lost in them. He leaned down and captured your lips with his. You slid your eyes shut and kissed back passionately, letting him know how much you missed him. He slid his tongue in your mouth, claiming his territory once again. Then, when the both of you needed air, he pulled away with a string of saliva connecting your lips. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't, (Y/N).. I love you so much.." he admitted before kissing you again, pushing you on the bed and hovering above you; straddling your hips with his hands beginning to caress your waist before they went lower.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a very beautiful day that Tsukishima just wanted to sleep in, but it won't happen anytime until his phone stops ringing. He hated his phone's ringtone but because of your wishes and your persistence when you kept changing it whenever he wasn't looking, he just left it; he was just tired of changing it back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He groaned when he opened his ochre eyes, closing them again when the sunlight breaching through his window hit them and placed an arm over them. He reached his other hand out to the dresser beside his bed to answer it. "What?" he growled out to whoever was on the other line. He heard a squeak and the familiar voice of his childhood friend.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"T-Tsukki, are you up from bed?" Yamaguchi asked him. Tsukishima replied with sarcasm heavy on his words, " Of course I am. Thanks to you calling." He couldn't help it, it wasn't his time to wake up yet. He was tired from the training yesterday so all he wanted was to take his well-needed sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi apologized because judging from him being crankier than usual, his voice was husky from sleep, "<em>Gomen</em>, Tsukki.. " then he questioned him, " You remember what day it is today, right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sat up and pondered for a moment before responding, "Of course. Today's <em>chibi</em>'s birthday." Exactly as he said that, the door to his room opened and his brother, Akiteru peeked his head in. "Uh, Kei. I overheard and I was thinking if you and Tadashi could go greet (Y/N)-<em>chan</em> for me? I have to go to University today." He sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and his brother thanked him and went out of his room.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Yamaguchi heard nothing except Tsukishima's breathing from the other line so he broke it by asking, "So.. What did you get her?" He anticipated Tsukishima's answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Nothing, of course," he responded bluntly. Yamaguchi expected that but he just couldn't believe his ears so he screamed in disbelief, causing Tsukishima to cover his ears, "E-EHH?! T-Tsukki! But you're her boyfriend!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "So? I'm ending the call no-" he was cut off by Yamaguchi,"W-Wait, Tsukki! We'll see you in front of <em>Sakanoshita</em> store, okay? Hinata and Kageyama might already be there." Tsukishima just hummed in confirmation and ended the call.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He went out of his bed, took a bath, and brushed his teeth. Afterwards, he wore a shirt with a cardigan over it, jeans, and sneakers; he also wore his headphones <em>(that you gave as a present)</em> on his neck. He went down when he was finished and greeted his mother. He was about to leave and meet up with the others when his mother called him, " Kei! I baked two sets of strawberry shortcake. I thought (Y/N)-<em>chan</em> and your team will be delighted to have it." His mother went to him and gave two boxes of the cake. He thanked her and said goodbye before leaving his house to go to the meeting place.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi waved him over from the front of the <em>Sakanoshita</em> store. Everyone from the volleyball team were there, including the coaches and managers. All of them were holding bags of food or drinks and a portable table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was in front of them, he got scolded by Tanaka, "Tsukishima, you bastard! You're late!" Hinata joined in too, "You have long legs, Stingyshima! Why didn't you use them?!" Tsukishima glared at the orange head, making him quiver and hide behind his <em>senpai</em>. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To prevent a commotion from happening and angering Daichi, Suga cheered to divert their attention from the blonde, "Now that everyone's here, let's go! (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>'s waiting." <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Osu!" Everyone agreed and walked to where they would hold your party. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After walking for about half an hour, talking about nonsense, volleyball, girls, games, and what-nots, they asked each other of what they got for you.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Currently, it was Tanaka's turn. "I got our dearest (Y/N)-<em>chan </em>her (favorite anime) posters and key chains!" He declared proudly. Noya joined in and showed his gift, flaunting it to everyone. "As her <em>senpai</em>, I got her a (f/c) ice cream maker!" He grinned, holding his head up high. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"N-Noya- <em>san</em>! You're amazing!" Tanaka wiped his '<em>tears</em>'. All of them had their turns at saying what they brought you. Everyone, except your boyfriend.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What about you, Tsukishima? What did you get her?" Suga asked and smiled at him warmly. He just shrugged and went up the hill where you were waiting.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll reach the top first, <em>Bakageyama</em>!" Hinata yelled and ran up the hill, passing by Tsukishima who was walking at his own leisurely pace."Not if I do first, dumbass!" Kageyama couldn't deny his challenge and ran after him. The second-year wing spiker and libero joined in too and ran up the hill while yelling in determination.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we join in too? This can be a training," Suga suggested. Everyone nodded and ran up the hill, leaving Tsukishima behind them. He clicked his tongue, thinking, '<em> We had rigorous training yesterday that I didn't even want to get out of bed a while ago. Isn't that enough?' </em>He sighed and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>Once he got to the top, he saw the table already settled down with all of the food on it. He placed the boxes of cakes down and went to you who were surrounded by the team, greeting you and giving you their gifts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima cleared his throat behind the crowd before speaking, " Could you guys, you know, move?" Irk marks appeared on Kageyama, Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka's head and they were about to teach the blonde for his rude manners but Suga and Daichi held them back with a menacing aura that made them stay put. They made way so he could see you better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He walked towards you and greeted you, " Happy birthday, <em>chibi</em>. If you're searching for a present, I don't have one.." He smiled down at you.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Because.. my love for you is enough right?" He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b><em>Rather</em></b>, kiss your gravestone. Everyone was mostly crying at the sight. You died in an unexpected accident last time on the date of your birth. No one was ready for you to leave the world so early and see you in a casket with a picture of you smiling beside it the next day. They were very much heartbroken, especially when they saw <b><em>the </em></b>Tsukishima Kei, who they knew was the guy who could care less about anything or just didn't care at all, on his knees and desperately calling your name out as tears flowed down his face endlessly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arms wrapped around Tsukishima's figure, causing tears to spring out of his ochre orbs when it was accompanied with your angelic voice that he longed to hear everyday, "That's more than enough. I'll always love you, Kei.." <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga couldn't handle the heartbreaking sight anymore so he croaked out, "Now, now.. Today's (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>'s birthday, we should celebrate it." He wiped his tears away.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>O-Osu</em>!" Everyone cheered, even though their voices cracked and tears were leaking down their faces. They went to the table of food, forming a semi-circle around it as they waited for Tsukishima to come.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki, you coming?" Yamaguchi asked with somber eyes. Tsukishima took off his glasses and wiped his tears away before wearing it again and answering, "Yeah.." He bent down and kissed your gravestone again, smiling at you before going to the table where everyone was waiting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Tsukishima was there, everyone faced your gravestone and gave you a smile or a grin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday, (Y/N)!" They greeted while you were sitting on top of your gravestone, your body translucent as you smiled and thanked them wholeheartedly.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima abruptly sat up in his bed, his ochre orbs immediately scanning the clock beside him. '3:13 AM | Tuesday (your birthday)' it read. But then, he panicked when you were no where to be seen and your side of the bed was cold. He doesn't want to believe that his dream was real so he got up and wore the dinosaur slippers that you gave him as a present before going out of his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he climbed down the stairs, he could see a dim light coming from the living room so he walked towards there, his heart beating loudly against his chest, strongly hoping that you were the one he was going to see. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before opening them again, and went in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Oh, Kei! " His mouth hung open as he exclaimed, " <em>N-Nii-chan, </em>what are you doing here?!!" His brother looked at him weirdly as his eyes scanned the room for someone else so he asked, " Why? Who are you looking for?" He shook his head as a reply, taking a step back; his fear about his dream being real clouding his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He flinched when he felt a tug at his shirt and looked down, seeing your familiar (h/c) locks. "What's wrong, Kei?" you asked, your (e/c) eyes wide with concern. He sighed in relief, turning to face you and shakily raising his hands up to cup your cheeks. You laid your hands upon them, staring at him; confused at his actions. He smiled, relieved that your hands were warm and solid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You yelped when he hugged you tightly, lifting your feet off the ground. "K-Kei? You're acting weird. Did you have a bad dream?" you questioned and wrapped your arms around him. He almost teared up when he felt your warmth. <em>Almost</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It was nothing.. and.. Happy Birthday, (Y/N)." He pulled away from the embrace and kissed you softly. You closed your eyes and kissed back. He pulled away seconds after and rested his forehead on yours, giving you a warm smile and saying, "I don't have any presents.. But.. my love is enough, right?" He stared at you lovingly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"It's more than enough, Kei. I love you," you told him and kissed him, slithering your arms around his neck. He kissed back passionately and wrapped his arms around your waist. Seconds after, the both of you pulled away and stared at each other's eyes.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Then you ruined the mood when you turned to look behind him, asking, " Aki-<em>nii</em>, you caught it all on camera, right?" The older Tsukishima nodded and grinned, teasing his little brother, " Yep, I'll send it to you later! Didn't know Kei could say such sweet things—like, how do you make him do that, (Y/N)-<em>chan? </em>Oh, and now that Kei greeted you, I can greet you now.. Happy Birthday!" It was always like that. Kei needed to be the one to greet you first or else he'll get jealous and frown all day (rather, pout all day).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You giggled, thanking him. You shrugged your shoulders as you replied to his question, " Beats me, I don't teach him that! It's all on him~" Then you turned to face your boyfriend again who was staying silent. You stared up at him. " But that was still cheesy, don't you think so too, Kei?" You grinned up at him and poked his nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tch. Shut up." He clicked his tongue, mentally promising himself that he'll get his revenge on you when it's not your birthday anymore. He'll let you and his brother slide for doing whatever with the video you took of him. You just giggled before he shut you up by kissing you, thankfully his brother left the room, knowing not to intrude the scene.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Months passed by and the video you took of him circulated to his teammates and everyone kept teasing him on it. You're lucky he loves you so much that he's willing to go through all that trouble.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blonde Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've been watching too much anime and neglecting your boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. Eventually, he snapped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just another normal day in school and you were about to have lunch with your two childhood friends as usual.. or so as they like to call it. It's been a week since you've became so obsessed with those '<em>anime</em>', always on your phone and screeching about a random boy's name. It irked your boyfriend but he couldn't do anything about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before you opened your <em>bento</em> box, you took your phone out and plugged your earphones in. You ate quietly while watching whatever was on your phone. On the other hand, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were just conversing as always. But they flinched at your sudden outburst.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meliodas! You pervert! Elly, stop being so naive! " you yelled at the screen of your phone with a glare before grumbling and continuing to eat. Both of the boys you were eating with stared at you weirdly. Then, Yamaguchi asked,"Hey, Tsukki. What do you think (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>'s watching?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima winced when you let out another screech before he replied, "Who knows? She's randomly screaming nonsense and keeps watching those '<em>anime</em>'." He shrugged, choosing to ignore you and continue his lunch.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Classes have passed and you were currently sitting on the stage, watching on your phone as you waited for your childhood friends to finish their volleyball practice. Everyone was about to start but flinched when they heard you squeal," Kyah~! Kou-<em>kun</em>, you look so cute~! I'll gladly let you bite me even though you're a two-faced vampire bitch." <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oi, Tsukishima. Who's Kou-<em>kun</em>? I thought you were (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>'s boyfriend?" Hinata asked as he held a volleyball in his hands. Hinata received a hit on his head by Kageyama as he scolded him, "Hinata, <em>boke</em>! It's none of your business!" Hinata clutched his head with his hand, the other was formed into a fist and he was urging Kageyama to fight with him.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>While you sat there on the stage with dazed (e/c) orbs, a blush painted on your cheeks, and a smile on your lips as you went off to fantasy land, Tsukishima was giving you a death stare but you were too into your fantasies to notice."T-Tsukki? Are you alright?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly when he felt Tsukishima's aura. He just glared at him before clicking his tongue and walking away to go into his position.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yukine-<em>kun</em>, you poor baby~! It's alright, we all sin—don't cry or I'll cry too!" Your hand was on your mouth as tears ran down your face. Tsukishima usually hated to see you cry but you were just overdramatic this week, crying over fictional characters. He just gave you a glare before proceeding to go to his position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Should we..?" Daichi turned his head to the vice-captain, not knowing what to do with a crying girl. Suga shook his head and mouthed with a smile, " Just let her be. Life is short."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi decided to treat the team with meat buns from the <em>Sakanoshita</em> store but they were getting scolded by their coach for not eating proper food, so as their captain, he was apologizing. On the other hand, the first-years were standing off to the side; you were leaning on the pole.. You didn't notice but it was irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wah~! Zeno, don't die! You're too precious!" Your (e/c) orbs were sparkling with tears and Suga didn't know if he should interrupt you from your moment to give you the steaming meat bun, so he just decided to give it to the pole that you were leaning on before whispering to him, " Be patient with her, okay?" Irk marks grew on the pole but he nodded with a forced smile and thanked them for the meat buns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since you were clinging onto his arm, he dragged you with him to start walking home. You almost tripped and fell but regained your balance immediately; you didn't allow that to stop you from watching. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi saw that and called him out as he stayed behind with the team, " Tsukki, don't be so rough with her! I know you're jea— Ah, they're gone.." He sweat dropped but he was surprised when you poked your head out from the left side of the intersection and waved goodbye before disappearing once again. He assumed that after that, you'll go back to watching on your phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was right. Tsukishima was beside you fuming the whole time until he got you home safely, but he decided to let it go just because he thought it'll be the last time and he remembered his <em>senpai</em>'s words..<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, you were having lunch with all of the first-years minus the volleyball simpletons on the roof. Yachi was absent yesterday so she wasn't there to fangirl with you, but now that she's here, the noise is doubled and Tsukishima couldn't get more irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Hitoka-<em>chan</em>, look at Teru! I totally know why Nene's swooning over him—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" He's so handsome, kind, dependable, and he's very cool! I would totally want him as my boyfriend, (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At what Yachi said, Yamaguchi felt a tinge of jealousy but then chided himself mentally when he remembered that they weren't dating. Having said that, he now knows how his best friend feels; it isn't nice to feel it every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh no! Me too! You can have his little brother, Hitoka-<em>chan</em>. Kou-<em>kun</em> will look like him in the future!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" B-But—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" No buts, he's mineee~!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your last comment made Tsukishima's blood boil. " Can you just shut the fuck up? My eardrums are bleeding." Yachi was scared so she somehow hid behind you to avoid his glare. You paused the episode before looking up at him and with a smirk, teased him, " You're just jelly, Kei-<em>kun~</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shadow was casted over his face as he stood up and took his lunch, quietly leaving the roof to go back to his classroom. Yamaguchi panicked and bowed down to the both of you before sprinting off to follow the blonde. You blinked then turned to Yachi with a smile. " Let's continue watching, yeah?" She nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" But seriously, Hitoka-<em>chan</em>, you can't have Teru because Yamaguchi's pining for your heart," you nonchalantly told her before pressing play, not knowing her face erupted into a red hue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" OH MY GOD, ZENITSU!! You didn't tell me you were that cool! I'll allow you to ask my hand in marriage—just try not to die or become an ugly spider, okay?!" You yelled at your phone as you were walking to the gym with your childhood friends. Tsukishima's headphones were around his neck because he thought he'll hear your voice annoying him by repeating his name but all he heard was another boy's voice so he wore it and ran off, leaving you with his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi knew his friend's patience was running thin so he decided to talk to you for a bit,"(Y-Y/N)-chan.. I think that's enough.. Tsukki's—" You cut him off when you squealed, "Tamaki, you blonde idiot!" Yamaguchi sweat dropped and gave up. You'll come back to your senses naturally; he's just hoping that Tsukishima can hold on until then.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">.  .  .</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're so smooth, Usui. So cool and handsome~" You daydreamed once again as you sat on the stage in the gym. Yachi was also beside you; you were hugging one another as you watched. Noya and Tanaka were crying over the two of you for reasons unknown.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's still at it, huh? " Daichi asked Suga. Suga just nodded before adverting his gaze to your boyfriend. He was glaring at your direction and even though his expression said he's angry, his amber orbs showed longing and sadness. He misses you, really. The past few days, all you did was watch on your phone during your free time.. when usually, you would bug him and show affection to him to no end.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She needs to stop because someone's not getting that much attention." Although Suga chuckled, he hoped that you somehow take a break from watching—well, not entirely watching, maybe just stop fangirling over other boys because your boyfriend's deprived of your affection.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">.  .  .</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practice was finished and you were walking home with your childhood friends as usual. Yamaguchi said to go ahead because he still needed to do something, probably practicing his serves at Shimada-<em>san</em>'s. You said your goodbye before he left and continued watching on your phone.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kyaah~! Kise-<em>kun</em>, you're so hot!" You screamed like one of his fangirls, in which you are and giggled. Tsukishima couldn't take it anymore and ran off to his house, knowing you'll follow him because you were staying over for the weekends.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima was on his study desk, doing his assignments so he wouldn't have to do it tomorrow because he was hoping to cuddle with you and just sleep the whole day. He continued working while you lay quietly on his bed, staring at his broad back. He got goosebumps because you've been quite for too long so he swiveled his chair to look at you and flinched when he saw you laying on your side and staring at him. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" he asked, unnerved by your silence. You just shook your head dismissively before replying, "I was just wondering.." you trailed off, staring at his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his brow as he questioned you, "About what?" You sighed and sat up, looking down at your lap and twiddling with your fingers. You looked so cute that he just wanted to abandon his homework and trap you into his arms.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then, you replied, "About.. how almost all of the blonde guys I know are flamboyant, loud, positive, and cheerful. On the contrary, my blonde boyfriend is so mean and cold." You pouted and fiddled with your skirt, feeling uneasy about his stare.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're fictional characters, <em>chibi</em>," he bluntly told you, causing you to gasp and look up at him incredulously, saying, "They're just not fictional characters! I love them!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>That was it</em>.</b> Tsukishima lost his patience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>".. You love them? Then why don't we break up so you get to be with the guys you want?!" he lashed out harshly. He already knew that he wasn't the best, he wasn't even good enough. He already knew that there were others who were better than him; a lot of them because he was in the lowest of the low. He already knew that.. so why would you rub it in his face that he wasn't supposed to be dating someone like you? You were perfect. You get along with everyone and they all adore you. You could get anyone anytime. You could be happier with someone else.. but you stuck with a trash like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were shocked at his words. You knew that he was jealous but his words stung. You sniffed before laying down on his bed, turning your back on him. You curled up into a ball and cried, trying to muffle the sounds by covering your mouth with your hands but a few sobs still slipped out and reached the blonde's range of hearing.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima's chest tightened. He hated when you cried because of him; this is another reason why you should've dated someone else. He'll talk about it with you in the future, but for now, you needed to stop crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and messed up his blonde tufts before standing up from his study desk and going to his bed. He silently laid down beside you and wrapped his arms around you from behind even though you flinched against his hold.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"(Y/N).. I'm sorry." He wasn't one to apologize but he just did and he'll do it more in the future. He nuzzled his face into your (h/c) locks apologetically, his arms tightening around you. You turned and stared at his amber hues, your sight blurry because of your tears.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D-Do you r-really mean it? D-Do y-you want to b-break up? I-It's okay.. I-I'll accept it," You told him while sobbing. Although Tsukishima did want you to find happiness with someone else, he didn't want you to go yet; he never does. He knows it's selfish but he can't let you go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before you could pull away from his arms, planning to stand up, bow, say goodbye to him, and thank him for everything, he pulled you into his chest, hugging you tightly as he said, "Who said we're breaking up? You're stuck with me, <em>chibi</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You teared up and whimpered in his chest, apologizing repeatedly, "I-I'm sorry, Kei.. I only love you.. I'm sorry.." You embraced him, clutching into the back of his shirt. Tsukishima clicked his tongue before scolding you, "Stop crying. You're going to get your snot on my shirt." Then he cringed. You obliged and wiped your tears away with your sleeve. It was taking a lot of time because they were still flowing so you just decided to place your hands over your eyes to force them to stop and steadied your breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While you were doing that, you felt lips on your forehead and fingers running through your hair. It was hard not to tear up again but you forced yourself to. When you were sure that you were done bawling your eyes out, you looked up at your boyfriend and cupped his cheek, leaning in and softly placing your lips on his.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you, Kei.." you muttered on his lips before pulling away and smiling at him, gazing at him with (e/c) orbs full of warmth and affection. At the thought of him being so fortunate to have you as his, you received a small smile from him before it turned into a smirk.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks. I love me too," he replied, causing you to frown. He saw it and chuckled, more so when you pouted and gave him your puppy eyes. He couldn't say no to that so he confessed, "I'm kidding, well maybe not but.. I love you too." He leaned down and kissed you to prevent you from seeing his blush. But it was too late, you already saw the tip of his ears tinged with a pink hue.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything start with lines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hinako, I have good news!" Touka said over the phone, excitement present in her tone. She heard her best friend squeal, "Me too, Touka-chan! I have something to say as well! Good thing, I booked us a room in Okinawa for today~" she sang, informing her of the details on where the hotel was  located in Okinawa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Both of them were excited to see each other after so long. They missed each other because Touka traveled to different parts of the world for her honeymoon with her husband. Given the free time, when their husbands weren't home and were at work, they took full advantage of  it. When Touka reached the hotel that Hinako told her to go to, stepping her foot in, she was immediately tackled into a familiar brunette's embrace, almost causing her to lose balance if it wasn't for her husky keeping her upright.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hinako! That was dangerous! We're not high school girls anymore, act more like your age!" Touka scolded her friend who childishly stuck her bottom lip out as she stared at her friend with hazel puppy eyes. Touka rolled her (e/c) orbs before pulling away from the brunette who whined and clung onto her arm, still pouting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did you forget why we're meeting today, Hinako? I have something important to tell to you." She reminded the brunette and watched as her hazel orbs widened when she remembered the reason why they were meeting secretly behind their husbands' backs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ohhh, right. Let's get going, Touka-chan! I can't wait to tell you the good news!" Hinako chirped cheerfully as she dragged Touka to the elevator to go to their reserved room. Once they reached their room and locked the door, they simultaneously turned their heads to each other while grinning like a maniac before the both of them sprinted towards the bed; grabbing a pillow of their choice and hitting the other with it. When exhaustion hit them, they fell back on the queen bed, catching their breaths as they laid next to each other. Then suddenly, Hinako took something out and Touka didn't know why she did the same. They both held onto sticks with two bright red lines on it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm pregnant." They both blurted out, gasping and turning to stare at each other with wide eyes and staring at the stick that the other held. Then they both smiled and sat  up, talking about the preparations and how they'll tell their husbands when they get home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the middle of their conversation, Hinako let out a gasp and aske</em>
  <em>d a random question,"Do you think if my second child's a boy, he could marry yours when your child's a girl??" to which Touka sighed and smiled warmly at her when she leaned on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" If they're the ones destined for each other, then why</em>
  <em> not?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They both giggled after a short moment of silence, already talking about their children's wedding even if they didn't know their gender yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>..................................................................................................</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AGE: 06</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A little (h/c) haired girl was tugging onto the sleeves of a blonde boy who was too engrossed in his book to pay heed to her. "Kei, come on~! Let's play volleyball!" she whined, using her favorite weapon on the blonde: her puppy eyes and her cute pout. When she figured out that she couldn't get him to go out with her, she sighed and gave up; curling into the blonde boy's side. He rolled his honey orbs at her. " It's too hot outside, (Y/N). I'd rather stay here where there's air-conditioner," he told her as he flipped onto another page of his book.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kei! I want to do something that doesn't involve me, just sitting and reading a book about dinosaurs that I already read thrice!"   she exclaimed with her hands up in the air, clearly exasperated. Kei cleared his throat and mumbled <em>'four times'</em> which caused her to narrow her (e/c) orbs at him. He frowned down at her, "What do you expect for us to do then?" he questioned her, seeing her furrow her brows in deep thought before abruptly sitting up straight with a bounce, "Let's draw lines!" she suggested with a smile. Instead of just saying draw, she always pairs it up with the word 'lines', knowing that he was annoyed when she says that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei clicked his tongue and disappeared upstairs; presumably getting the materials they needed. When he came back down, he was holding onto a few pieces of paper with his dinosaur-themed crayons. When she looked at him while giggling, a light pink hue spread upon his cheeks. "What?" he mumbled, trying to glare at her when he just ended up pouting. (Y/N) gave him a grin and went up to him, trying to reach his cheeks, saying, " Kei-chan, you're so cuteee~" she managed to tiptoe and reach his flaring cheeks, pinching them. Kei grumbled something under his breath before holding her wrists and prevented them from going onto his face. She stopped trying to pinch his cheeks again and smiled up at him brightly.<em>'He thinks I'm cute!' </em>She cheered in her mind. Kei gave a soft smile to her before the both of them saw a blinding flash. They simultaneously turned around to the source of the flash, seeing their mothers chuckling among themselves while looking at the camera in their hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They look so cute in here, Touka-chan!~ "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. and look! Kei's smiling!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"REALLY?!..He only smiles like that when I make him a strawberry shortcake or give him a book about dinosaurs.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei was about to go to his mother to have the photo deleted but luckily, (Y/N) pulled the blonde away from the living room and up to his room, informing their mother that they'll be in his room to draw. When the girl entered his room, she instantly pounced on his bed, rolling over in his soft blue sheets. Kei leaned on his locked door,  crossing his arms. " I thought you wanted to draw?What are you doing, rolling like a dog on my bed?" he said as he raised a brow. (Y/N) stopped to lay on her stomach before raising her head up. His heart skipped a beat when she did because even though her (h/c) locks were messy, he thought she looked beautiful. But that thought went to the bin when she stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned in irritation before walking over, placing the papers and crayons on the floor beside his bed, and planting his face in his pillows, muttering, "I'm going to take a nap." It was quiet for a few seconds before he felt a weight on top of his back and arms slithering around his neck. (Y/N) shook him awake. " I was just kidding, Kei! Don't take a nap!! Let's draw linessss!" she whined until he pushed her off him to sit on the ground before his bed, saying, " I said stop saying that! It's weird."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But, Keiii! When you draw a dinosaur, you start with a line!!" she pointed out, sitting beside him and getting a green crayon, placing the tip on the white surface of the paper and drawing a dinosaur that was clearly made by a 6 - year old girl. Kei stifled his laughter and snorted. " Is that even a dinosaur? It looks like a string bean with rough and sharp edges," he teased, resulting in getting his arm to be hit playfully by her small hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She 'hmmp'ed when that triggered for him to guffaw out loud. It was nice since he only seemed to do that when she was around. Well, he did that often before <em>that </em> happened. Moving on, when Kei began to clutch at his stomach from too much laughter, (Y/N)' s little fists began to assault him with hits; she was planning to do it until he stopped laughing. When it made him laugh more, she pouted before ceasing her actions to cup his face. Kei looked down at her, now looking down at her with a chuckle; seeing her pouting face made him <em>almost </em>let out a smile, if it wasn't for her opening her mouth to say something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But really though..." she trailed off, seeing him scrunch his brows together. She giggled and pinched his cheeks before shoving her face into his chest and saying,</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Everything start with lines.."</b>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AGE: 16</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei was never the one to like those  lines. Even if everything contained lines: the white lines on the road as people cross it to get to their workplaces, the different colored chalk  lines on the ground in the park where children were playing hopscotch, the jagged yellow green lines of the dinosaur that (Y/N) drew for him when the both them were six, the straight pink line that formed from her lips when she was thinking deeply about something, or the curved line that forms on her lips whenever she sees him exert an ounce of effort, and everything else for that matter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hated them because of various reasons: the first one being (Y/N)'s clumsiness when she tripped on the white lines by the road and if it wasn't for Kei pulling her back, he would've lost her to a car; the second one when they were kids and a jealous snob girl pushed her on the ground, claiming she 'cheated' in playing hopscotch and that she's ugly and a freak; the third one when she was bored out of her mind and asking him to play volleyball with her under the fiery sun's gaze while he was content in staying inside his house with the cool air-conditioner on, causing her to be bored and pester him to draw with her until he gave in; the fourth one where they were in the library and he was tutoring her about math and allowing her to answer the problems on her own. She was answering with pursed lips and a focused face as he observed her with a ghost of a smile on his lips while he rested his cheek on his palm; the fifth one when he was practicing his blocks with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi and she was there, cheering him on with that oh-so-radiant smile that he loves so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While he hated those lines, he <em>despised</em> two certain lines: the wet lines that formed on (Y/N)'s face when he spoke to her harshly when he caught her littering her wrists with deep red horizontal lines. Imagine having to come home tired from training camp and still thinking if she's alright as he went to visit her house beside theirs, only to hear sobs echoing through out the house. When he followed the incessant sounds, he was led to her room; he saw that her bathroom lights were on and that the door was slightly ajar. Quietly, or as quiet as he can be, he opened the door.. and what he saw made him extremely furious; rage was present in his golden orbs and his drowsiness was wiped away as he felt his heart speed up in anger, fear, and grief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N)." His voice was deep and devoid of the usual warmth he has when uttering her name, causing her to shiver and look up at him slowly, letting go of the blade in the process. She was terrified of him. All traces of the Kei she knows was gone and it made her tears flow down her pale cheeks faster. She shook as she muttered his name, "K-Kei.. ?.. Y-You're s-scaring me," she croaked out, shrieking when he abruptly knelt in front of her, and crawling away from him as she hugged herself, her blood smearing on her clothes. Kei looked down at her cowering away from him and blinked, softening his gaze and cooing gently, " (Y/N), come here please? Let's get you patched up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> With her bottom lip trembling with whimpers, she allowed herself to be carried by him to sit on the sink. It was silent with her occasional hiccups and sniffles as he treated her wounds. Once her wrists were wrapped up nicely and the kit was kept in the medicine cabinet, he leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck; trapping her in his embrace tightly. " Kei?" she mumbled quietly, feeling his shoulders rising up and down and the junction between her neck and shoulder getting wet with his tears. She raised her hands to cup his face and made him look at her; seeing his ochre orbs glassy and his nose a bit red. She blinked, making sure she wasn't dreaming and that <em>the </em>Tsukishima Kei was actually crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shoved his face into the base of her throat, muttering, "I .. was scared." then sighing shakily. (Y/N) ran her fingers into his blonde locks, kissing the top of his head while she cooed comforting words to calm him down. He nuzzled his nose against her neck lightly, parting his lips to speak, "When I saw red.. I thought I lost you," he trailed off, pulling away to pepper her face with butterfly kisses. With every kiss, he continued what he was saying, "Why did you even fucking do that?!" His voice rose as he questioned her, but when she flinched, he clicked his tongue and muttered an apology. "Sorry, I just really look out for you.. You're very precious to me, you know," he confessed. (Y/N) giggled and poked his nose after she slightly pushed him away from her to gaze directly into his eyes, "I know.. or else, <em>the </em> Tsukishima Kei would never cry for a low life like me. He doesn't even give a damn about anyone--" she was cut off by him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He growled, saying,  "<em>Don't </em>ever say or think that about yourself." with his arms tightening around her petite form. Then, he let out a deep breath before speaking, "Promise me that you won't make those lines on your wrists again, okay? Now, be my girlfriend so I can protect what's rightfully mine," he said and placed his lips on her forehead. Her (e/c) orbs shone before tears dropped on her flushed cheeks. She nodded to him while her face was pushed into his chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here now.. so let it all out "  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AGE: 21</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei was irritated. He did not know how it came to this. He just came home from his last class in university, and when he slipped his shoes off by the <em>genkan </em>oftheir shared apartment<em>, </em>he heard (Y/N)'s voice ringing out through the house and her footsteps were loud as she headed to his direction, her arms spread out in front of her to hug her tall as fuck blonde boyfriend. Instinctively, when she pounced at him, he dodged; allowed her to face plant into the wooden floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Itai! </em>Kei, why didn't you catch me?!" (Y/N) whined in pain as she sat up and rubbed her face, tears pricking at the corner of her (e/c) eyes. Kei snorted at her red face, teasing her, " I guess it hurt when you fell from heaven, huh." Unbeknownst to him, she started crying. When he heard her sniffle, he raised a brow but nonetheless, sighed and knelt down in front of her with his arms out, saying, " Come here, you crybaby." She didn't move, still covering her face so he clicked his tongue and swept her feet off the ground, carrying her to their shared bedroom. He laid down on the bed with her straddling him, his arms wrapped around her waist securely. He sighed again and pulled her hands away from her face, seeing her lashes wet with tears and her nose a bit red. He gave her a peck on the tip of her nose, causing her to blush. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) was about to speak but he beat her to it. "I'm.. sorry..I shouldn't have done that." His expression was mellow as he said it. She wiped her face with the sleeves of her sweatshirt, smiling at him and leaning down for a kiss. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Kei pinched the side of her waist, earning a squeal from her lips. "You better wash that sweatshirt that you're wearing. Don't think I didn't notice it's mine. It's lined with your disgusting tears and snot." He cringed and gestured to her sleeves. She just pouted before nuzzling her face under his chin, brushing her lips lightly at his neck. " I love you.." she mumbled, starting to drift off to wonderland. He smiled, kissing the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> " I love you too.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AGE: 23</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight seeped in as lines  through the blinds, directly at a certain woman with (h/c) tresses. She groaned when the light hit her so she tried to turn around to hide her face into the warm thing behind her, but a force around her arm prevented her to. Her (e/c) eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times to get used to the brightness of the room. Once she did, she squirmed a bit in the arms trapping her, eliciting a growl coming from behind her. " It's too early to start moving around, (Y/N)," Kei said as he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face into her hair while she just giggled at his small yet affectionate gestures that she highly appreciates. She loves moments like these; especially because Kei is the type of person who is not explicit towards his emotions and  feelings. He tends to hide them because he thinks that they make a person weak, which is true, because when he's with (Y/N), he feels really vulnerable. But it's a good thing per se.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stayed put for a while, her smile staying on her lips.. And when she looked at her left hand, her smile grew wider at what was on her ring finger,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A white gold line with a princess cut sapphire diamond and a silver band decorating it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cue to her stomach growling, evoking yet another groan from him. " Hehe, let's get up. I'm hungry, Keii~" she laughed sheepishly, making him roll his eyes at her. " You're lucky I love you.." he mumbled, what he said not escaping (Y/N)'s range of hearing, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AGE: 24</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was their wedding anniversary and Kei wasn't home yet because of his classes in Med School so (Y/N) took the chance and contacted her parents, her in-laws, and her friends about the great news. She was in cloud nine as she baked her husband's favorite pastry and cleaned the house after she wrapped her present to him. Several hours passed until she heard the door to their home opening and closing as Kei went in and greeted her, "<em>Tadaima," </em> he said. "<em>Okairi~" </em>she sang cheerfully, going towards his direction; her excitement was obviously not contained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei raised a brow to her jittery self, slipping his shoes in their destined place before leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. " Something's up with you. I know it's our anniversary and I have a gift prepared for you.. But now, care to share what?" He narrowed his golden eyes at her when she bit her lip to prevent the wide smile that would break upon her face. She giggled and grabbed his hand, asking him to follow her to the dining room but stopping midway to say, " Close your eyes, Kei!" He just clicked his tongue but nonetheless, complied to her request. He felt her drag him through the hallways of their home until they reached- he guessed- the dining room because of the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla that reached his nose. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okayyy, you can open your eyes now~" she chirped, letting go of his hand and reaching for his gift; hiding it behind her back. Kei caught her act though, but he decided against ruining her fun. He silently sliced a piece of cake and took a bite, observing her from his peripheral vision. He noticed how her happy aura seemed to diminish as time passed by. By the time he was finished, he suddenly turned to his wife, hearing a squeak coming from her when he did. She bit her bottom lip, her hands fiddling with the ribbon of her present behind her. She was scared about what he would say. She was happy- blissful even, when she received the great news but thinking about what his reactions were gonna be.. it honestly terrified her. He sensed the turmoil happening inside her so he pulled her in, allowing her to crash into his chest. Immediately, she felt at ease, surrounded by his warmth. She pulled away slightly to look up at him, her arms untangling from her back and giving him the wrapped present.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Come on, open it, Kei," she urged him to let go of her to open the gift. He nodded and eyed the box curiously. After observing the box, still skeptical about it, he hesitantly pulled on the ribbon, allowing it to drop on the floor and lifting the lid off. All the while he was doing that, she realized what was happening, the truth really hitting her hard. At first, when Kei opened the box, all he saw was shredded paper or whatever you call that, he grew an irk mark, " Are you fucking kidding m-" he stopped, his hand touching a stick of some sort. He pulled it out and what he saw made him speechless. (Y/N) tilted her head at him, a smile gracing her lips when she saw tears prick his ochre eyes. He bit his bottom lip and placed the box gently on the table before picking her up into his arms. He went to their bedroom and laid her down, laying on top of her, making sure his weight wasn't all on her before peppering her face with kisses and leaning in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away to rest his forehead on hers, he said, " I'm fucking ecstatic." with his lips trembling. (Y/N) sat up a little to let him lay on her chest properly, replying, " I know you are. I am too." She sniffed, running her fingers through his curly blonde locks. He pulled away and wiped her tears away, leaning in to kiss her. " I love you both," he muttered silently on her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beside the strawberry shortcake on the dining table, the one that made <em>the </em>Tsukishima Kei shed tears, was a stick with two bright red lines on it; signifying a new life to come and bring happiness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AGE: 30</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N), wake up." Kei was beside the bed, holding his twins' hands. It's been almost 6 years since his wife gave birth to such wonderful blonde twins: a boy and a girl. They were beautiful. They got the best genes: the smartest mind and the greatest looks. They were euphoric when they came out; even if (Y/N) was tired from delivering them successfully, she held on so she could hold her precious treasures and see the pure bliss on her husband's usually blank face. Kei clicked his tongue and let go of the twins' hands momentarily, leaning down and placing his lips over hers. Now, everyone knows that his wife is beautiful; everything looks beautiful on her of course, but he hated how she dressed now as she sleeps. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple was the best parents out there, even if they're the most unusual pair. They're splendid parents gifted with wonderful children. They know how to manage their schedule to bond with their twins. So far, their life was like la vien en rose.. but there's always a flaw to that and that happened one night when (Y/N)'s kindness and unconditional love for others made things take a turn for worse...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Kei pulled away from the kiss, reality hit him hard and he couldn't hold his tears back any longer as he took in his surroundings: two little hands clutching onto the hem of his shirt, his fellow doctors and nurses looking at them sympathetically, the sounds of his twins' wails, the sound of his heart breaking; the sound of his world shattering. He let a sob escape out of his lips before kissing the top of his wife's forehead, holding her cold lifeless hand. " I'll make sure to take care of them.. We love you so much.. Rest now, (Y/N)," he said before pulling the plug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was then that he realized that the line he despised the most with every fiber of his being was...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The straight green line accompanied with a long beeping sound; indicating that his wife was no longer alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"<em>...but everything also ends with it."</em></strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Four Lies; One Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kei hated lying so he couldn't believe he fell for a liar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima Kei was never a person to tell lies. He hates-- <em>rather</em>, he loathes lying. Because of a just a simple lie, married couples divorce, fighting over who gets to keep the money, land, or worse, the child. When that happens, the child is scarred for life, and instead of growing up to be normal and bond with other kids to make friends, the child will be alone; afraid to interact because of the traumatizing past that played in front of their eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But in his part, the bond between him and his elder brother broke and the distance between them grew at such an early age, ultimately tainting his young and innocent mind. He was only a child back then, admiring and supporting his brother from the bleachers as he played in middle school volleyball matches as the ace. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were happy, indeed.. but that was before he found out the truth when his brother attended high school. His brother always told him stories about how he spikes the ball and scores in points, causing him to look up to him and even promising that he'll grow up to be like him too.. only to receive a bitter smile as his brother ruffled his blonde tufts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A tournament was coming up and since his brother was in his last year of high school, Kei persisted to let him come and watch their match, like he always did, but his brother adamantly refused. No one can stop Kei though, he already made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> When the day of the match came, Kei was there, along with a friend  that he saved from bullies a while ago. His eyes scanned the gymnasium from his position up on the bleachers, starting from the ones wearing the uniform for his brother's school and seeing someone small jump and spike the ball down, receiving sounds of applause along with cheers. There, he realized that his brother wasn't in the line-up so he moved his gaze away from the center court and looked at the ones on the bench, hoping that his brother was just subbed out—Then, another smack was heard and cheers erupted once again from the crowd and from the bleachers across the ones he was on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kei looked up, his dull and soulless  golden brown orbs bore into his brother's horrified ones; taking in his appearance, he knew that his brother wasn't a regular and all of his stories were just bluffs, or what he would call as <em>lies</em>. He was smart, but how could you blame a child for idolizing his brother and choosing to believe in the blatant lies that his brother said to him to <em>'prevent'</em> him from getting hurt, or in his case, disappointed?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, because of his past, Kei is the person he is today: a bold and straightforward person, not afraid to spew out blunt words that were too harsh- they were considered as insults. He liked it that way though. No one would even think of approaching him as he loomed over them with his towering height and wore his condescending smirk to taunt them; to dare them to approach him. No one ever did..<em> but</em> that was only until (Y/N) came into the picture and he became awfully aware on why his brother lied to him that day and why others choose to lie instead of saying the truth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Kei, she was the epitome of an angel that bore the kindest of hearts and the purest of souls. It wasn't that difficult to take a liking to her, especially when she was determined to be his friend, claiming that he looked lonely and that he wouldn't make friends if he kept glaring menacingly at her with his matching scowl. But she was resolute with her decision of being his friend, and within the span of a few months, he warmed up to her and considered her as a friend; allowing her to have lunch with him and his other friend, as well as introducing her to his team and walking home with her because apparently, his captain <em>'forced'</em> him to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Not that he minded, but just to tease her, he lied for the <em><b>first</b></em> time, " You know, I'd rather be home at this time and doing the home works." Not really, he enjoyed her presence around him. To put it simply, he likes her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Can't you walk home by yourself?" he asked, earning a cute and childish pout from her before sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After almost a year, their friendship grew stronger and they almost knew each other like the back of their hands. While Kei thought that she seemed satisfied with their current relationship, he wanted more. He wanted her to be his, to be able to hold her in his arms and to place his lips upon her forehead while muttering the three forbidden words into her ear. He couldn't make it happen though. Not when she said that there's a special person currently residing in her heart. He didn't know who it was, he just assumed that he was too late. Then came his <em><b>second</b></em> lie. When she was talking animatedly with her friends, her back facing him, his friend noticed his uncharacteristically soft eyes and barely noticeable but genuine smile upon his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> " You love her, don't you?" his friend asked quietly, earning a click of tongue from him and his cheeks glowing in a light pink hue as he said a lie, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I don't. She doesn't even reach my standards. Look at her! She's so average," he denied in a quick manner while thinking the opposite. His friend just chuckled but unbeknownst to them, she heard it; it hurt, especially when it came from the person she'd grown to love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks after that, she was distant and eventually stopped coming to school, always calling in sick. His team, concerned for the girl, forced him to go check up on her and skip practice. He clicked his tongue before saying, " I don't have an option, do I? What a troublesome girl, making me miss practice. I don't even want to check on her.." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei lied for the <b><em>third</em></b> time, but in all honesty, he wanted to know why she'd been absent and take care of her if ever she's sick. So he followed their advice, skipped practice, and walked towards the direction of her home. When he was near, he saw a sight that made him regret visiting her. He saw her being carried and kissed on the forehead by a male around or maybe two years older than him that had curly brown locks and a dazzling smile that got girls falling head over heels for him <em>(Oikawa)</em>. He wasn't that near to see her features; how deathly pale her skin was and how weak she looked, but he deemed that he saw enough to see that she was comfortable in the boy's arms. Without creating a noise, he turned on his heels and went home, locking himself in his bedroom and lying to everyone around him and to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I'm fine. I don't care." He's perfectly aware of the fact that he was <b><em>lying </em></b>and <em>he hated it</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But what Kei hated most was the fact that he fell in love with a liar. He found out that she liked him like the way he did, that's why she persisted on becoming friends with him. She wasn't invincible like he thought she was, she was always vulnerable and he unknowingly prodded into her weak spots. She wasn't just sick- she was ill and his assumptions were wrong because it was her cousin that he saw that day. She was suffering from a terminal illness and yet she acted so carefree. She fell for him way before he did for her; that's why she took the risk and went up to him to be his friend.. because she's happy if she gets to stay by his side as long as she can.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He deeply regretted locking himself in his room because he spent his chance to say goodbye and his chance to confess what he felt. He's fine, he said.. but as he stood under the dark gray sky with the heavens weeping at the loss of another angel, he told the truth.. since it doesn't cost him anything. He sighed shakily, his fists clenched and trembled, his nails digging into his palms as he tried to blink away the blur in his vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He spoke, his voice cracking at some points, " I hate you so much. I hate how you didn't even give me a chance to love you. I hate how you left me without saying goodbye. I hate how you lied to me." He gritted his teeth and suck in sharp breath before he proceeded, " We both lied.. and it cost us everything. While it cost you your own life, it cost me you, my everything. I honestly hate you, you know that?" He tried to glare down at her gravestone beneath him, seemingly mocking him for being too late. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" But, I really did love you.. I still do." He confessed with a whimper as his knees gave up on him and tears cascaded freely down his cheeks, mixing with the rain that poured harshly onto his being.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, minna!~ So about this, the four lies are pertaining to the four main lies that ruined Tsukki's chances with reader-chan and the one truth is the forbidden three words that he never got to say to her in person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. April Fools' Day Goes Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You tried to prank your boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei.. but unfortunately, the tables turned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Fine. I think it's for the better anyway. "</p><p> </p><p>" W-What?"</p><p> </p><p>" I said fine. If that's what you want, then let's do it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You stood there in front of him with your mouth agape, shocked like a deer stuck in the headlights as you tried to gather your thoughts. You were only joking, you didn't know that he would even think about it, let alone, agree to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You thought your plan would work. You even asked Kuroo and Bokuto for some help and asked them if it was okay. The three of you were all in on it: the plan where you would fool <b><em>the </em></b>Tsukishima Kei on April fool's day. They knew you were the only one who could do it. Why? Because you were the tall salty blonde's girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They knew how soft Tsukishima goes when you're by his side; how whipped he is for you. They always teased him about it, but he doesn't give a damn. In fact, you're the only one (besides his mother) that he goes soft for and he loves it when he does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You make him feel so warm, so content, and so loved that he couldn't help but be vulnerable around you. And despite you hanging around with crack heads (that he also hangs out with), namely Kuroo and Bokuto, and catching some of their idiotic tendencies, he loves you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You knew that he does and it still makes you feel giddy; along with feeling the butterflies rampaging in your stomach whenever he looks at you like you're the most beautiful being his ochre eyes could land on (in which, you are) or when he holds you close to his heart and lets you hear his heart beating loudly against his rib cage or how he treats you so gently like a fragile glass that he was afraid to break at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But you weren't that fragile. You weren't like those useless girls that would just cry and bat their eyelashes to get what they want (no offense). You're strong-willed and work hard to get what you want. You're also a girl with lots of love ready to pour out to the right person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that right person is Tsukishima Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even if others are against him being with you because of his salty personality, you could care less. When it comes to him, you're clingy—but not too clingy. You just make sure to let him hear the words and make him feel loved. You're the happiest person whenever he's with you. And you were downright lucky to find him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The both of you are so in love with each other that it was making the others jealous. You're so perfect together. If he teases you, you either tease back or hug him or kiss him senseless(whichever you prefer). When you tell him a joke you learned from the two crack heads, he smiles; not because the joke was funny, but because you look so happy that he couldn't help but smile too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because damn. He was utterly grateful to have you. He loves you really..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So why..</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why did you have to agree to the crack heads' plan?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They're very bad influences. You would never think of the plan if it wasn't for their help. He needed to let you learn and prevent you from hanging around the two of them that much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So back to the current situation...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Originally, the plan was going to be someone from a 'random' account would capture a photo of you wearing Kuroo's clothes with you hugging him, but Kuroo would be dead from not only Kenma's hand and Kei would feel betrayed; you didn't want that. So the only thing suitable to fool him would be the most overused line that everyone dreaded from hearing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sent him a text when you decided it was time to set the plan to action.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>To: My Hotaru &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: My chibi-chan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: We need to talk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have something important to tell you. Come on over.</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was like he was waiting for you to message him because he already sent one back,</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>From: My Hotaru &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: My chibi-chan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: Okay.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'll be there in 5.</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You started to panic a little but then took steady breaths to calm yourself down. You weren't sure of how much time has passed by but your heart jumped when you heard the doorbell ringing. You placed your hand on your chest with a sigh before standing up from the couch and making your way towards the door to open it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because of the plan, you prevented yourself from pouncing onto your boyfriend and hugging him by biting your lip and looking down to avoid his gaze. Kei raised a brow at your strange behavior before asking, " What's wrong, <em>chibi</em>? Hurry up because I need to meet up with the team."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You gulped nervously, still not looking at him and keeping your act up, " I'm.." you paused dramatically, fumbling with your hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" You're what?"'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This joke might hurt him a bit, but your boyfriend's smart; he probably knew it's April fool's day and is waiting for you to get it over with. You believed that he'll know it's a joke immediately so you said the words, " I'm breaking up with you, Kei."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You continued to look down at your hands while covering your face with your (h/c) locks so he couldn't see the smile forming on your lips. You knew that he knew that this was all an act so in the next seconds, he'll expose you..</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But your smile disappeared when you heard, " Fine. It's for the better anyway." You raised your head and looked at him in disbelief as you asked, " W-What?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He lifted his eyebrow at you, repeating his words, " I said fine. If that's what you want, then let's do it." Then he narrowed his ochre orbs at you in a scrutinizing gaze. " Why do you look so shocked that I agreed? I'm not that much of an asshole, you know.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I'll let you go since you're better off without me anyway. You'll find someone who'll make you happier," he continued, his face blank as he scanned your expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You couldn't speak. You can't believe he agreed on breaking up with you. It's not too late if you take it back, right? But only if your voice came out. You tried to plead him with your teary eyes but he glanced down at his watch before turning around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" If that's all, I need to meet up with the team. Thank you for everything, (L/N)-san," he said as he left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seconds before he left and the door closed completely, your voice came out in a whimper and you fell to your knees. You stared at the door with your (e/c) orbs gushing out with tears. This was supposed to be only a joke. He was supposed to expose it. But why..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You hiccupped while rubbing your tears away even though they kept coming back. You love him so much that it hurts so bad to have him agree on breaking up with you. You thought he'll fight for you when it came to that situation, but he just surrendered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He loves you so why would he let you go so easily. He said that you need someone better. You didn't. You want him, only him. You're only the happiest with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sobbed into your hands as you stay rooted in your spot in front of the door even if your legs were starting to feel numb.</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Meanwhile..</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just before Kei closed the door, he heard you whimper and he did his hardest to close it completely so he wouldn't rush in and swipe you into his arms. He started to hear your cries so he walked away with clenched fists and tightly pursed lips. He knew of the plan and decided to humor you on it, despite knowing it'll hurt you. Those words that you said aren't just to be thrown around carelessly and treated as a joke. This hurt but this was the lesson he needed to teach you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't meeting up with his college volleyball team. He was referring to the crack heads ( Bokuto and Kuroo), Akaashi, and Kenma. He was going to have a long talk with them at their usual meeting place and have Akaashi and Kenma scold their boyfriends at their wrongdoings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After three hours of lecturing the crack heads and apologies from them, he went back to your house to reconcile with you; knowing that you're regretting your actions and were learning from your mistake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he rang the doorbell four times and received no response, he decided to use the key that you gave him to open the door. Once he turned the knob and cracked the door open a little, he instantly heard your cries; it was near too so he swung the door open and was met with a sight that broke his heart: you were still in the position that he left you but this time, you were kneeling and sobbing into your hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He closed the door behind his back and bent down to pick you up into his arms. You couldn't see through your tears so you didn't know it was him yet and your snot clogged up your nose, preventing you to know it was him by his scent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" K-Kuroo-senpai?" You called out as you continued to rub your eyes to keep the tears from falling. You tensed when you heard his voice say, " Tch, it hasn't been a day yet and you're already calling out for another man?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You can't be mistaken. You knew and loved that voice from the depths of your heart. You just broke up with him and he agreed so why was he here? But you can't be anymore than thankful he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your tears stopped momentarily from the shock and relief coursing through your veins as you looked up at him. You pinched yourself to see if you were just dreaming but he grabbed your hand to stop you. You were so out of it that you didn't even know you already reached your bedroom. Then he sat down on your bed with you on his lap as he looked down at you with a smile and said, " You're eerily quiet, it's creeping me out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your lips quivered before you broke down in front of him, whimpering his name, " Kei—hic—Kei!" He clicked his tongue before he moved so his back was leaning on the bed's head rest, his arms wrapping around your trembling figure and pulling you close to his chest. You hugged him back as tightly as you could because who knows if this was just a dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Stop trembling so much, <em>chibi</em>. I'm here now." He sighed as he lazily ran his fingers in your (h/c) locks to calm you down, but it made you cry harder as you started to apologize between hiccups and sobs, " K-Kei—hic—I'm sowry! I-It was just a joke—hic! I-It's April fool's day s-so.. please don't leave me—hic—I'm sorry, Kei!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He placed his lips on the top of your head before resting his chin against it and replying, " I know, it's alright. It's the crack heads' fault that they got in your head," he paused with a growl, pulling away from your embrace to lean his forehead onto yours, cupping your cheeks and squishing them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" You should stop hanging around them so much. Look at what they made you do.." he said and trailed off to wipe your tears away gently before he continued, " You look like a mess. Heh, do you love me that much, <em>chibi</em>?" He teased you and smirked when you clenched his shirt in your hands tighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You slid your eyes shut, brushing your lips against his softly before pulling away to stare into his ochre eyes and nodding your head with a warm smile. " Yeah.. I love you so much, Kei." You also felt your cheeks heat up when you saw his cheeks lighting up in pink at your blunt confession. But you didn't stop there, you cupped his face, nuzzling your nose against his before slowly kissing everywhere on his face." I love you so, so, so, so much, Kei.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I don't need a better man to make me happier.. I only want you. You're the only one who makes me the happiest, Kei." He still wasn't used to your affection because he could feel his heart pumping out blood faster. He held you tighter in his arms. " I think you learned your lesson, no?" he asked and you gave him a nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Good. But just so you know.." he pulled you down and in the next seconds, you found yourself laying beside him. " If that time comes where you'll break up with me, I'll refuse. I'm never, ever, letting you go." To emphasize, he pulled you close to his chest before leaning down and capturing your lips with his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I was never a selfless person to begin with so I'm keeping you all to myself," he said when he pulled away with a smirk, causing you to giggle and nuzzle into his chest; your hands holding onto his shirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a while of resting his chin on top of you head, combing his fingers through your hair, and kissing your head, he heard your even breathing and felt your grip on him loosen. He was going to sleep too so he placed his glasses on the bedside table before sighing in content and holding you in his arms. He pulled away a bit for a while to stare down at you and caress your cheek. He leaned down to place one last kiss on your forehead before slipping into dreamland as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>God knows he loves you so much. He's not that selfish; he won't keep you to himself if you've gone unhappy with him and find someone else. He'd do anything to make you happy. He'd willingly let you go even though it would hurt him. But for now, he'll treasure his time with you and hope <em>that</em> time will never come.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course it wouldn't. You love him just as much.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Romeo, Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This contains pictures of messages!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei was currently laying on his bed, about to sleep because he was tired from grocery shopping. He bought the ingredients needed to make your favorite food and something else that he knew you would be utterly ecstatic about. The apartment was quiet because you weren't there; your voice weren't echoing through the walls. It's been a week that you weren't in Japan because you visited your parents and he missed you (not that, he'd tell you).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just then, he heard his phone chime, signaling that someone sent him a message. He turned on his side and grabbed his phone from the dresser. He paused for a while to admire his lock screen: a photo of you and him in university, dressed in cheap bridal get-ups because his team paid for the marriage booth to pour out all of their efforts for the two of you. Those who were managing the marriage booth instantly agreed because you were the most ideal couple and everyone awed over the both of your interactions. Even though the bridal dress you were wearing was simple, you owned it. You were so beautiful that he was red-faced the whole time even if it was just a fake marriage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He input the pin: the numbers of your anniversary to open his phone and rolled his ochre orbs, seeing it was your chat head that popped up. He pressed it and read what you sent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei chuckled. He could already imagine you copying that emoji, pouting at your screen and typing furiously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kei sat up and leaned against his bed's headrest, smugly smirking as he waited for your reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His ochre orbs narrowed in suspicion. He was expecting you to whine again and try to deny his claim. You were trying to suck up to him because you were plotting something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes before replying back or else, you'll keep on saying it. Where were you?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He called it, he knew you were plotting something. He felt his ego inflate at how he can read you just like an open book. But what were you going to send him? He hoped that it's not another one of your memes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kei realized what you were doing but decided to play dumb; he knew that you probably already figured out that he wasn't going to give a decent reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He chuckled at you still trying to get him to reply and making typos along the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn't mean it but he felt guilty for saying it. But then again, he knew that something like that wouldn't bring you down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He was blushing as he replied. You were so adorable, he just wanted to go through his screen and trap you in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He could feel the corner of his lips twitching upwards as he imagined you grinning at him cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His felt his heart fluttering against his chest. You were always fluent in expressing your feelings through words and actions and he couldn't help but feel lucky to have you. He was going to express it when you come home to him by cooking you your favorite food and give you something extra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He decided against giving you a reply. He'd say it to you later. He turned off his phone and closed his eyes after taking off his glasses, taking a nap before he would get up to start cooking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>He groaned when he opened his eyes. He felt kind of sad, it was creeping him out. But then again, he misses you so that's probably why. He yawned, stretching his limbs on his bed before getting his phone and opening it. You hadn't sent new messages and were online about three hours ago. '<em>Maybe you were on your way home now..' </em>he thought as he sat up and cracked his stiff neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to wear the fluffy dinosaur slippers that you gave for him as a present, his phone rang. He looked at the caller, expecting it to be you but was met with Tanaka Ryuunosuke's number. He was still not used to calling him by his first name but he knew that he should because your sister was already married to him. He swiped the answer button and placed it near his ear, yawning as he asked, " What do you want, Tanaka-<em>san</em>?" Kei stood up and went out of his room as he waited for him to reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He reached the door way of the living room just as he heard him say, " You just woke up, Tsukishima?" Kei replied a yes as he continued to go to the kitchen to start preparing. It might be that he was still feeling hazy from his nap but he didn't hear the background noises and the tone of his senior's voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Watch the news, Tsukishima," Tanaka told him. He raised a brow as contemplated before shrugging and going to the living room; plopping down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" If this is another ramble about Hinata and Kageyama's matches," Kei started as he reached for the remote then continued, " I prefer to—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I promise it's not.. " he heard him say. He rolled his eyes then turned the tv on. He switched it to the news channel and told his senior, " I'm watching it, what now?" He forgot to wear his glasses so the words on the screen were quite blurry but he saw the picture: rows of victims lined up with the background of a plane crash.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then he heard it. The reporter said the flight number.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dark thoughts started to cloud his mind but then he dismissed it because you came home a while ago. Then the reporter added that it was the flight coming back from the country your parents were in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" You're joking, right?" He didn't know if it was towards the reporter or to his senior but he couldn't care less. His hope hasn't diminished yet, the reporter was currently stating the names of those who survived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While listening to the names uttered by the reporter and paying more attention to the other line where his senior was, he heard crying; lots of it. A loud sob broke out and he was startled because of how near it felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then he realized it came from him when your name was recited by the reporter. Tears blurred his vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, they're not tears of relief..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your name was listed with those who didn't survived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei ended the call with his senior, shakily holding his phone in his hands as he went to your chat head. He read your messages again and deeply regretted not replying back. He didn't want to believe it so he sent you a message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He refused to accept it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He was getting desperate. He knew it was not like him to send a heap of messages but right now, he needed confirmation that you were still there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" No.. no.. answer me, please."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He knew he was sobbing pathetically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He decided to turn his phone off, holding onto the walls to support his trembling knees while he walked back to your shared bedroom. Once he laid on the bed, he whimpered when he inhaled your scent. He was surrounded by it when he clutched the plushy that you hugged in your sleep and placed the comforter on his body racking with sobs His eyes stung. He'd never cried this hard before. But then again, this was the only time that the gods stole his source of happiness..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rina: I know.. I cried too.. ;^;</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So..</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I..</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Made a happy ending to lift my and your spirits up!~</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kei woke up with a start, panting heavily as he clutched at his chest, his heart throbbing in pain for his loss. He hid his face in his hands, a whimper escaping before he bit his bottom lip to muffle his anguished noises.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He flinched when he felt small hands gripping his wrists away and letting them cup his face. His mouth was agape as he stared at your features: your mussed up (h/c) locks, your half-lidded (e/c) orbs drowsy and showing concern as your lips parted to let your voice out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your voice was a little rough because of sleep but he was longing to hear it. If this was just a dream, he would gladly stay but he knew this wasn't because your hands felt too warm to be just a dream. He placed his hands over yours that was cupping his face just to confirm it. Your thumbs rubbed his tears away as you asked, " What happened, Kei?" His name, uttered by you was his anchor to reality; the one that keeps him sane; keeps him at ease.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You yelped when you were tackled onto the bed and before you could even process what just happened, Kei was placing kisses all over your face and with each kiss, he uttered, " I love you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I love you so much."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You giggled and hugged his neck, your fingers running through his messy blonde tufts as you leaned in to peck the tip of his nose; successfully letting him pause.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" What's gotten into you, Kei?" you asked him with a smile. He just stared into your (e/c) orbs before grabbing something from under his pillow, making you sit up to take a peek. You gasped and covered your mouth with both hands, feeling yourself tear up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He faced you, gazing deeply into your glassy (e/c) orbs and opening the box, saying, " I love you so much, (Y/N). Marry me, please?" Your hands dropped limply against your lap. You knew that if you were standing, your knees would give up so you were thankful you were in bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" You're so lame, Kei! It's only three in the morning—why didn't you prepare a speech?!" you wailed shamelessly in front of him. He stayed silent and grabbed your hand, sliding the ring on your finger before kissing it repeatedly; his arms trapping you in an embrace. You didn't say no so he knew what your answer was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You pulled your hand away from him and buried your face into his chest, now sniffing with a smile as you felt his chin on top of your head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I love you, Kei."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Take Her to the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I found a song while looking for the 'Take her to the moon for me' quotes and decided to make this from that. Please listen to it, it's a very beautiful song. I think that it was sung by a Filipino (?) Her name is Moira Dela Torre.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might've posted this already but meh. This is a Hanahaki disease AU.</p><p> </p><p>Jonquil - symbolize friendship and when used in bouquets, they can represent the desire for the return of affection.</p><p>Striped Carnation - stands for rejection or refusal “I’m sorry I would love to be with you but I can’t.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">I know it's been a while since our eyes last met<br/>Too many words were left unsaid<br/>Your head was poking out of the driver's seat<br/>Eyes full of tears, I couldn't leave</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the empty road stretching along for miles, came a whimper from the passenger seat of a white sedan, " Tadashi.. What should I do?" He didn't know. He didn't know how to give her an advice. Especially when she was asking on how to mend the crack in her relationship with <strong><em>him</em></strong><em>. </em>Her eyes were always trained on <strong><em>him</em></strong><em>, </em>never meeting his<em>, </em>only meeting<em> <strong>his</strong>. </em>Because it's always <strong><em>him</em></strong><em>. </em>It's always been <strong><em>him</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could only purse his lips tightly to prevent the mixture of the petals of striped carnation and jonquil coated with blood pouring out: a sign of unrequited love that remains unreciprocated for years 'til the present. He didn't have much time left but he couldn't leave yet. Not when she looks so broken beside him. Not when he knows that she's in the state she is in right now because of <strong><em>him.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He parked his sedan by the side of the curb, gazing at her from his peripheral while turning the engine off. It was great that the road they're in is deserted because her incessant sobs were echoing throughout the night, striking his chest with sharp knives ( And he's sure that <strong><em>he's</em></strong> no better, wallowing in guilt and regret).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He removed his seat belt, moving closer to the girl he grew up with, his best friend, and the one who owned his heart without knowing. Enclosing her in a cage in the form of his arms, enveloping her with his warmth; letting her know that without words or with words that are left unsaid, he's always here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He'll always be here for her..</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">No matter what I do<br/>I still feel you coming back to me<br/>When I know that you never will<br/>So before I say goodbye<br/>Would you do one last thing for me?<br/>Be happy</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had a nice sleep—actually, that was an understatement—he had the best sleep in his entire life. Who wouldn't? With the way she clutched at his shirt, and the way she snored cutely and mumbling— " Kei.." His arms tightened around her figure, one of his hands covering his mouth and forcing the petals back in. He tried to focus on the feel of her in his arms: she was the missing piece to his puzzle.. but he knows that she's also <strong><em>his</em></strong>missing piece; the one that's perfect for <strong><em>him</em></strong><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed in defeat, calming his self by inhaling the sweet scent of her soft (h/c) locks. He smiled softly before pressing his lips on her forehead and letting it linger, before allowing sleep take over him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, with the sun yet to rise, the sound of his doorbell ringing woke him up. He blinked his eyes open, peeking down at the girl still sleeping soundly in his arms. He carefully laid her head down on the pillow before standing up, wearing his slippers before maneuvering his way out of his room to go greet the guest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was unknown to him why someone would be up at such an ungodly hour, but he was still in a daze from sleeping so comfortably with the girl he dreamt of holding in his arms that he paid no heed to it. When he swung the door open, he was greeted with a sight that he can't seem to forget.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Yamaguchi, sorry for waking you up.. but is (Y/N) here?" Never did he thought that this day would come. The day where he saw the calmest, the one who knew how to not lose his cool in any situation, the most organized person he knew look so uncomposed, so shaken up, so lost—so not <em>himself.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He never thought he would see his best friend, <strong>the <em>Tsukishima Kei,</em></strong> the one who owned the heart of the girl he wished to call his, like <strong><em>this</em></strong>: bags underneath his golden brown orbs that didn't have its usual glint of mischief—but instead glassy and sore like he'd been crying, which is a behavior that he wasn't known for—his blonde hair sticking up in all places like he'd been pulling at it too much, his knuckles that has dry blood decorating it from punching the wall repeatedly, and his voice—his voice that sounded so raw and vulnerable; it even cracked when he uttered her name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally taking in his friend's disheveled appearance, he blinked before shrieking frantically, " Tsukki! What happened to you?! Don't just stand there, come on in!" He ushered him inside his apartment, letting him take his shoes off by the <em>genkan, </em>and telling him that he'd make him coffee while he let himself be at home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turned the stove on, boiling up some water. Then he leaned on the kitchen isle, crossing his arms on his chest and staring off into the distance. He allowed himself to be lost in his own thoughts; if he could remember correctly, he fell in love with (Y/N) at first sight at such a young age, he even thought it was just a mindless infatuation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And take, take her to the moon for me<br/>Take her like you promised me<br/>Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Hanahaki disease happens when someone suffers from a one-sided love and cough up petals. The disease is life-threatening when the feelings remain unrequited for years. It only ends when their beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when they die. It was well-known but not that recurrent—only a few rare cases here and there—their diseases were also treated or disappeared gradually. But unfortunately, not in his case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was bullied a lot in the past because of his face, but when he met Tsukishima, he was determined to be like him because he was cool; he wasn't lame and pathetic, unlike him. Coincidentally, (Y/N) was tagging along with the tall blonde boy and the three of them had been friends ever since. And of course, when his olive green orbs met hers, he knew something was brewing deep inside of him but he paid it no mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was one day in their last year of middle school that he coughed up a few handful of blood-coated petals. He didn't know why and how it was happening to him when he's clearly not in love with someone <em>(or so he thought)</em>. But when he gazed at the backs of the two whom he grew up with, he knew that he's gravely mistaken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the way she stared up at him with her lips curving upwards fondly, the way she uttered his name with unbounded affection, and the way her (e/c) hues always lit up when he appeared, he knew she loves him. But he was confused. She wasn't coughing up petals like him, despite the tall blonde male not returning her advances. So, he started to tune in to the little details that he missed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He should've paid attention. The <strong><em>Tsukishima Kei </em></strong>wasn't one to listen to anyone. He doesn't want anyone to tell him what to do. He also wasn't the type to smile genuinely, only a sarcastic one, a smirk, a frown, or even a scowl. He also dislikes—rather, despised skin ship or any show of affection especially if it came from girls.. And yet, his headphones dangled around his neck during their walks home, his posture relaxed and at ease when (Y/N) clung onto his arm, his dull amber orbs lighting up whenever she entered the room and softening when she calls his name, the ghost of a genuine smile that forms on his face, and the way he listened to her requests and complied to her wishes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He watched the two of them for years, all the while covering his mouth with a handkerchief as he did so. It was obvious to everyone except them, they were very oblivious to their own feelings. During their walks home, Yamaguchi stayed behind them, watching their bickering and the space between their arms minimizing until there wasn't anymore left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Someday I know we'll meet again<br/>In heaven by the rainbow's end<br/>And I only wish you happiness<br/>Until we meet again</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A screeching noise snapped him back to the real world, also causing him to jump. He breathed in and out, calming his heart rate before turning the stove off and preparing three cups of coffee for him and his best friends. When he was done, he set them up on the kitchen isle before retracing his steps back to his room. The door was slightly left ajar, allowing him to see what was inside and hear the words spoken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He should've known better than to eavesdrop, and yet, he still did. (Y/N) was still sleeping so comfortably in his sheets while Tsukishima was caressing her cheek with his hand, his slender fingers ghosting along her jaw before he went back to place his hand on her rosy cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles on it. " (Y/N).. I'm sorry," he apologized. <strong><em>Tsukishima Kei</em></strong> wasn't one to apologize, but then again, it was her who he was apologizing to; not just anyone, never just anyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I.. thought you were joking. You know that I don't just believe in something, right?" he paused, seeing if she was going to respond. Yamaguchi also held his breath in anticipation. And there it was—" You know, I don't joke about something serious like that, <em>Kei.</em>" He saw Tsukishima flinch and his hand about to retreat but she firmly held it against her cheek, slowly opening her (e/c) eyes to gaze up at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then she sat up, pulling his hand that was on her cheek into both of hers and laid it upon her lap. She lovingly looked down at his hand; gently rubbing his calloused palm from the years he spent on playing volleyball. '<strong><em>Oh no'</em></strong>—Yamaguchi thought, his hand flying towards his mouth. The longer he watched, the harder it was for him to breathe. But he continued, staying quiet as he watched what she does next.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a few moments before she furrowed her brows when she realized that there was blood decorating his knuckles. "Kei! What did you do?! Stay right there," she demanded as she rose up and went into the bathroom attached to his room, rummaging through the small cabinet before finding a white box. Once it was in her possession, she immediately went back to his bed and sat down, taking Tsukishima's hand into hers to dab a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant on his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she was done, she put everything aside and stared up at him; finally taking in his disheveled appearance. He looked so lost, it hurt her to see him like that. Her (e/c) orbs shone with unshed tears as she cupped his cheeks. " Kei.. what happened? Where's your glasses?" she asked while Tsukishima just closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch and holding one of her hands that was on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, that wasn't enough for him because in the next second, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her onto his lap; earning a surprised squeal from her lips. " K-Kei?" she squeaked, squirming and trying to get off but he tightened his grip around her, burying his face into the base of her throat. " (Y/N).." he uttered her name weakly, earning a hum and a set of fingers combing through his blonde tufts. " I'm here, Kei.." she cooed as she kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, his hot breath fanning over her bare skin as he spoke, " I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have answered like that. I shouldn't have dismissed it. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me.." he trailed off, pulling away to gaze into her eyes, " But I should've told you either way.." He couldn't look her in the eyes so he looked to the side guiltily. She pursed her lips, cupping his face in her hands and letting him have no choice but to stare at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Tell me what, Kei?" she asked, her (e/c) orbs searching his. He couldn't deny her the answer, he never could. So instead of answering first, his hand went to the back of her head, pulling her closer until his lips connected with hers. When she returned the kiss, his free hand laid on her waist while her arms slid around his neck; her fingers playing with his hair. Their lips perfectly molded against each other that they almost wanted to not pull away. Even Yamaguchi couldn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>'I should've left sooner. I shouldn't have stayed.' </em></strong>He thought as he kept both of his hands on his mouth, the burning sensation building up in his throat and lungs. He was rooted in his place, watching the scene that he knew everyone would approve of, the scene that everyone was waiting for after so long. He watched as they pulled away and rested their foreheads upon each other's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After catching her breath, (Y/N) smiled before parting her lips to repeat her question, gazing affectionately into his ochre eyes, " Tell me what, Kei?" She wanted to hear the words she's been longing for years.He returned her gaze, knowing that this was so way out of character for him.. but maybe he doesn't know himself well enough. But who cares, he was willing to lose his ego and pride with uttering the three forbidden words to her so uninhibitedly.. and he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Tell you that.. I love you," he paused before saying it, hesitating at first but with the way her bottom lip quivered, and how her bright (e/c) orbs were welling up with tears, he knew that there was no need to. He smiled fondly at her as she tried to calm herself down, hiccupping while wiping her tears away. She sniffed as he pulled her into his chest, clutching at his shirt and sobbing, " Kei, you're a moron.." He planted his lips softly on top of her head, muttering an " I know." before running his fingers through her silky (h/c) tresses. She thumped him on the chest weakly, whimpering, " Kei.. Kei, I love you too!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>That was it. </em></strong>Yamaguchi couldn't hold it back any longer. He collapsed on his knees, his hands keeping him from face planting onto the floor while his vision blurred up with tears because of the pain. Whether it was pain from the heart-warming scene he just witnessed or from the stupendous amount of petals and blood that he was coughing up, he didn't know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Wish I could stick around and fight back your tears<br/>Tell you "My love, I'm still here"<br/>Someday we'll understand why I had to leave<br/>But for now I need you to set me free</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple heard him and from his peripheral he could see them scrambling up and about to go to him but he held up his hand, " I'm fin—Ack!" From where they were standing, he knew they couldn't see what he was heaving up. But they were concerned, especially (Y/N). Before he knew it, his arms gave out and he fell on his side, staring up at his best friend, shaking his shoulders and shouting something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Shit, Yamaguchi! Oi, can you fucking hear me?! (Y/N), call the ambulance!"</p><p> </p><p>" I already did—hic, Tadashi, please be alright!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>' Weird ' </em></strong>It was really weird. Yamaguchi suddenly couldn't hear anything. He didn't even see them move from their spot. Tsukishima left to open the locked door to let the paramedics in so the last thing Yamaguchi saw made his heart clench more painfully: (Y/N) laid his head onto her lap, cupping his face while hers had tears flowing down like waterfalls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Tadashi, don't leave us, please!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>.  .  .</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didn't know what happened. Neither of them did. The events were a blur because of the shock and disbelief. They were just coming to terms with their reciprocated feelings and then—all of a sudden, their kindest and most generous best friend was lying in the pool of his own blood and something else they didn't pay much attention to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, they were in the hospital a few seats across the emergency room. (Y/N) was long passed out in Tsukishima's arms; exhausted from her all crying and her mind going into haywire from thinking the worst while he just cradled her in his lap, rubbing soothing circles into her back, combing her hair with his fingers gently, and cooing her name softly to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how much time has passed but his eyes lit up in recognition at the elderly woman resembling Yamaguchi. He greeted her with a bow of his head before asking her to sit down on one of the chairs but she just smiled and waved her hand dismissively, just exactly at the moment that the double doors opened to let her see her poor son on the gurney.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was about to stand but he remembered the passed out female in his arms and sighed, looking apologetically to Yamaguchi's mother. She just nodded with a smile before following the doctors and nurses that pushed his son's gurney into a room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He cupped (Y/N)'s cheek before shaking her shoulder slightly. " Hey, wake up. The surgery is done." She didn't wake up yet so he kissed her eyelids and her nose, successfully waking her up. She groaned softly before opening her eyes, leaving them half-lidded from the soreness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" T.. Tadashi.. where is he?" She was starting to struggle in his arms, but he held onto her, standing up and going to the direction Yamaguchi's mother went. " Stay still or I'll drop you," he teased her to ease the atmosphere, giving chaste kiss to her cheek. She complied and leaned into him, kissing his jaw as a response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the room, only Yamaguchi's mother was left. She was standing beside her son, brushing away the strands from his freckled face before turning to face them. (Y/N) went down from Tsukishima and bowed to her, greeting her. She raised her head when she heard her chuckle and couldn't help the squeak when she was embraced. She smiled before hugging her back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi's mother didn't let the blonde escape and forced him into the hug too. Despite the grumbling, he wrapped one of his arms around the elderly woman. She ruffled both of their hair before pulling away and exclaiming, " I missed you two troublemakers! It's been so long, but I think you two lovebirds already figured it out?" They gave each other a glance, blushing when they met each other's gaze before looking back to the elderly woman; nodding their heads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Ah, that's great! Now, sit down, both of you," she said, pushing the both of them down on the long seat, pulling a spare chair in front of them and sitting on it. " I know you have questions, so let loose."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was the first to ask, " Is he fine already? He coughed up a lot of blood and we never knew he was ill." It stung the both of them slightly because they were the ones who grew up with him and the ones closest to him, and yet, he didn't even tell them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Have you heard of the Hanahaki disease?" the elderly woman asked them. They shook their heads 'no', having no clue about it, causing her to sigh and say, " I figured. In most cases, the disease disappeared gradually.. but Tadashi's been having it since his last year of middle school." She was about to continue but her phone rang so she excused herself to answer it and stood up quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The couple managed to hear some of her words but was confused by them. "...cremate.. bury.. " They thought that someone from their relatives died and they were asking her to come. After the short call, she entered again and took her bag, apologizing to them, " I'm sorry to leave him in your hands but I've got to attend some urgent matters." Then she left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Kei, when will he wake up?" (Y/N) asked, tearing up as she clutched at his sleeve. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to him before giving a response, " I don't know.." She sighed sadly before nuzzling her face into his side, her shoulders starting to bob up and down because of her sobs starting to increase in volume.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She whimpered as she held onto him, " Kei, I'm scared.. scared that he'll leave.." He could only remain strong for her and Yamaguchi so he held her in his arms, telling her that everything's going to be alright, even though he felt that it wouldn't be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amidst of her cries, Yamaguchi woke up and turned his head to the side to see them. He didn't cough up blood this time but his eyes stung, his lungs burned and the pain he felt in his chest was excruciating, knowing that he was the reason that the girl he treasured was crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi wished that he could stay so he would be the one in Tsukishima's position right now. He wants to be the one to hold her in his arms and wipe her tears away, tell her that he'll never leave her side; that he'll always be by her side.. but he was only human, he grows tired too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew that she'll be the only one in his heart. He knew that she'll always be the one. But she wasn't his. She was Tsukishima's. They were soulmates; they were meant to be together, not to be apart. He could just smile bitterly at his thoughts while feeling his face wet and tasting salt in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>.  .  .</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before the clock struck 12 o'clock; indicating it was time for Yamaguchi to have his lunch, (Y/N)'s cousin, Kuroo, picked her up and took her home. There wasn't any struggle in her side because she was still half-asleep at that time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" <em>Oya, oya, oya</em>, the cat's out of the bag now, I see." Kuroo's raven nest peeked through the door as he looked at the couple sitting on the long sofa. Tsukishima just clicked his tongue and asked him to stay quiet with a pointed glare. He just chuckled at his grumpy <em>kouhai</em> before turning to Yamaguchi and greeting him, wishing him to get well soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then he held out his arms to Tsukishima, sweatdropping from the scrutinizing gaze he kept on him. Kuroo sighed and held his hands up in defense. " Geez, Tsukki. Relax, I'm her cousin. I'll take her home safely and nurse her back to health." (Y/N) managed to catch a slight fever in the hospital, but it wasn't anything serious. It's probably because of the mixture of emotions, stress, and fatigue piling up that she caught it. That's why he called Kuroo, to take care of her because she might get Yamaguchi sick too <em>(well, that is if he wasn't even sick in the first place).</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He passed her to him reluctantly after pecking her forehead. With a glare matched with a scowl towards her cousin and a concerned and worried frown towards her sleeping body in his arms, Kuroo saluted before excusing himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Is Yamaguchi-san awake? He needs to eat and take his medicine." A nurse entered with a tray of food and Tsukishima helped her set his bed and the table up. Yamaguchi thanked her as she left before saying, " Tsukki, you should eat too. I'm fine by my own." Tsukishima was about to refuse but the growl that escaped his stomach made his ears redden in embarrassment so he excused himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I'll be back later. I'll see how (Y/N)'s doing after buying food."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">No matter what I do<br/>I still feel you coming back to me<br/>When I know that you never will<br/>So before I say goodbye<br/>Would you do one last thing for me?<br/>Be happy</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi already said his farewells to his parents after Tsukishima left. They knew that this was coming. Their son was always stubborn; choosing not to love somebody else except the one who's heart already belonged to the person he looked up to, the one who saved him: to his best friend. It hurt them but they smiled, knowing that he was so strong for holding on so long for them. They knew that it's time to let him go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When his parents left, he stared outside the window with the last sunset that he will witness. He took it in, burning it into his mind; appreciating the purple, maroon, and orange hues mixing well together with the pink clouds, the building lights slowly coming to life, the cars, the sea of people, the lone leaf that struggled on holding on, and—his reflection. He stared as his tears slowly slipped out on its own accord.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only he found someone who would reciprocate his feelings so he could be free of his pain. If only he didn't fell in love with her. If only he met her first before the blonde. If only she wasn't <strong>his</strong>. If only..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>'No' </em></strong>he shook his head at his thoughts before realizing that there was a silhouette in the corner of his eyes. He swiveled his head abruptly, flinching in surprise. " Tsukki, you scared me!" Tsukishima stood still, handing him a handkerchief. Yamaguchi took it, smiling sheepishly before wiping his tears away. When he was finished, Tsukishima was actually scaring him now because he can't see his face; his blonde hair was covering it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Tsukki-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was confused. " What-" Tsukishima cut him off again, " Hanahaki disease, you have it, right?" He nodded his head. " Before the start of high school?" Again, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then all of a sudden, Tsukishima cursed as he punched the wall, " Damn it, Yamaguchi!" He braced himself on the wall, remembering what he found out with Kuroo while as Yamaguchi fidgeted in his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Kuroo-san, do you know what Hanahaki disease is?" Tsukishima asked him as he put the plates they ate in aside. Kuroo hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. " Yep, it rings a bell! Yamamoto's sister had it once. Why did you ask?" he tilted his head questioningly at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima massaged his temples in frustration at the dumb cat not piecing it together yet. " Yamaguchi has it," he said. Kuroo asked him, " Since when?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Since his last year of middle school.." Kuroo grew eerily quiet at his response. Then after a few moments, he said, " He doesn't have long before he dies.." He sipped on his water before continuing, " The disease isn't supposed to last that long. It has no medical cure yet. When Yamamoto's sister had it, we saw how painful it was."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima furrowed his brows in confusion, asking, " What causes it?" Kuroo gave his response, " You see.. The Hanahaki disease happens when someone suffers from a one-sided love and cough up petals. It only ends when the one they love returns their feelings; strong friendship isn't enough, or when they die. In his case, he's been suffering for years that it shortened his lifespan.." Tsukishima was about to speak, but Kuroo added something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" And do you know, Tsukki? How he gazes at you and (Y/N)-chan with longing? How his eyes are always chasing (Y/N)-chan, and how he wants to stay beside her at all times?" Tsukishima had never been so stumped by his own realization, except for that moment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi solemnly stared at him, before gazing out of the window again. " Tsukki.. Can I ask you a favor?" Tsukishima nodded, straightening up and staring at the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi bit his lip to keep it from trembling. " Before I say goodbye.. can you please.." he paused, turning to Tsukishima. Tsukishima's eyes widened in fraction when he did. Why? Tears were falling steadily down his face; Yamaguchi hated to let Tsukishima see him like that so he did his best to keep his tears to himself. But in this moment, he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Please be happy.. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And take, take her to the moon for me<br/>Take her like you promised me<br/>Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima tried to think of ways to help him. He can't just let him die. " Yamaguchi, let me help yo-" Yamaguchi shook his head and smiled. He already accepted his fate. " You can't, Tsukki," he said. Tsukishima prompted, " (Y/N) loves you, Yamaguchi! You can't leave yet, she'll—" but Yamaguchi cut him off, " I know she loves me, Tsukki.. but I also know that she loves you more.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wiped his tears away, even though it was useless because another set of tears formed. He sobbed, " It hurts. It <em>fucking</em> hurts to say this, Tsukki! Because I know that I'll leave her and that I'll break our promise: that I won't get to stay by her side. I won't get to see and make her happy. I won't get to stay and love her, Tsukki!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hiccupped, his hands resting on his eyes as if blocking the tears from coming out. " So please—" his voice cracked and he would be embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that he's dying. "—take her to the moon for me. Don't forget to say you love her every time and anywhere, Tsukki. I know it's uncharacteristic of you, but it'll make her happy.. I know you hate being sappy, but please, do this for me. I know I'm being pathetic but this is all I ask of you.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Yamaguchi, I'm sorry.. " Tsukishima apologized, walking towards Yamaguchi before wrapping his arms around him. Yamaguchi paused, shocked at the show of affection. He teased him to ease the atmosphere, " What? Don't tell me you turned gay for me, Tsukki!" But nevertheless he hugged back, saying, " Hug (Y/N)-chan for me, please. Hold her tightly and don't let go. Tell her it's alright and that.. it's time to set me free."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn't keep his cold and blank exterior on any longer; he's only human, he has emotions too. The full reality of losing his childhood best friend that was almost like a brother to him hits him hard, he couldn't help but shed tears. Yamaguchi tightened his grip on him, his shoulders shaking as he apologized, " I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to help you plan your proposal to her. I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to be your best man at your wedding. I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to spoil your children with toys. I'm sorry that I wouldn't get to grow old with the both of you. I'm sorry for leaving and asking you to do my requests. I'm sorry for making (Y/N)-chan cry. I'm so sorry, Tsukki, I can't stay any longer. Please tell (Y/N)-chan I love her and that I'm sorry for breaking our promise.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Someday I know we'll meet again<br/>In heaven by the rainbow's end<br/>And I only wish you happiness<br/>Until we meet again</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima tried to pull away, but Yamaguchi held onto him, his breaths were starting to get shallow. " Tsukki.. Promise me.. that you'll grant my requests.. alright?" Tsukishima nodded, his voice shaky as he answered, " I promise." Yamaguchi smiled at that, his vision starting to fade out and he could feel his strength slowly leaving him, but with the last ounces of it, he uttered the words, " Someday.. we'll meet again.. Until then, Tsukki.. I wish you both.. happiness."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt it: how Yamaguchi's grip loosened until he didn't feel it anymore, how he laid limp against him, and how the warmth of his body was slowly diminishing. He bit his lip. No one was there to watch him, so he mourned for his loss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pinched himself, trying to see if this was all just a nightmare, but what he heard throughout the hospital room: his silent cries, his heavy breathing, and a straight beeping sound that bounced off the walls, reminded him that it isn't; that Yamaguchi's really gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">No matter where you are<br/>You'll always have my heart<br/>No matter where you are<br/>I'll love you from afar<br/></span> </em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">No matter where you are<br/>You'll always have my heart<br/>No matter where you are<br/>I'll love you from afar<br/>You have my heart</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was days after Yamaguchi's death and now, all of his loved ones were there to say their last goodbyes. The weather was going along with their solemn atmosphere: the clouds were dark and thick, threatening to pour rain any second, but it didn't yet, just preventing the sun's rays to pierce through them and lighten the surroundings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All throughout the ceremony, (Y/N) was crying. And Tsukishima comforted her, letting her know that he's by her side. His chest clenched at hearing her cries, but he remained strong. He needed to. For her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When it was their turn to put flowers inside Yamaguchi's casket, (Y/N) weakly pushed Tsukishima away to walk by herself towards Yamaguchi's casket albeit shakily. She sobbed, putting down a black rose and a chrysanthemum before leaning down an placing a kiss on his forehead. When she pulled away and looked at his peaceful face, her knees gave up on her. But luckily, Tsukishima caught her. He glanced at his best friend, mentally saying goodbye and that he'll grant him his requests while picking up (Y/N) in his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When it was all done and everyone left because the rain might pour down harshly, (Y/N) insisted to stay. Of course, Tsukishima wouldn't leave her. He will never leave her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) knelt down in front of Yamaguchi's gravestone, tracing his name with trembling fingers and quivering figure. Then, all of a sudden, the rain poured down and Tsukishima opened up his umbrella and placed his coat over her to shield her from it. He knew she needed to talk to Yamaguchi, to set him free and really be at peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Tadashi, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" she blamed herself. Tsukishima was about to reprimand her, but she continued, " I know that if you were here, you'll say it isn't, but I can't help but feel it is. You're my best friend, Tadashi! You're our best friend.. I should've paid attention. I hurt you so badly—" her voice cracked and she tried to wipe away her endless tears, but they keep flowing. " You know I love you too, right, Tadashi? I know you held on for me, but you were in so much pain.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) smiled, caressing the gravestone like it was his face. " No matter where you are, you'll always stay in our hearts.. and now, I'm setting you free, Tadashi. No more pain and suffering. Be happy until we meet again." It was ethereal, but the rain stopped and a rainbow appeared; it was shining from the sun's rays. She looked up before wiping the last of her remaining tears and standing up, beaming a smile at Tsukishima while she did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Let's go home, Kei!" Tsukishima couldn't help but pull her into an embrace and kiss the top of her head; dropping his umbrella in a puddle. She giggled and hugged back, finally feeling light when she said her goodbye to her dearest friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">So be happy<br/>Don't be afraid to be happy</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Months later..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he knelt on one knee and held a velvet box containing a ring, he was nervous, but he knew that there was no need to be because (Y/N) already tackled him in a hug while saying " Yes! I will marry you!" and placing kisses all over his face. He smiled secretly and connected his lips with hers, ignoring the background noises of his former colleagues and friends. He felt warm and fuzzy inside because he knew that this was just the start of their happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And take, take her to the moon for me<br/>Take her like you promised me<br/>Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Staring at his bride while she was walking to the isle, made his ochre eyes glaze a bit with unshed tears. She was so beautiful and he's glad that she was finally going to be wife. Although his best man was his brother, he mentally talked to his best friend, ' <em>She's beautiful, right, Yamaguchi? If you can hear me from wherever you are, know that you're my #1 best man but don't tell nii-chan about that.'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When her hand was handed to him by her father, he held it and took it to his lips, mouthing three words that he always made sure he say to her every time. She beamed and blushed, giggling at him and answering back. After they exchanged their vows, put on their rings, said their " I do's," and unveiled the bride,  they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before leaning in and connecting their lips; relishing their first kiss as husband and wife amidst the loud cheers and exaggerated cries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Someday I know we'll meet again<br/>In heaven by the rainbow's end<br/>And I only wish you happiness<br/>Until we meet again</span> </em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nine months have passed since then..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A brown—almost blonde haired man was running in the hallways of the hospital. He came to a stop at a certain room, knocked, and waited for it to open while he braced his hand on the wall, catching his breath. When it did, he was immediately chided by his little brother, " You're so slow, <em>nii-chan</em>. What took you so long?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akiteru entered the room and placed a hand on his chest, still taking in oxygen, " T.. There.. was a traffic jam.. so I ran all the way here.. need water, Kei." Kei clicked his tongue before extending his hand. " Give it to me first, " he demanded. Akiteru sighed before digging into his pocket and handing him a fluffy blanket with dinosaur patterns.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei grabbed it and made his way to his wife on her bed, saying, " Here, to keep him warm." (Y/N) smiled and took his help in wrapping the blanket around her baby, still a bit weak from her labor. When they were done, Kei sat beside her and pulled her close to him; allowing her to lean onto him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before they could get lost in their own world, Akiteru asked them, " What's the little one's name?" The both of them gazed at each other, smiling before looking down at their precious treasure. In a synchronized manner, they said it and received a smile from their little angel and an approved hum from Akiteru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>" Tadashi. His name is Tadashi."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love a Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rina: I already posted this too!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" We're having.. what again?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I heard what my wife said but I needed to hear it again as confirmation. She chuckled nervously, fiddling with her fingers as she answered in a weak voice, " Twins, love."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" We're having.. twins?" I repeated her words, trying to process them in my mind. It seemed that my anxiousness was starting to leak out and she noticed it, her smile turning into a frown. " Why?.. Do you not want them?" Her mood changes so fast; I guess it's due to her pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, sighing at my mistake. " No, no, that's not it." I pulled her onto my lap, being mindful about the bump on her belly that contained two of our little angels. I wrapped my arms around her, my hand pushing her head to lean onto my chest so I can rest my chin on it while I tried to cover my bashfulness; failing to do so when I stuttered on the first syllable. " I-I'm happy, really—just shocked, is all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sighed contentedly, not paying any heed to it and nuzzling into the crook of my neck." I love you," she muttered, which made me pull back a bit to look at her, taking in her lovely visage while she did the same; looking at my lips more often than not. My hand rose up from her waist to the back of her neck, pulling her in and caressing her lips with mine, trying to let her know how much I love her through it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I love you too," I replied back shortly after I pulled away and leaned my forehead onto hers, adding, " You don't know how much." She grinned cheekily, her hands sliding from my chest to slither around my neck and play with my hair as she kept me close to her, our breaths intermingling whilst we got lost in each other's gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a while, I spoke, <strong>" <em>Thank you</em></strong>.." She just hummed, leaning in to kiss me again and smiling against my lips. Once she pulled back, she laid her head on my shoulder, her hands placed on top of mine that were on her baby bump.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" What do you think we should name them?" she questioned, rubbing circles on my hand. I paused to think but nothing came into mind. I pressed my lips on the crown of her head, telling her, " Nothing's coming to mind. We don't even know their gender yet.. Maybe in a few months, we'll think of something."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, understanding my point. Then suddenly, I flinched when she pushed against my chest and looked at me with wide eyes. It's a good thing that I was holding her so she didn't fall off. I cocked my head to the side, my brows furrowing in concern as I asked, " What's wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital?" It was always better to be safe than sorry after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, it was only a false alarm. She shook her head with a sheepish smile and apologized. " Sorry, I just remembered something," she said and tapped on my arms. I realized that she wanted me to let go so I did and supported her as she stood up. I was also about to stand up but she told me to stay in my seat while she went and got something. I obeyed her. No one argues with a pregnant woman, especially if they were your own wife.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The level of my worry meter started to increase when I heard a couple of thuds coming from our bedroom; it took my all to not stand up to go get her. <em>' I shouldn't worry.. I told her to promise me that if ever she feels that something is amiss, she'll call my name out immediately.' </em>At that thought, I relaxed. More so when she came waddling into the bedroom like a penguin. I cleared my throat to force my laughs back and focused my attention on the familiar box that she was holding in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>" Where did you—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I was looking for something to do when you went out with your friends yesterday. Got bored from my phone so I went to look at the photo albums that we have in our dresser," she cut me off short, sitting beside me; my hand instantly holding her waist. " Although, it's just a simple box.. it's so beautiful.<em> ' To the Moon and Back'.. </em>Your <em>ex-fiancee</em> must've loved you so much, huh?" I kept my lips shut, taking the box into my hands and stroking the words on top of it. " Did you open it?" I asked her and she just laid her head on my shoulder, shaking her head <em>'no'</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I didn't. I knew that you haven't opened it yet so.." I sighed and kissed her head. " Why don't we open it together then?" I suggested. She sat up properly and eagerly waited for my next actions. I chuckled and shook my head fondly, turning to the box and placing my hands on the lid, getting ready to lift it up. It's been so long since I've touched this box—maybe months or years, I don't know. When I first received it, I didn't open it. I couldn't open it at that time.. because the pain was <em>too much</em> to handle and soon, I almost forgot we have this box lying around in our home.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the lid open cautiously as if waiting for something to pounce out, I caught something shimmering inside. I opened it fully, taking the small tangle of silver chains holding a pendant on each and observing it. One was a circle with the words <em>' I love you</em>' on it while as the moon had <em>' to the moon and back' </em>on it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>" Oh my.. aren't these expensive?" My wife said from beside me, holding another open box but this time, it was tiny and held a pair of elegant looking rings. She took both out and felt their smoothness, pausing before narrowing her eyes at what was engraved on the inside. She tilted her head, looking at me. " <em>'I love you to the moon and back'</em> again? I think I'm getting jealous.. mind telling me about her?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I bit the inside of my cheek, debating on whether to tell my wife or not. It's not that I don't want to, I don't think I can yet. She understood my expression and smiled solemnly. " On second thought, let's just leave that for another day. What do you say, love?" I smiled back and nodded, kissing her cheek gratefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She giggled and pushed me away, then pointed to the stack of stationery envelopes left inside the box. I knew it must've been white some time ago but it was brown around the edges now.</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>" Those.." she pointed to them. ".. look kind of personal so I'm going to leave you be now. And I want you to read it without thinking that you're making me feel bad.. besides, I'm getting sleepy so I'll be heading to bed first." After she left, I took the first envelope with the earliest date at the bottom left corner, sliding the paper out and unfolding it. In an instant, I was met with a nostalgic penmanship: <em>my ex-fiancee's</em>. So I read it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey.. how are you doing, Kei? I miss you so much.. I'm sorry for the sudden leave—you know how my parents are.. I cried and begged so much but they still won't let me see you or at least say goodbye. They have me on a tight leash so a letter is all I could afford to do. It won't seem out of the ordinary as I love to write so they wouldn't take it away from me unlike my phone. Let's meet again in University, okay? Because they'll allow me to go back to Japan as I'm of legal age and able to live independently by then..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm actually really scared because you might fall for someone else while I'm not there.. but it's fine. Just remember that I love you to the moon and back, okay? I always will, even though you're on the other side of the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love, future Tsukishima (Y/N)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(cheeky, I know ;D)</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I drawled out a shaky sigh, a forlorn expression on my face as I moved to the next one. The pain's coming back just from reading these letters but I couldn't stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kei!! I received the necklace! Please tell me you're wearing yours right now because I have it on too! I won't even remove it! It's sooo pretty! Simple but pretty!.. Please don't mind the wet stains on the paper.. If I could rewrite this again so it's neat, I would..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just miss you so much, Kei. It's been two years since we moved and we're about to graduate from high school soon. I know I said that we'll meet in university but they're not allowing me to go back..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to see you so bad, Kei. I want to hear your voice again. I want to feel your hand enveloping mine completely again. I want you to hold me close again and press your lips on my forehead. We haven't even kissed on the lips yet. I miss you, Kei. I miss you. I miss you so much. I love you.. to the moon and back..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love, future wifey (Y/N)</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I moved on to the next letters, trying to see if I can finish reading these in one go and go to bed early; never to read them again. Opening the next ones and skimming the words, I smiled because she was telling us the times where we were with my other childhood friend. We always did everything together: we walk to and home from school, we study at the library or at mine or my childhood friend's house, we go to cafés and eat pastries that suited our tastes. She always made sure to get a taste from ours, saying, <em>'I didn't get the same as yours so I could taste the newly released flavor!'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>'Those were the good times..'</em> I thought then blushed when I opened the next one. It <em>was</em> kind of personal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you so much, Kei! I knew you were always the romantic type! Don't roll your eyes at me, mister! I bet you're scowling right now..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But really, thank you.. You have no idea how happy I was. I thought it was going to be a dull 19th birthday with my parents forcing me to attend a party of some sort and shaking hands with a lot of strangers like what happened during my 18th birthday. I'm lucky that Kiyo-nii always brought couple of hand sanitizers and sprayed my hands before and after coming in contact with those 'pests' he says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You didn't tell me you were talking with my brother behind my back though. I didn't think he'd approve of you easily unlike how my parents didn't. You even had to use your childhood friend to go get me so my parents wouldn't be suspicious and as additional precautionary measures, my brother distracted them to talk about business. He told them they have to fly to some countries because they have impatient clients. My brother's so good at lying, he even convinced them to let him stay so he could look after me..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm telling you this again.. I'm so happy, Kei! You flew over just to make me feel this way. I love the ring so much! I'll wear it everytime so you better wear yours too, alright?! But of course, you'll wear it, we're married now after all. This isn't a dream right? Ahh, I'm so happy—I'm ecstatic, Kei!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Writing this letter, days have passed since then but I still remember how I walked down the aisle and saw the corner of your eyes pricking with tears, how Kiyo-nii sprayed your hand with sanitizer before handing me over to you. Our friends were there, your family were too and it was everything I've dreamt of what my wedding would be like. I remember how I teased you about crying whereas I was crying harder than you. I remember our vows to each other and our first kiss as husband and wife. I knew the audience was cheering so loud but all I could hear was my heart and yours beating as one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We made love that night and while I was in your embrace, you asked me how many children I want. I told you that I wanted twins so I can have a baby boy and a girl at the same time but if it didn't work out, we'll try for another one. You blushed so hard back then! I teased you for being so adorable and you got annoyed so you made me shut up—well, not shut up. I knew you loved making me moan. Whew!~ It' s so hot in here, I wonder why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uhh.. anyways, thank you for the best birthday present ever! I wish I could do the same though I know you wouldn't mind and tell me to just keep writing letters to give you.. buuut along with this letter, I'm giving you a special box made by yours truly! So you can place all my letters there :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is getting long so I'm going to have this cut off short. Thank you so much again, Kei! I love you!! To the moon and back!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love, Tsukishima (Y/N)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Would 'ya look at that, I'm a Tsukishima now ;D)</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can still feel her happiness oozing from the inked words. She must've been in euphoria. I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement as I got the next one out. I felt a lump build up in my throat and I bit my lip, my hands shaking once I caught sight of the first few lines.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, Kei.. I've been hiding something from you. Actually, I just found out today so please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. No, not at me.. but please don't get mad at your friend. My parents saw the ring that I was wearing and they told me that they were surprised that your friend proposed to me so early.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was frustrated so I looked to Kiyo-nii for answers but he turned his head away from me! I never felt so betrayed, you know? But I couldn't do anything and words didn't find their way out of my mouth so they took it as a yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was so fast, I didn't know I was already dressed in fancy clothes, my hair curled and embedded with luxurious accessories, and my face in a thin layer of make-up. But when I snapped out of my daze, I was looking into your friend's surprised eyes. It turned out that he was also kept in the dark but he played along and told my parents that he was the one who gave me the necklace and ring that I was wearing so they wouldn't find out I was talking with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I found out that we were engaged since birth, Kei. That our companies were past rivals and decided on a truce by letting their children marry when they grow up. That's why they weren't suspicious when your childhood friend was with me..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do I do, Kei? They want us to get married as soon as possible but I'm already married to you! They're preparing and it's going to be a big wedding and my brother's being quiet all of a sudden—it hurts, Kei! I don't know what to do.. I want to see you, Kei. I want to go home. I can't stop crying, Kei! I want to go home. I want to be with you.. I love you, Kei.. to the moon and back..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love, Tsukishima (Y/N)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was still one letter left. The envelope was quite thicker than the previous ones and I knew that I should read it but I can't—not now. My eyes were burning and I could feel tears streaking down my face. I carefully arranged the letters by order again and placed the necklaces and the velvet box containing the rings inside the handcrafted wooden box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking slowly towards the bedroom, I found my wife laying on her side. I tried my best to be quiet in my steps and carefully opened the dresser where this box was hidden before laying behind my wife and wrapping my arms around her; burying my face into the crook of her neck. I flinched when I heard her spoke, " Did you finish reading them?" I shook my head in response and discreetly sniffed but it was futile because she still heard it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Love, it's okay.." she trailed off to hold my hand and caressed it with her thumb. "..it's okay. Let it out, love. Cry, I won't judge you. It's okay.." she cooed, her gentle voice convincing me to let go.. and I did. I sobbed pathetically into her shoulder, my hold tightening against her but still being mindful about her stomach. My heart felt heavy and I was so embarrassed of the whimpers that slipped past my lips. It was fine though, my wife was with me the entire time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once I calmed down, I sniffed and pressed my lips on her neck. " Thank you. I love you.." I told her while wiping my face free of tears. She hummed and leaned back against me. " I love you too. Sleep now, love." At her words, my eyelids slid shut and unconsciousness slowly took over me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>.  .  .</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks passed by and I'm currently waiting for my wife to finish preparing her things while I waited on the couch. We have ample time before her appointment with her doctor so she doesn't need to hurry. She told me we needed to be quick because I told her we were going somewhere after it.. not that I remember or anything. I keep on losing track of the time, I don't even know what today is.. but I felt like today was an important day. My guts told me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Love, I'm ready! Let's go!" I snapped out of my daze and stood up, instantly going beside my wife to support her while she walk. She allowed me, she knew I wouldn't stop anyway. I opened the car door for her before walking towards mine and sitting on the driver's seat. I leaned over to my left so I can put the seat belt around her and doing the same on myself then starting the engine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, seeing her fidgeting in her seat and playing with her fingers. " Why are you nervous?" I suddenly asked as I stared back at the road and held her hand, ignoring her little jump from my question. She squeezed my hand and sighed. " I'm sorry.. I should've asked for your permission before I brought it.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Brought what?" She reached for her bag in the back seat and opened it, pulling out the box that I haven't seen in weeks. " I'm sorry.. I wanted to read it. Jealousy is such an ugly thing, you know? I can't help it.." she muttered, slumping in her seat and sulking, making me chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" You don't have to be jealous and you can read it but leave the last letter for later because I haven't read it yet," I told her and she nodded furiously, carefully taking the letters out and reading each one. At the first one, she furrowed her brows in confusion and threw me a questioning glance. " Go on, read them," I said and she nodded once. The whole car ride to the hospital was silent except for the occasional giggles and gasps from her and my chuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I parked the car and turned off the engine, turning to her and removing her seat belt for her. " We're here. Are you ready to know their gender?" I questioned her as I removed my own and went out of the car to open the door for her. She took my hand and I supported her as she went out and shut it close. Once I turned to her, she was raising a brow with a playful smile on her lips. " Are you sure you should ask me that? You don't look quite ready.." she teased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I am, believe me.. and I think I know what to name them when we find out their gender. You'll allow me to name them, right?" I was hesitant and a little nervous about her answer.. but I knew I shouldn't be. She smiled and nodded. " Of course. I'm not good with names, at all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I released a breath I was holding and thanked her, " Okay.. Thank you." Holding each other's hand, we walked to the room where we would know the gender of our two little angels.</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" It's the 11th of (month) today, huh.." My brows were meeting as I tried to remember what day it is today. It's on the tip of my tongue—why can't it come back to me now? I sighed, earning a concerned glance from my wife and a small squeeze on my hand. " What's wrong, love?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I shook my head and opened the car door for her and did the same thing I did before going to mine. " It's nothing.. It's just.. I feel like today's important, maybe a birthday of an old friend or.." I sighed sharply. I can't remember even though I said that. I started the car and went back from the way we came from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" We're going home? I thought we're going somewhere?" She gasped as if lightning struck suddenly then added, " About that.. I think it's not you who told me that. Maybe your brother or friend—ahh, I don't remember. Oh! Can I read the last letter now, pleasee?" She pouted, her eyes hopeful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled. " You don't need to pout.. But I haven't read it yet so.." She frowned and leaned back on her seat, crossing her arms and facing the window. I snickered at her while as she huffed and mumbled, " I'm ignoring you, hmmp." Ever since her pregnancy, she acted a lot childish but you know, it's cute. It was always fun to see her get annoyed, she was always smiling—not that I don't want to see her smile, seeing her annoyed expression is a nice change of pace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Fine. You can read it, but on one condition.." I paused and see if she would listen. Her head swiveled around to face me, a smile on and her expecting eyes waiting for me to continue. I stopped at the red light but kept my eyes on it, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel as I stated the condition, " Read it to me." She nodded, her smile faltering as she remembered how the last letter ended. All of the letters were wholesome and you can feel the writer's heart being poured on it. She was afraid of that, pouring everything on one thing that'll hurt you once it's taken away from you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She took in deep breaths and shook her negative thoughts away. " You don't have to read it now, you know? We can read it at ho—" she cut me off, giving me a small glare. " No. Something's telling me to read it now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I bit my bottom lip, stifling a laugh. I could feel her narrowing her eyes at me. Jeez. Pregnant women are scary, her mood swings are worst than when she's on her period. " Okay, I'll stop. You can read it now, I'll stay quiet," I told her. She pulled the box out and reached in for the last letter. She threw me one last glance before pulling the paper out and reading the first words, her expression shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, KEI?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M FUCKING SWEARING. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WANT TO GO HERE?! THIS LETTER'S USELESS BY NOW BUT WHY THE FUCK?! JESUS CHRIST! GODDAMN IT, KEI!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why must you do that?! Don't you know how hard it is for me now?! I'm locked up in my room, Kei! And it's because of you! Shouldn't you have warned me beforehand?! Why didn't you tell me? You talk with my brother, right? We're not in good terms as of now but maybe he'll pass on your message to me if you just told him. Your friend can too! We're engaged so my parents wouldn't doubt him..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So why?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bit by bit, from the words I heard, I'm remembering. It seemed like my body knew where to go as I took a detour to the left, to a place I didn't visit in a long time. My wife looked up from the letter when I did, tilting her head in question. I forced a smile on and told her, " I remembered. Can you check what day that letter was written before continuing?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" It's written on.." she gasped, turning to me. " It's the same date as today!" I was right. We should be going there today. It was an important day after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I nodded in confirmation. " You can continue reading." She replied a short '<em>okay'</em> before proceeding on reciting the words in the letter. This time I won't stop her until it's finished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I knew that it seemed that fate always got in the way of our love—it sounds sappy but it's true, Kei. If only I wasn't the daughter of my parents, then maybe we can love with no bounds. It's like Romeo and Juliet except your family likes me.. I treat them as my own, you know? My parents treat me as some kind of object that they use for business, to get more power. I keep thinking that it's because of the death of my older sister that they changed. I should just understand that they're controlling my life so I wouldn't end up like my sister. I won't end up like her. She died in an accident. Got caught in a crossfire when she tried to stop them from killing each other. My sister was very kind. Me and Kiyo-nii looked up to her so much. We were only kids when she died. We were smart for our age so we knew that she's not coming back. I knew yet I begged for her to come back while Kiyo-nii held onto me..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe that's also why he didn't say anything when my parents said that I have to be engaged to the son of their rival, to form a truce and gain more power; maybe rule in the business world. They love me so much, they're controlling what I should and shouldn't do. Their love is suffocating. From the time that I met you, Kei, I was able to breath freely again since the death of my sister. But when they took me away from you, I thought I'd be suffocated again but I remembered you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>These letters and the gifts I received from you allowed me to breathe. I always looked forward to writing these and imagining how you would react. Have I told you? That my favorite letter was me telling you how grateful I was for you getting down on one knee during my 19th birthday, making me a Tsukishima, and making love to me in the span of a week? I still feel giddy about that—I was ecstatic at that time, even now I couldn't believe it. Who knew you would work so hard just to be romantic? Kidding, I loved it. And I have soo many plans in the future.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First, I'm going to save up a lot of money because I know you are too. Second, we will buy a house in our home town and design it together. I'll even paint a dinosaur in our bedroom for you :D. Third, once everything's arranged, we're going to mess up the bed—you're also going to be messing me up ( I know you're blushing but it's true, don't deny it). Fourth, we're going to travel all around the world and take a ton of pictures! Fifth, we'll settle down and you know.. make children. Sixth! We're going to buy stuff for our future baby or babies, whatever! We'll take all the dinosaur-themed ones—oml, you'll like it so much, you dinosaur nerd. Seventh, we'll be the best parents out there! Eight, we'll grow old together and die in each other's embrace. I want this to reach the eleventh number because it's your favorite—I mean, our favorite number. So.. ninth, I'll love you. Tenth, I'll love you. Eleventh, I'll still love you..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So tell me why? Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do you have to hurt me? It hurts, Kei. It hurts. Don't you know that I love you so much? That even if we're far apart, I still love you to the moon and back? Ugh, I hate this. I can barely see what I'm writing through my tears, it's getting frustrating. I want to scream but it'll alarm our maids and butlers then they'd tell my parents. I'm so sick of them controlling me so I'm staying locked up here in my room. I took all of the keys to my room, except my brother's. He won't tell my parents he has them, I trust him on that. But we're still not talking. They're trying to call your friend so they could comfort me but he's still on a plane. It's useless though. Only you can comfort me. Only you, Kei...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But you can't now. You can't. Instead of comforting me, you're hurting me. Fucking hell, it hurts. Do you know how hurt I was when I heard the news? When I answered the call of your mother and heard her crying? I never felt so much adrenaline pumping in my veins since then. I told our private pilot to take me back there. I arrived after a few hours of shaking in my seat. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I was lucky that I heard the pilot's announcement. I instantly ran out. All I had on my mind was getting to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And when I did, my knees gave up. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I gasped for air. I flinched when a pair of gentle hands landed on my shoulders. " Calm down, (Y/N)-chan. Follow my lead and breathe, okay?" I heard them say. I was hyperventilating and I didn't even know it. I followed their instructions, inhaling then exhaling. After a few more, I was breathing normally and I saw who it was. It was mother, not my biological one but my mother-in-law. Her eyes reminded me of yours, they always felt like home. There was something different about them though.. They were bloodshot and that was a sight I hadn't seen since our wedding. She helped me stand up on my feet and supported me as we walked towards you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have no idea how much I longed to see you, Kei. But not like that. Not like that, Kei! I didn't want to see you so handsomely dressed in the tux you wore during our wedding, laying there in the casket; looking so calm and peaceful. I cupped your cheek and expected it to be warm but it was cold. Cold, Kei. You were cold. You were always warm. I told you, " I'm back so open your eyes, Kei." I wanted to see your ochre eyes. They were my favorite gems.. but they remained closed. I lost it. I broke down. I asked why you left me over and over again. What kind of husband are you? Leaving your wife, are you fucking kidding me?! I still had a lot of plans, Kei! We still have a lot of plans! What do you expect me to do now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My tears ran out exactly at the time my brother came to pick me up. I was surprised because he came. He never handled crowds all that well, saying he doesn't want their germs to get on him. I hugged my in-laws and nodded to say I'm going. I couldn't speak, my throat was all dried up. The flight back home was silent and once we stepped foot in the mansion, I went to the place where they kept the keys to my room and hid it in the bag that I was carrying before bolting up to my room and locking myself in it. I heard my brother tell the maids and butlers to let me be and his foot steps fading away. I thought he'd comfort me. He always did when I was crying..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This letter's getting so long, it's useless. I still have soo much to tell you, Kei. So why did you leave? Tell me what I should do, Kei. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. We just wanted to be together. We just wanted to love each other— so why must fate be this way and play with us? I love you so much, Kei. Do you remember our vows? 'Till death do us part? Well, I don't want to part from you anymore. I know you're going to be scolding me but I want to defy fate once. It's going to be the last so don't worry. Have I told you that my brother taught me how to hold a gun and gave me small one on one of my birthdays? He told me it was to protect myself from danger. It's ironic because after this letter, I'm going to use it to put myself in danger. It's not exactly in danger because.. I'm going to be in the safest place: I'm going to be in your arms again. So wait for me, okay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have one wish.. but I'll tell you once we meet. I love you, Kei. To the moon and back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love, Tsukishima (Y/N)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We reached our destination and I did the same routine after I parked the car. I handed my wife a handkerchief and told her to wipe her tears away before we enter. I pushed the button and spoke when I heard the voice ask who I was. " It's me, Sakusa-<em>san</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, the gates began creaking open and I squeezed my wife's hand. " I'll introduce you to the brother of my <em>ex-fiancee.</em> He's a nice guy but first, let's spray our hands with sanitizer." Cue to me spraying her hands and mine then stepping foot into the property. It was still as beautiful as ever. Simple but beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>      </p><p> </p><p>My wife awed at the lush greenery that surrounded us, failing to notice the man with curly raven hair walking towards us. He wasn't wearing a mask, he doesn't need to because this place is mostly deserted. He's only here because it's an important day. " You finally came to see them. They're waiting for you." I knew what he meant so I followed him to the backyard where a humongous wisteria tree was at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We crossed a bridge to get to the tree, my wife stopping to point at the <em>koi</em> fishes underneath us. As soon as we got there, I saw familiar faces who smiled and hugged me, saying they missed me. They did the same to my wife who happily accepted it and pulled her to the side so they could ask about our twins. I'm grateful that they did that. I don't want my wife to see me crying pathetically. Looking and kneeling down in front of my friends, I smiled; my tears finally forming and cascading down my face. " I'm sorry I took so long to visit, Tsukki."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I know, I know. You're both a Tsukishima. It's just a force of habit, <em>gomen.</em>" I laughed and stroked the names engraved on the grave stone. <em>' Tsukishima Kei &amp; Tsukishima (Y/N)'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sighed and smiled wistfully. " I'm sorry.. This is all my fault. If the both of you were alive, you'd tell me it isn't—but it is. I could've done something. I could've saved the both of you by calling the marriage off. I was such a pathetic wimp back then, I couldn't speak up for the both of you. What kind of friend causes their friend's deaths? It's me. I can't stop blaming myself because deep down, I knew it was my fault. I hope you can forgive me for ruining your wedding, your future plans—your everything. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Apologizing won't bring the both of you back, I know.. but please, forgive me even if I can't forgive myself." My voice cracked and I pushed the heels of my palms against my eyes to stop the tears from flowing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" It's no one's fault, love," I heard my wife say and felt her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it to relieve it from tension. A grateful smile formed on my lips. I wiped my tears away and stood up, wrapping an arm around my wife and facing my friends. " I forgot to introduce to you my wife. This is Hitoka. Yamaguchi Hitoka. She was always there for me, even accepted me when I abruptly changed and shut everyone out since your deaths. She helped me heal and I got down on one knee and made her my beautiful wife. Now, she's carrying two of our little angels."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Tadashi, stop. You're embarrassing," my wife murmured into her hands that were covering her blushing face. I shook my head fondly and turned back to my friends. " My plan was to name our twins what you two wanted to name your children but unfortunately, I don't know and (Y/N)-<em>chan</em> didn't include it in her letter either. Why did you even give the box to me, (Y/N)-<em>chan?</em> You're so weird most of the time.. Anyways, I know what we're going to name the twins. Is it alright, Hitoka?" I asked her and received a nod from her for me to continue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" We were going to name them Hotaru and (Y/N) if they're both girls and Kei and a boy version of (Y/N) if they're boys.. Lucky for the two of you, one's a boy and the other's a girl so we'll name them Kei and (Y/N). I just hope they won't grow up as salty as you, Tsukki." The others present laughed with me as they were the ones who were with him most.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A man with brownish blonde hair ruffled my hair and said, " They might, so be ready, Tadashi. Kei's salty even as a child, you experienced that firsthand. Was dad like that, mom?" he asked, turning to the woman who shared the same features as him. " Yep! Kei took after your father who's heart was cold as ice. I was the one who melted it though, like (Y/N)-<em>chan</em> did to him." We laughed again and when our laughs died down, I looked at (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>'s brother who was staring solemnly at the grave stone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Sakusa-<em>san</em>.." I called out his attention and pushed the box towards him. " Here, you might want to read it," I said but he shook his head, telling me, " It's fine. I already read what was inside before I gave that box to you.." He heaved out a sigh and knelt down to stroke the name of his sister engraved on the stone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I love my sisters so much, you know? When our older sister died, I swore that I won't let (Y/N) end up like her and die in an accident. But look at what happened, I was a main contributor that led her to take her own life. What kind of brother am I? My parents were devastated. Both of their daughters were gone. It must've hurt so bad, it caused them to retire and leave the company to me. I'm not complaining at that time because I needed to distract myself from her death. Thanks to that, I got to buy this property and move her and her husband here. This was their dream house, she told me. I always make sure to keep this house clean; it's only a small compensation for me not helping and comforting her back then. But something's been bugging me since I read her letters. You're their friend so maybe you'd know but it's unlikely," he told me, standing up and asking us to follow them to the dining area so we could eat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stopped him. " Wait! Please tell me what it is." They halted in their steps and focused their attentions to me. Sakusa-<em>san</em> was quiet, debating about it for a while before sighing. " I want to know her <em>one wish</em> as she said in the last line of her last letter. Maybe I'll feel better once I know it and perhaps grant it," he said and shrugged. A chuckle broke its way past my lips which confused them. " What's so funny, Tadashi?" Hitoka asked in concern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I just shook my head and gave her a peck on her forehead. " Nothing. It's fate that's funny. I know what her—rather, their wish was, Sakusa-<em>san</em>. You don't need to grant it because it's already been granted." I could tell that he was confused by what I meant. " Fate always got in the way of their love, right? They just wanted to be together but fate kept them apart. Their wish was granted because now they can.." A cool breeze passed by, making me pause. It caressed our skin and sent our hair flying gently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>".. <strong><em>love a little longer</em></strong>. Without fate interrupting them." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before we stepped foot into this property, we felt something weighing us down.. but now, we felt light. A serene feeling finally wrapped around us as we knew <strong><em>they</em></strong> were experiencing bliss somewhere.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rina: I was debating on the title of this one shot. This should've been titled ' To the Moon and Back' because of the repetition of the phrase but I opted for making their wish the title instead.</p><p> </p><p>For those who are confused, read the note below this.</p><p>See when I didn't include eye and hair colors? I was keeping the speaker and his wife anonymous and maybe most of you got caught in my trap and thought it was Kei speaking. Some might've caught on when they read half of this. It's Tadashi who's speaking and his wife is Hitoka. Your older brother is Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p><p>Your parents and Tadashi's parents were rivals in the business world and formed a truce by letting the two of you marry when you grow up. You were engaged since birth but you didn't know. Tadashi didn't get to marry you because you committed suicide after learning that Kei died due to his car crashing against the side of a truck. He was trying to drive to the airport to go to you. If anything's still unclear, just ask in the comments, I'll answer them as soon as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Christmas Special: A Winter Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rina: Advance Merry Christmas, min'na! Consider this my gift to you. It's all fluff and a sweet Tsukki for very self-indulgent reasons.</p>
<p>Aged-Up Characters//Corporate AU?</p>
<p>(Deeply inspired by Wotakoi: Love is Hard for an Otaku)</p>
<p>I hope you can enjoy reading this!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a normal day after work at the café that you, Kiyoko, and Yachi frequented at when the three of you weren't busy and just want to release tension from work, to talk and ask about events currently happening in each other's lives without getting drunk on alcohol and your love for <em>Shounen Ai</em>. Since they were both here now, you wanted to discuss with them the peculiar behavior of your boyfriend these past weeks. "It is kind of weird, you know..." you started with a sigh, seeing if you caught the two girls' attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their ears perked up, immediately halting their conversation about who's top and bottom between your boyfriend and Yachi's boyfriend, Yamaguchi. You sweat dropped, mentally apologizing to the two boys who knew nothing about what the three of you talked about; they're better off not knowing. Shimizu and Yachi exchanged glances and simultaneously asked you, "What's wrong, (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kei's..." you sighed once again, fiddling with your fingers on the table, then settling on diverting them to the straw on your iced coffee, stirring it and feeling yourself completely relaxing at the satisfying sounds that the ice cubes made when they collided with each other. You continued, lifting your gaze from your iced coffee to the two girls in front of you. "Kei's oddly being more affectionate these past few weeks. He even avoids teasing me—I mean, he placed my favorite mug and my favorite cereal on places that I could easily reach! Isn't that weird?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi cleared her throat and gave you a knowing look. "That's because you sprained your ankle the last time you tried to reach your mug by climbing on top of the counter. Why didn't you just ask Tsukishima-<em>kun</em> at that time to help you?" she asked, raising her brow. You pouted and crossed your arms, looking to the side as you muttered, "Well, he was ignoring me, so I was ignoring him too. I wasn't going to ask for his help." You scoffed, remembering how you tried to gain his attention before you decided on ignoring him altogether.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But that's not the case! Last week, I asked for cuddles and Kei—he just agreed! Without teasing me! And yesterday, HE'S the one who asked for cuddles. He didn't ask directly, you know Kei—but! He was the first one to hug me! He... even complimented me and k-kissed me..." you trailed off, hiding your flushed cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoko hummed in thought, then spoke, "Isn't that great? I think Tsukishima-<em>kun</em>'s showing you just how much he loves and appreciates you." You tilted your head in confusion and inquired, "Why would he need to do that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, don't tell them I told you this. I overheard Ryuu's conversation with him one time and I think Tsukishima-<em>kun's</em> asking for advice because apparently, he thinks that he doesn't show you how much he loves and appreciates you..." You blinked in realization and slowly lowered your hands from your face, placing them on your lap again. You smiled softly, staring down at your hands, imagining holding and caressing Kei's large hand in yours. "I know that he does, Kiyo-<em>senpai</em>. Kei's very easy to read. I knew that since the day we started dating, I'd have to learn to read him. Kei's an open book to be honest, it's just that no one's patient enough to decipher and understand his language. I'm fortunate to be the first one besides Tadashi<em>-kun...</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But... you aren't wrong, Kiyo-<em>senpai</em>. It's just that... when someone who used to tease you at every chance that he could suddenly stops, it makes you feel uneasy. When Kei and I first started dating, I used to prepare comebacks for his teasing remarks, and it's been years since then. We fight a lot because of our pride, but we always managed to make up before starting another fight again. It's an endless cycle..." you sighed, cutting then placing a piece of strawberry shortcake in your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Initially, like most teenage girls who have a significant other, I wanted to wear couple-y things together like wearing matching outfits or having matching bracelets or rings." You took a sip of your iced coffee to lessen the heat on your cheeks at your admission. "Really, (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>?! You always told me back then that you didn't like things like those because they were too cheesy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shushed Yachi, almost covering her mouth and pouted. "I know, I know that I said that. It's because I was single at that time! But when Kei and I started dating, I wanted to try it too because I wanted him to have something that reminds him of me since he's in Tokyo and I'm still in Miyagi. I wanted to ward off pests, you know. Kei's very, very, very handsome and—you get me," you said, blushing. You almost rambled about his handsomeness right then and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that goes the same for you then. (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>, you're very, very, very beautiful. If I hadn't met Tadashi first, I'd honestly ask for your hand. <em>Ne, </em>Kiyoko-<em>senpai?" </em>Yachi admitted, staring at the bespectacled woman who nodded and added, "If Ryuu didn't pursue me for three straight years, I wouldn't have fallen for him but for you instead." Your cheeks burned at their compliments and you waved them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's get back on track... Everyone knows that Kei doesn't like things that show any sign of romance, but I pleaded him for so many times because I thought it would make him tired and just agree... Unfortunately, it stirred up a big fight between us. We didn't talk for a long time. No texts, no calls, no meet-ups or dates." You heard them gasp in front of you. "It was <em>that</em> bad?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded, frowning at the memory. "I always waited for Kei to call or send a message every night, but I knew that I needed to sleep, so I convinced myself that he must be busy with University and not purposely ignoring me. The following day, just as I stepped foot out of the school gates, I checked my phone to see if he sent me anything. I saw nothing and sighed, deciding to give up hope that he's going to talk to me again. My heart ached, but I wasn't going to cry near the school's vicinity... or so I thought until he came."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The first thing I saw was a jewelry bag and thank god, it didn't hit my nose. Kei almost shoved it to my face. It was Kei's first time giving me something, so I took the bag with gentle hands and grabbed the box that was inside. What was inside the box and the one dangling from Kei's neck at that time made me look like an idiot, tearing up while smiling. His blonde hair was messy, and he was playing with his hands in front of him, his cheeks in a red hue. I knew he was embarrassed but he still managed to look me in the eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls in front of you squealed. "Tsukishima-<em>kun</em>'s a great boyfriend after all!" You scoffed and rolled your eyes, saying, "Hitoka-<em>chan</em>, you only say that because you've only heard that much," you paused then continued, "Do you know what Kei said after? He said, 'That shit's expensive, pay me half.' I knew that something was sketchy the moment I felt the texture of the box. I knew the necklace wasn't cheap and that the diamonds looked too good to be plastic—but that guy's just so infuriating!" You then smiled softly, replaying the memory in your mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What? You thought that I'm giving that to you for free? It cost me almost half of my allowance." Kei scoffed at the incredulous look you gave him. You huffed and pushed the box towards him. "I won't take it then, it's yours." You were only teasing him because you knew that he was joking.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He pushed the box towards you again and said, "No. I had a hard time looking for that, you can pay me by wearing it." Your (e/c) eyes sparkled, and you took it again, examining the necklace. "Why the sun and the moon though?" you asked, tilting your head in question. He shied away from your gaze and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... you said you love the moon. And you're my sun..." You didn't hear the last part because you were so touched that he remembered. You didn't know he was actually listening to you when you were babbling about the most useless things.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But that fight, made me laugh a lot afterwards. I wanted to be as close as possible to him, but I'm positive that he might just think I'm too annoying, so I learned to withhold my affection."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi shook her head then gave you a close-eyed smile. "That's not true! I, for one, think that Tsukishima-<em>kun</em>'s secretly touch starved, so he definitely loves your affection. And maybe the reason why he's not that mean towards you anymore is because you've been together for so long." You returned her smile and thanked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! That reminds me. Care to have a drink with me at our place, ladies? Tadashi wouldn't mind." Yachi asked, turning to the both of you. You smiled and nodded, saying, "Sure, I'll just send a message to Kei for him to eat dinner without me." After sending, the both of you turned to Kiyoko who smiled at the both of you sheepishly. She tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear and apologized, "I'd love to drink with the both of you, but I promised my husband that I'll spend time with him. I want to cook him dinner, so I'll head home first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Yachi sighed dreamily. "It must be nice to be married, huh? We'll walk you to the station, Kiyo-<em>senpai</em> and you have to tell us how's the married life with Ryuu-<em>senpai</em>." She shook her head, helpless at your requests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yamaguchi," Kei greeted as soon as he opened the door. "Thanks for taking (Y/N) home," he said as he took you into his arms. You tilted your head in confusion as you stared up at him, slithering your arms around his neck. "Why (Y/N)? Not <em>chibi </em>or pipsqueak? Or shortcake?" You got him to look down at you, taking note of your flushed face and glossy (e/c) orbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi stood there, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. "<em>Gomen,</em> Tsukki. I didn't stop her and Hitoka from drinking too much." Kei looked back at him and said, "It's fine. Get back home safe." Then he closed and locked the door, taking off your heels and placing them on the shoe rack while you nuzzled your nose into the crook of his neck. You heard a click of his tongue as he continued to carry you into the bedroom. "Keiii," you whined, prolonging his name and tightening your grip once you felt him laying you down on the bed's plush surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let go," he said. You shook your head, clinging onto him even tighter and wrapping your legs around his waist. "(Y/N), let go. I'm going to make us some food. You didn't have a proper dinner, right?" You blinked twice then pulled away to face him. "You didn't have dinner yet? You waited for me?" you asked, touched at his gesture. He was about to answer when you suddenly shook your head, "No! You just want to run away from my cuddles," you said then went back to burying your face into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei sighed and tried once again. "Let go, I want to eat. If you don't let me go... you're the one that I'll eat." He smirked when he felt you tense up and leaned in to nibble on your ear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He pushed you down and took your arms off his neck, pinning your wrists with his large hand on top of your head. He straddled your waist and leaned down, watching as your eyelids slowly closed as he got nearer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You waited for his lips to land on yours but instead, they landed on your forehead and you felt his hand let go of your wrists. Your eyes snapped open and you were about to complain but were cut off with a peck on your lips. "I'll make some tea for you to sober up then I'll fix you a warm bath after dinner." You nodded in a daze, your gaze following him until he was out of your vision. You stared at ceiling for who knows how long until you heard Kei call out for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You went in front of the closet while taking off your scarf and your coat, placing them on a hanger inside so you could wear it when you go out again. "What's taking you so long? Food's ready, come on." You flinched at Kei's voice from behind you. You wore a pout before turning and walking towards him. He welcomed you with open arms and you sighed in content into his chest, enjoying his warmth and his fingers running through your (h/c) tresses. "Let's go before the food gets cold." You nodded and reluctantly pulled away, holding his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After eating and washing the dishes, Kei led you back to the bedroom where you started to strip in front of the open closet. Once you were in your undies, you looked for Kei's favorite hoodie, squeaking when you felt a hand unclipping your bra from behind and another resting on your waist. Once the bra fell down, you felt yourself being lifted and dropped on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keiii, I'm tired," you whined and blushed heavily, looking away to the side as he got on top of you, placing his clothed chest on your bare one and resting his forehead on yours. "Look here," he demanded. You obeyed immediately, relaxing and closing your eyes as he captured your lips. As the kiss deepened, you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close and played with his messy blonde tufts. You moaned into his mouth once you felt him roll his hips against yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei pulled away, chuckling deeply when you chased his lips. "I thought you were tired?" You whimpered, trying to pull him onto you again but he remained still. "I asked you a question, answer it." It took you a while to answer because he started to abuse your soft spot on your neck. You mewled as he bit down on the flesh softly, but you tried to form a coherent sentence amidst your sounds of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I...I-mmh... Kei—" He pulled away with a raised brow. "You're what?" You panted, clenching your thighs together, feeling so small under his gaze. You shivered as his hand slid up to wrap around your neck loosely, raising your chin up so you were looking right into his ochre eyes. He squeezed just a tiny bit to urge you to speak. You parted your lips, your hands coming down to rest on his wrist. "... I'll never be tired of you, Kei..." you confessed while placing a hand on his cheek to caress it with your thumb then delicately rubbing his hand that was on your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside from the unbridled lust in your glassy (e/c) eyes, there was utter adoration. Adoration that was purely reserved for him and him only. His heart swelled in his chest. He loves you so much, damn it. He smiled helplessly then smirked, leaning down an inch away from your lips; your noses almost touching. "You do know that your words aren't going to stop me from <em>railing</em> you, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"K-Kei!"</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei was a light sleeper so as soon as the sunlight met his eyes, he groaned and raised an arm to cover them. He probably forgot to close the binds before he went to sleep. Well, he couldn't exactly move and risk waking you up, so he stayed in bed and just went to sleep. He sighed, turning to face you, his broad back shielding most of the sunlight from shining on you. You stirred in your sleep, your brows furrowing as you shuffled closer to him, seeking warmth from his bare chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His deep chuckle vibrated through his chest, arousing you from sleep. You blinked, seeing his necklace in front of you. You smiled, subconsciously reaching for your own that was dangling on your neck. Or<em> was supposed</em> to be dangling on your neck. You continued feeling around for it, catching Kei's attention and allowing him to know that you're awake. "Good morning," he greeted, pressing his lips on top of your head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You appreciate the gesture, but you were panicking as of the moment because you couldn't feel the necklace. It wasn't on your neck. You pulled away from Kei with tears at the corner of your eyes, which shocked him. "Oi, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Does something hurt? Was I too much last night? Oi, answer me." He propped himself up on an elbow and cupped your cheeks, wiping your tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kei, the necklace! It's gone! It's gone!" Kei noticed your chest heaving up and down and immediately sat up, pulling you onto his lap and gently rocking side to side, rubbing your back comfortingly. "Shh, calm down, (Y/N). Breathe. We'll find it, okay? Shh, shh..." You clenched his shirt in your fists, placing your ear on top of his chest and calming down by the beat of his heart. Once your breathing was normal, you looked up without pulling away and apologized, "Sorry, Kei. I ruined our morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned and shook his head, running his fingers through your (h/c) locks. "No, no, it's fine." He wiped your remaining tears away and said, "Let's look for it later, okay? I'll prepare a warm bath for you 'cause you might be sore. Try calling Yachi, maybe you left it at theirs." You nodded and reached for your phone, climbing off his lap and laying down again, tucking yourself underneath the comforter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After calling Yachi and asking her if you left it at theirs, you called Kiyoko. They both said that you still had it on after you left the café and Yachi told you she didn't remember much when you left their place. You even called Yamaguchi to ask him if he remembers you wearing the necklace while he took you home last night. He had the same answer, meaning that you lost the necklace here. "Kei! Tadashi-<em>kun</em> said I had it on last night. The necklace is somewhere around here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it? Let's look for it later, bath is ready. Can you stand?" You sat up weakly and made grabby hands towards him, watching him roll his eyes but nonetheless made his way towards you, lifting you into his arms. "Don't complain, Kei. I told you to slow down last night." You huffed, tugging at his hair as he began to walk to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clicked his tongue, replying, "I'm not complaining. I like taking care of you." You froze at his words, pulling away to look at him. He noticed and asked, "What? Am I too handsome?" You nodded in a daze but shook your head, saying, "That's not it! Well, you know that's it but no. What did you say before that? Can you repeat it? I didn't hear it clearly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said," He placed you down in the tub carefully then followed suit, sitting behind you. He continued, placing his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder, "I like taking care of you. That's what I'm going to do once I become your husband, right?" You abruptly turned to face him at his words, the water splashing from your action. "H-Husband? Y-You're thinking of marrying me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brows furrowed at your reaction, slight fear and hurt flashing in his ochre eyes. "Why?... Are you going to <em>leave?</em>" You instantly knew what he meant by 'leave' and furiously shook your head, cupping his cheeks in your hands. "No, no, no. I'm not going to <em>leave,</em> Kei. I won't leave you. Ever. I love you." You reassured him, pressing your lips on his and pulling away to rest your forehead on top of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pulled away, shying away from his gaze. "W-Well... isn't it a bit too early?" This time, it was his hands that held your cheeks. "We've known each other for years and I don't see myself marrying someone other than you. Be honest with me, (Y/N)... Do you want to get married to me in the future?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, Kei! Of course! It's just that... what if you find someone more fitting to be your wife? What if I'm not the one for you? What if someone comes and—" your rambling was cut off by Kei kissing you. He glared at you as he pulled away. "Stop with the what-ifs. No one is fitted to be my wife other than you. You're the... only one for me." You smiled, tearing up. You knew that the blush on his cheeks wasn't caused by the bath, instead, it was because of his cheesy confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments, you playfully punched his arm, leaning into him and wrapping your arms around his neck as you sat on his lap. "Why are you hard again, Kei?" He gripped your hips with his large hands before answering, "Because I love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, you laid your head on his shoulder and replied, "I love you too, Kei. But I'm still sore—Ahh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I don't care. I'm going to be the one taking care of you anyways, so just take it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatchu making, Kei?" you asked before plopping your chin on your folded arms, watching as he worked in the kitchen with adoring (e/c) orbs. "Crepes and we'll pair it with hot chocolate," he replied, chuckling at your excited squeal right after. "Will you use the hot choco bombs that we made?! Can I pour in the milk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed in agreement, setting the crepes aside and frying up some bacon and a sunny side egg. You sniffed the air once he sauteed the onions and garlic with butter, then mixing in the spinach. The scene of Kei cooking wasn't new to you, but you never get tired of it. In fact, you want to see him cooking for you as much as you can. It was a no-brainer that you were the greater cook, but you loved eating whatever Kei cooked for you (even if some were too salty at times).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were too into daydreaming about him, you didn't notice him finishing up and setting the food down on the table. "I know I'm handsome but if you stare more, I might melt," he told you with a straight face, sarcasm leaking in his tone. You giggled, shaking your head and reaching for the warm milk as he sat down in his seat across you. You poured it into your mugs that contained two of the hot choco bombs that you made, unable to contain the awe on your face as you watched them fuse into the warm milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't you going to take pictures?" Kei reminded you as he pinched your cheek to catch your attention. You nodded, thanking him for the reminder and taking the pictures so you could post it in Instagram. While you were taking pictures of the food, Kei secretly took a photo of you to add to his collection of your candid photos. After a bit, he told you to eat so he could wash the dishes and go looking for your necklace.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kei! Did you find it? I searched the whole bed and peeked under, but it isn't here," you told him while sitting back on your legs. He shook his head and sat beside you, sighing. "Maybe you lost it somewhere and no one noticed. Let's try looking for it in the café tomorrow. If that doesn't work out and we can't find it..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laid down on your side, urging him to continue. "<em>It not that big of a deal. </em>We can just buy a new one with a similar design," he said, placing a hand on your head to caress your hair. Because of his words, you acted on impulse, slapping his hand away and shouting, "No! That's not the problem, Kei! Don't you get it?!" You looked so distressed at that moment; Kei realized he broke the <em>promise</em> he made to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence surrounded the room, and you realized your actions, instantly apologizing but not managing to look him in the eyes. "S-Sorry, Kei. I...I just want to rest." You turned your back on him and threw the covers over your body to hide your trembling shoulders. The necklace wasn't just a thing that could be replaced. It was a memento from high school. It held sentimental value to the both of you. Or at least you thought you weren't the only one thinking like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, during lunch time, Kiyoko and Yachi asked you to go to the café to grab lunch, but you refused with a forced smile. Your action was highly unusual and the two of them looked at each other then towards Kei who was staring at you from across the room with Yamaguchi beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You had a fight with (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>, Tsukki? I thought you'll stop—" Kei cut him off with a click of his tongue, "Shut up, Yamaguchi. Can't you see I'm trying to think?" He ignored his best friend's apology and observed you from across the room, not liking the sadness that lingered over your features. Then suddenly, an idea lit up in his mind and he stood up, planning to use lunch break to get the thing that he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Absentmindedly, you went ahead first after work, only stopping in your tracks when you heard Kei's voice. You turned to face him, taking the folded handkerchief from his hand and opened it, seeing your necklace. You <em>almost </em>believed that it was yours yet upon closer examination, the diamonds were smaller, and the chain looked different. "I asked the café owner and fortunately, they managed to find it and keep it, waiting for someone to contact them. I guess we don't need to buy a new one—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's yours, Kei?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's yours?" Before he could even manage to blink, you pulled down his scarf and popped the button of his shirt open, staring at the bare skin. He sighed, holding your free hand with both of his and gently rubbing his thumbs against it. "You got me, huh? I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you. I've rarely seen you so down in the dumps, so I thought of giving you my necklace to cheer you up. Let's just get another matching pair, you can choose it this time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A different one... huh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei's speechless. You were crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...(Y/N)."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you think that it's not that big of a deal and that we can just simply replace it. But... it means so much more to me, Kei. I-I guess I was the only one..." You pushed the handkerchief with his necklace back to him, allowing it to fall and yanked your hand away from his hands, swiveling on your heels and briskly walking away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei stared at your retreating back, unable to do something, to say something. He was searching for answers within his mind. What did he do wrong? He doesn't get it. The questions kept on repeating, he got frustrated and furiously messed up his hair, squatting down to pick up the necklace. The passersby looked at him weirdly, but he couldn't care less. He hurried back home but the lights weren't on and your shoes weren't in their usual place. Immediately, he dropped his bag and ran outside, placing his phone on his ear after dialing your number. When he couldn't reach you, panic started to build up in his chest. He dialed his best friend's number next, knowing he'd help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three rings later and he picked up, and instead of Yamaguchi's voice, it was Yachi speaking through the phone. <em>"Tsukishima-kun! What's u—wait, why do you sound like you're out of breath, are you alright? Tadashi! Tsukish—"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yachi, is (Y/N) with you?" he asked, his ochre eyes scanning the surroundings he passed by, desperately searching for a trace of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What?! (Y/N)-chan's missing?! What happened?!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Can you explain it to us, Tsukki?" </em>After telling them what happened, Yachi scolded him through the phone, "<em>Why didn't you run after her right away?!" </em>Kei stopped in front of your favorite fast food chain restaurant, deciding to take a breather. He was late to register that he acted on impulse, not coming up with a logical plan first to find you easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Well?!"</em> He blinked, forgetting to reply to Yachi. "I was drowned in my thoughts, my feet were rooted to the ground."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard someone made!" </em>she exclaimed, furious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hitoka, that's too mean to Tsukki!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you siding with him, Tadashi?!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hear him out first!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei let out a frustrated groan, pinching at the bridge of his nose, "I don't really get what made her so angry. What the hell did I do wrong? I knew that she really loved that necklace, so I gave her mine because I don't want her feeling sad. She must really want a new one since she doesn't want my necklace," he concluded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"ARE YOU AN IDIOT, TSUKISHIMA-KUN? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND A WOMAN'S HEART?" </em>Kei had to take the phone away or else, his ears might've bled. Yachi was a timid person and usually soft-spoken, so he was shocked at the volume of her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em>Wha—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"(Y/N)-chan doesn't care about the necklace! It was a token of memory of the moment you gave it to her! She cared about it because despite being embarrassed, YOU were the one who chose it! You assured her that you were actually listening to her all those times she thought you never did!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He allowed himself to process Yachi's words. Then he facepalmed, sliding his face up and down his face. "Shit, so that's what she meant. I'm such an idiot." He groaned, mentally kicking himself in the shin for being such an ignorant fool. "I was convinced that she just really liked the design."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"She does! Because you told her the reason why you chose it!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Shh, Hitoka. Tsukki's repenting."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmmp. He definitely should!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did I? Anyway, thanks for your help. I'll hang up now..." Kei looked up at the sky, reminiscing that moment. He didn't remember much. All he remembered was that when you opened the box containing the necklace... you smiled with happy tears. That alone made him utterly grateful that he was the one who made you feel that way. And from then on, he swore that he'd do anything in his power to relive that moment; to experience it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar voice cut him from his daze. "HA! I told you that it was Tsukishima, Bakageyama!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, Hinata <em>boke! </em>I'm not blind.<em>"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei stood up straight, greeting his former teammates with a nod. "What are you doing here, Tsukishima? I thought you were walking towards that way with (Y/N)-<em>chan</em>. Where is she?" Hinata asked with his index finger pointing towards the opposite direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's already late, Tsukishima. It's dangerous for a woman to be alone. Didn't you hear the news?" Kageyama spoke up, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets. His words made Kei's stomach twist. "What... about the news?" He held his breath as he waited for Kageyama's reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's been recent abduction of the female population in this area. Most of them were taken because they were alone. Some said that they were being used as se—" Kei didn't allow him to finish and ran off to the direction that Hinata first pointed at. He needed to find you fast. Fuck, if he knew of the news beforehand, he would've run after you straightaway. If anything happens to you, he'll...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Where were you? He should've tried to understand your feelings more. He should've been more sensitive in choosing his words. His heart was pounding in his chest, his ochre orbs desperately scanning the crowds of people to have a glimpse of even just your (h/c) hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were standing in front of a closed shop with a man beside you, chatting with you and his hand too close for Kei's liking. In quick large strides, he shielded you from the man, standing to his full height; staring him down with an icy cold glare and grabbing the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yikes! Is this your boyfriend? He's terrifying!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?" Kei blinked in confusion, loosening his grip on the man's shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, dude. You gotta take care of your girl. She's messing up my business with all her complaining!" At that, Kei let him go, blushing at being told to make up with you by a stranger. Once the man was out of his sight, he turned to you with an irk mark. "You—!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked down, avoiding his eyes as you apologized, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tutted before softening his gaze. "It's fine, I was just really worried," he told you as he gave your head a pat. It made tears spring out of your (e/c) orbs; you didn't hide it from him anymore. "I'm sorry, Kei *hic* I lost the necklace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and grabbed something from his pocket, which you saw from your peripherals through your tears. "Look, these aren't matching necklaces, but..." You shook your head, raising a hand then wiping your tears away with the other, saying, "Seriously, Kei. I don't need a replacement. I just—" you cut yourself off, feeling his large hand envelope yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly, I was still figuring out the right place and the right words to give you this. I wanted to prepare beforehand and make some effort..." he said while slipping a ring on your finger. You raised your hand to your eye level, examining it in awe before looking in front of you, your mouth gaping open and close like a fish out of water. Like back then, Kei's cheeks were red, but he was looking you in the eyes, his gaze soft and adoring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your tears momentarily stopped. "W-Wait! When did you...? What?!" You were so fired up, you swore you were emitting sparkles all around you. "I had it ready a while ago. I just couldn't decide how to go about it." He took your hand, mentally praising himself for the ring because it really suited you, like it was solely made for you. He brought it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles and then lingering on the ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-But why, Kei?! You said you had it ready! Is that why you asked a weird question yesterday?!" He clicked his tongue and looked to the side to hide his embarrassment. "Look. I wanted to stop making you sad or cry and making you feel unappreciated... before I gave it to you, okay? That's why lately, I was being super nice because I didn't want to make you cry..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei sighed, raising a hand to mess up his blonde hair in frustration. "I swore that I wouldn't make you cry, but I ended breaking that promise anyway. It was going so well, I ruined it. This must be the most pathetic proposal. I'm so pathe—mmf." You pulled him down by the collar of his coat and going up on the tip of your toes, kissing him and stopping his rambling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei wanted to ask how you managed to reach him after you pulled away, but you were the first to talk, "Don't ruin the moment like back then, Kei." You were glaring at him half-heartedly, with tears in your eyes as you waited for his response. He leaned in and kissed you, securing his arms around your waist as his reply. Carefully, when he felt your arms sliding up to play with his hair, he opened an ochre eye to stare at where you're standing to satisfy his curiosity. On normal circumstances, he'd have to pick you up by the thighs or place you on top of a surface so he could easily kiss you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eye, amused, leading to him smiling into the kiss at his thoughts. '<em>Oh, so that's how you can reach me. Lucky me then. I don't have to strain my back.' </em>You were on the second step of the closed shop while he was on the ground before the first step of the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pulled away with a glare. "What's so funny, Kei?" He shook his head fondly and wiped your tears away. "Nothing. I just can't wait until you're a Tsukishima." Your bottom lip quivered, you couldn't hold back. You jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist; your face immediately finding its home in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you so much, Kei!" you cried, holding him tightly as if you're afraid it would all just be a dream. He smiled, pressing his lips on your temple as he replied, "Mm, I love you too. Let's go home now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the two of you got home, you called Yachi while you were cuddling with Kei in bed to apologize and announce the good news. "I'm so sorry for worrying you, Hitoka-<em>chan</em>, Tadashi-<em>kun</em>! But I have good news to tell you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"It's okay! We're glad you're safe, (Y/N)-chan! Oh, and what's the good news?" </em>Yachi asked and you giggled as a reply, leaning back into Kei's chest and playing with his hands that was wrapped around you. "I'm going to be a Tsukishima!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Tsukishima-kun... proposed? After all that?! That's not good news! That's GREAT news! I have to call Kiyoko-senpai! We will be your wedding planners!" </em>Yachi's squeals of excitement made you laugh. She seemed more excited than the bride-to-be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Nice one, Tsukki!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Man up and propose too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"T-Tsukki, you promised to stay quie—"</em> Kei ended the call and threw your phone aside, making you elbow his arm. You turned around in his hold, facing him. "You're such a snitch, Kei! You know that Tadashi-<em>kun's</em> too nervous!" you scolded him, playfully pinching his cheek. He shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed your hand from his cheek, placing his hand on your shoulder to push you to lay on your back. He climbed on top of you and straddled your waist, his hands roaming around your body underneath your shirt (his shirt).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's not talk about them. Instead, let's talk about us," he said, leaning down to catch your lips in a passionate kiss that obviously escalated to more events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rina: Okay, since a lot of you want "As You Wish" as the next one shot to be published, I'll be making that after rendering a gift for my friend. And checking this book, I noticed some one shots aren't published. I probably did that because they still need a lot of fixing. Some might disappear but it just means that I'm editing them and republishing them, okay?</p>
<p>In "As You Wish"  there will probably be slight angst if you squint but I'm making it a fluff one shot, I promise.</p>
<p>Chapter 21 will be out next year but I don't know when because I might start making art pieces to have commissions so I can save up for med school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's all, Merry Christmas, min'na! Hope you enjoy~ ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. As You Wish I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You just wanted to be comforted by him, but it seemed that it was a lot to ask for. But as long as that's what Kei's wishing for, you'll do it. You only ever want to make him happy. But he can't, not with you acting like this, he regrets what he did and blames himself for the way you're acting. He'll take you back though. He'll make sure of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rina: This is split into two parts. I wanted to to publish this before this month ends because I might just forget it due to school. My note at the end might be a bit too long, but only the underlined parts are important. ^^</p><p>Enjoy some fluff, min'na!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's all for today! Rest up, go home, and treat yourself to a great meal!" Yamaguchi—as the captain of the team ushered his underclassmen out of the gym and towards the direction of the club room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After pushing them out, he closed the door and heaved out a sigh, eyes straying towards the usual scene whenever him and his fellow third years were left: Kageyama and Hinata bickering with each other, their voices echoing and bouncing off the four walls of the enclosed space of the gymnasium. He moved his olive eyes to his left, where the stage was placed and where his best friend was sitting on the polished hardwood floor, his head tilted back slightly as he drank from the water bottle that you—his best friend's girlfriend gave him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi watched as you scribbled something onto the tablet that you've been carrying around for around 2 months now, the only implications of your emotions being seen was when your (e/c) orbs lit up as Kei gave you a nod. Perhaps, you asked permission to wipe his sweat off by using the towel that laid around his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes, though a bit duller than before still held the spark within them. You weren't like this before. Your eyes were always bright, and you always had a smile back then—and you were noisy, 'annoying' as his best friend said. You laugh at Kageyama and Hinata's childishness at every given moment back then because they reminded you of your sick little siblings. They always paused to hear you laugh because it was really soothing to the ears and lifts their spirits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But now... even just a tiny smile, you couldn't muster it. Even a simple 'yes' or 'no' coming out of your parted lips, there's none, you only nod or shake your head as a reply. And no one knows the reason why you suddenly stopped talking, only communicating with them by writing on a whiteboard or on your tablet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi heaved out a wistful sigh. No one knows the reason, but he and his girlfriend does. He was the second person you went to that time because...</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the long face, Tadashi?" A nudge by his side took him from his thoughts and he beamed. "Hitoka! I missed you." He trapped her in his arms and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, lifting her up so he wouldn't need to strain his back to do so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She snorted. "Tadashi. I just went to grab popsicles at Coach Ukai's store. I wasn't even gone that long." Her snorts escalated to giggles when she felt his nose tickling her neck, her hands pulling on his hair to try escaping from his hold. He conceded, pulling away and gently setting her down with a peck to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But seriously, Tadashi. Is something wrong?" Yachi asked as soon as her feet touched the ground. "yeah... Something's been wrong for a long time now." He cocked his head to his best friend's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Yachi sighed, a hint of longing and sadness painting her features. "I miss (Y/N)-<em>chan</em> too... Graduation's about a month from now and I don't want to part with them like that. Tsukishima-<em>kun</em> should at least act, right? Or will his pride yield till the end?" That made Yamaguchi frown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hoped the latter wouldn't happen. He knew that his best friend changed over the years—well, all of them did but he wished Kei would put down his pride for you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the time when they went out drinking with Kageyama and Hinata. The two came up with the competition on who could hold their alcohol the longest and managed to drag Kei into it. Yamaguchi opted not to drink so he could take them to their place if ever they got too wasted. The two volleyball idiots were the first ones to pass out across of them, leaning on each other while snoring simultaneously. Kei won the competition because he was still sober—seemed sober to Yamaguchi but was drunk at that time. He was so responsive and honest to every question that he would ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His best friend was drunk and painfully honest with his feelings, so who was he to <em>not</em> take advantage of the situation?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi just asked him to tell him about you and Kei wouldn't stop talking. He admitted that he deeply regretted what he did but didn't know it would affect you like that. The memory was still engrained into his mind; it left his heart scarred. He didn't mean to not act during the time it happened—when all of you were still first-years. Also, volleyball took almost all his time aside from academics when all of you became second years and the 1st semester of being a third-year high school student.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Kei told him that <em>that</em> will change.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He missed you too: your voice, the brightness of your (e/c) orbs, your enchanting smile... He missed them. He missed the times when you would cling on to his arm or intertwine your hands during your walks home. He missed the times when you would hug him out of the blue, pull him down by the collar and step on the tips of your toes to give him a peck either to his cheek or his lips. Kei told him all about you and he didn't stop talking until he reached his house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Say..." Yachi started, "Should we take this matter into our own hands? Should we let Tsukishima-<em>kun</em> know?" she asked after intertwining her hands with Yamaguchi, then giving it a small squeeze that shook him out of his thoughts. He blinked twice slowly at the scene before gently shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turned to face her, holding both of her hands, and bringing her palms up to his lips. He laid a kiss to each with a warm smile. "Let's just give them time. I'm sure Tsukki's going to bring her back soon..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"GAH! MY EYES! Yamaguchi—I know that you and Yachi-<em>san</em> are dating but please! Spare us the PDA!!" Both Yamaguchi and Yachi flinched at Hinata's loud voice and instantly parted from each other with blushes covering their entire face.</p><p> </p><p>"HINATA BOKE! You're just jealous you're still single," said Kageyama with a taunting smirk. Hinata turned to him with a fierce glare before imitating his expression. "Well, so are you, Ka-ge-ya-ma-<em>ku-n</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"You little—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi got over their blushing session and began to laugh at the two volleyball idiots chasing each other around the gym. Kei also released a chuckle that was soon cut off when he stole a glance at you. Your gaze was far-off and empty as you stared at the scene in front of you. A tear unexpectedly fell from your eye. Then another. And another. Until they were steadily streaming down like a river.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi. Why are you crying?" Kei's voice was unexpectedly loud, worry and concern evident in his tone. The others stopped and turned to see what happened. Seeing you crying sent the four who were playing around previously to run towards you.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi knelt by your side and placed her hands on your shoulders. "(Y/N)-<em>chan</em>, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" As you gazed into her wide brown eyes, you snapped out of your daze, blinking confusedly at them and at the wet feeling on your cheeks. You brought your hand up, only to find out you were crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You scrambled up with your tablet and scribbled<em>, 'I just got dust in my eyes, don't worry! I remembered I have something to do so I'll head home first.'</em> You bowed in a ninety-degree angle towards them and ran out of the gym with your bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instead of taking the route towards home, you went the other way and waited at the bus stop. A few minutes passed by before a bus came. And soon after you sat down, the clouds cried tears. Those tears dripped down the window by your side, blurring your view of the sceneries outside. You leaned on the window and waited, until the blurry scenery got a sense of familiarity to it. It looked like the clouds wouldn't stop crying soon. <em>You should've brought your umbrella.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile after you ran out of the gym, Kei hurried to the club room to change and get his things so he could run after you. He wanted to know what's wrong this time—he didn't want to let it pass like back then. In his haste, he forgot to say goodbye to Yamaguchi, but he could care less. You're his utmost priority.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei reached your house in record time and was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and showed your mother standing behind it. "Oh, Kei! It's been such a long time! You grew a lot! Are you here for my daughter?" He bowed his head as greeting and told her that, yes, he was there to see you. "Sadly, she's not here yet, but you can come inside and wait for her at the living room. I'll prepare tea and snacks so make yourself comfortable, okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He complied and took off his shoes by the <em>genkan</em>, looking at the photos that littered the beige wall that he passed by. Once he sat down on the couch, he could only hear the sounds inside the kitchen. He went to your house quite often when the both of you were still in your first year, so he knew that it wasn't like this back then. It was eerily quiet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei strained his ears to hear a single childish scream, or maybe double because your siblings were twins—but it never came. He couldn't bear the silence, so he got up, deciding to help your mother in the kitchen. "Mrs. (L/N), do you need a hand?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, good gracious no! You're a guest and I'm almost done." Your mother waved him off with a hand, carrying the tray of snacks and tea to the dining table. She gestured for him to take a seat while she was pouring out tea for them. Kei thanked her before taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's been such a long time, Kei! Why haven't you visited?" she asked, placing her elbows on the table and leaning her chin onto her hands. Kei placed his cup down. "(Y/N) told me that the twins were really sick, and she didn't want me to get infected whenever I wanted to visit. Other times, she told me that you and Mr. (L/N) were fixing something. I stopped trying to visit because I figured that she obviously didn't want me to..." he told her while playing with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He flinched when warm hands gripped his in a frantic manner, "S-She told you? As in, she spoke to you? Have you heard her speak?" your mother questioned him with hopeful eyes. He shook his head and looked down, watching as your mother's hands retreated and went to fumbling with each other nervously. Once again, silence enveloped the whole living room. Kei couldn't take it, he had to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. (L/N), pardon me for asking... but where are the twins?" Your mother raised her head at that with glassy (e/c) orbs then she started to sob. Kei panicked and moved to sit beside her, offering her his handkerchief. She took it gratefully and cried into it. After a while, she calmed down, her cries decreasing into sniffles. She wiped her tears one last time before speaking, "(Y/N) must've hidden it from you. You should probably call me Ms. (L/N) or Ms. (M/D) now. And about the twins... Her stepfather left with them two years ago. Neither of us could stop them. Her stepfather never really liked her and favored the twins. But (Y/N)'s fond of them, she loves them dearly and the same thing goes without saying for the twins..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your mother clasped her trembling hands together, gripping until her knuckles turned white. "It must've been my fault she turned this way. No, it is my fault. I... I chose my husband over of my own daughter." She hid her face into her hands once again. "I'm such a horrible mother... How could I do that to my own child?" Kei stayed silent. He didn't know what to do. Disclosing this with him seemed too personal, but he's honored that your mother trusted him enough to tell him about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to ask some more questions—but lightning flashed through the window and the rumbling of thunder came after, gentle pitter patters of rain becoming heavy. Your mother flinched a bit at the sound and the sudden flash, but then her eyes grew wide in panic. She faced Kei who held the same expression as her. "Kei, can I ask you a favor? Please." He only nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"See you next week and be safe on your way home, senpai-tachi! You too, Shou-kun, Tobio-kun, Hi-chan, and Tada-kun!" you waved and flashed them a smile from the bottom of the clubrooms' stairs, not waiting for them to reply before turning around and running to your boyfriend whose legs you couldn't keep up with.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kei was doing it on purpose, only slowing down once out of the school gates. Immediately as soon as you reached him, you linked his arm with yours and rubbed your head onto his arm—acting like a cat. "Are you a cat?" You meowed at Kei to irk him, giggling as he rolled his eyes at you. You moved to pull away just as he said, "Stay," in a voice barely above a whisper. You tilted your head to look at him, only to see him looking the other way with the tip of his ear red. You smiled bashfully, cheeks flushing as you looked down to also hide your expression.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a while, you heard Kei clear his throat, making you adjust your gaze to look at him. "Are your parents at home?" he asked, slowing once he saw your house in the distance. "No... only the twins are there. My parents are at work. Why'd you ask?" you answered him, hearing an almost inaudible sigh from him. "I just... wanted to see the twins." Kei wasn't completely lying. He really wanted to see your twin siblings but considering next week's schedule was going to be tight, he wanted to spend more time with you before volleyball takes all his time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh! Oh! The twins missed you too!" You detached yourself from his arm and he was about to complain when you pulled him by the hand to the front of your house, unlocking your door quickly. You let go of Kei's hand and haphazardly dropped all your things by the genkan</em> <em>along with your shoes</em>, <em>running towards the direction</em> <em>of the stairs and yelling for your half-siblings. "Rin-chan, Tarou-kun! Kei-niichan's here!"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luckily, Kei was done organizing his things and yours at the genkan before two little demons pounced at him, clinging around his neck (he was kneeling, so they reached him easily). "Kei-niichan, we missed you!! You didn't come to play with us last week!" they chorused, squealing when Kei held them securely before standing up. He shrugged, leading them upstairs with you following suit, feeling a bit jealous at how they stole your boyfriend's attention.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once Kei reached their room and opened the door, he placed them down and replied properly, "We had exams last week—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to explain it to them, Kei. I already told them you can't come here all the time." You sat down at the twins' bed, feigning a hurt expression as you pressed your hand to your chest. "You guys seem to like Kei-niichan over me, huh. It hurts (Y/N)-neechan, you know..." you sniffed and looked down, pretending to cry. Instantly, you felt weight on either side of you and two tiny arms wrapping around your waist. "NO! We love you most, (Y/N)-nee! Forever! So please don't cry! We only want our (Y/N)-neechan to smile!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You burst out in mirthful laughter, fond (e/c) eyes gazing down at your siblings as you raised their heads. "I'm kidding, I know the two of you do... It's the same for me. I love you both so much. You're my cute little angels~" You cooed, ruffling their hair, and pinching their cheeks. At that moment, Kei stopped breathing as he imagined a scenario of you being the mother of his children. It was too early to think of that, but he couldn't imagine himself being with anyone else other than you. You're perfect for him, no one could say otherwise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You noticed his silence and looked up from the twins, breath hitching at the look that he gave you. You knew you looked at him the same way, but you didn't know this was the way he felt every time you gave him a lovestruck look. "Kei?" Your voice snapped him out of his trance, allowing him to realize he had been staring at you for too long. This time, the twins' attention turned back to him and they started pulling at the sleeves of his sweater.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kei-niichan, Kei-niichan! Tells us more about dinosaurs please! About the Brachiosaurus please!" He complied and allowed them to pull him to you. They climbed up the bed and was about to snuggle into your warmth when you asked them, "Have you taken those candies yet?" By 'candies' you meant the medicine that they took daily. They nodded and relished in your praise. "That's good! Keep it up and I'll prepare a big surprise for the both of you~"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They cheered simultaneously then snuggled into your sides, looking at Kei expectantly. He let out a little chuckle before plopping down by the side of your legs, leaning his back on the side of the twin's bed, and laying his head on your lap. He waited for your fingers to run through his hair before starting his stories about dinosaurs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Halfway through the story, the twins fell asleep snuggling you. Kei helped you tuck them into bed properly, watching how gentle you are towards them. You pulled him out of their room and made sure to close the door quietly so you wouldn't wake them up. You sighed as you closed their door, laying your forehead on Kei's chest. He couldn't help but ask because he was concerned. "Are there any heart donors available for them yet?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You tensed against him, then relaxed, your arms slithering around his torso. "The hospital contacted us yesterday, telling us that we are almost at the top of the list. A bit more then we could finally have it easy." He hummed in acknowledgement, petting your (h/c) locks. "Are you worried?" His question made you pull away to look up at him with an incredulous stare.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Of course I do! —"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't you believe in them? They'll get through it easily."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You relaxed again, melting against his hold, and murmuring into his chest, "I know that Kei... It's just that, they're too young to be experiencing all these. Why them? Why not me—KEI!!" Your sentence got cut off into a squeal as he carried you like a potato sack over his shoulder, walking towards your room. "Quiet down, the twins are sleeping and don't you dare finish that sentence." You huffed as he dropped you onto your bed, making yourself comfortable in the plushness of your comforter and blanket—only to get the wind knocked out of you when Kei laid his body on top of yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kei, you're heavy!" you whined, trying to push him off and squirming underneath him, adjusting your position so you were able to breathe comfortably again. "I hate you so much," you murmured into his hair, feeling him subtly hum into your chest where he had buried his face into a while ago. You didn't mind, you loved Kei close to you. Not just because he smells nice—like really, nice, but he's so warm. You assumed it was because he's larger than you, therefore he's generating more body heat. His scent and his warmth engulfing your senses caused your eyelids to feel heavy. You tried to fight it, but you couldn't, so you succumbed to sleep, your arms now coming loose around Kei. Unbeknownst to you, Kei also felt the same way as you did. That's why as soon as he buried his face into your chest, he instantly felt drowsy and fell asleep at the same time as you (Before he did though, he remembered to take off his glasses).</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just before the sun rose and its light replaced the shadows, you aroused from your peaceful slumber, feeling something on top of you. Due to still being half-asleep, you tried to push it off, only for your fingers to land on something fluffy. It made you look down, seeing Kei's fluffy blonde tufts. A smile took over your lips as you played with his hair fondly. Kei was a light sleeper so not too long into your petting his hair session, he raised his head, laying his chin on top of your chest with squinting amber eyes. You didn't know if it was because he wasn't wearing his glasses or because the sun had already risen, rays breaking through the curtains that made him squint, or maybe both actually.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your hands reached for his face, cupping his cheeks, and guiding him upwards to meet your lips; fluttering your eyes closed as you felt the plushness of his lips against yours. You smiled through the kiss, mouthing, "Good morning, Kei." He hummed in response, enclosing your lips with his once again before replying in his morning voice: deep and husky, making a shiver run down your spine (in a good way, of course). "Morning... Slept well?" First thing in the morning and all he wanted to do was tease you. Unfortunately for him, his plan would backfire. You nodded with a bright smile, nuzzling your nose against his with your thumbs caressing his cheeks. "Of course, I slept well. I had a warm and cuddly dinosaur laying on top of me, how could I not?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut up." He groaned, hiding his face into your chest again, making you giggle while you cup his red ears. You shook your head fondly, your laughter simmering down into a smile. "Can we stay like this for a bit more?" It surprised you that it came from Kei instead of you, but nonetheless, you complied and went back to playing with his hair again, humming a tune that made Kei feel drowsy but awake at the same time. You felt something vibrate at the side of your thigh, remaindering you that you and Kei fell asleep wearing your uniforms. You reached for your phone while the other went to trace random shapes into Kei's back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was unnerved when you stopped it and ceased humming, becoming tense underneath him. His brows were furrowed as he raised his head to look up at you, only to see tears trickling down your chin as you stared at your phone. Instinctively, he pushed himself up by his elbows, worried that he hurt you, that he might've squeezed you—then you blinked, looking him in the eyes with quivering lips. "Kei... They found another one. Oh my god, I can't believe it—they found another one!" You pulled him down by the neck, sobbing happily into his shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kei sighed in relief, grateful that you weren't crying because of something he did. He didn't get what you were saying at first, but you kept repeating it until it clicked in his mind. The hospital found possible heart donors for the twins. He switched your positions so you could lay on top of him while he rubbed your back soothingly, allowing you to empty your tears. He knew how much this meant to you, to the twins and your parents—to him. He didn't like kids all that well, but he had a soft spot for them. They were just like you, worming themselves into his heart just like you did and claiming a spot as theirs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Their surgery would be held next week, just before Inter-High, Kei. I might not be able to come and cheer you guys on... But I'll try to! I'll attend your practices and help Shimizu-senpai!" you told him once you've calmed down. Kei clicked his tongue, flicking you on the forehead. "Idiot. You don't have to worry about those slovenly bunch. Shimizu-san can keep them on their leashes, along with the other third-years."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ah, uh, no buts." You pouted against his index finger that was pressed onto your lips, nodding half-heartedly. "M'kay, as you wish..." Your words made him arch a brow, the ends of his lips slowly curling up into a smirk. "As I wish? You'll do anything for me? You're that smitten with me, hm?" Again, his attempt at teasing backfired because you grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, pulling away after with a bashful smile. You pecked him on the lips once more, replying to his rhetorical questions, "I take that you already know my answer from that?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He exhaled through his nose sharply, lips curling into a defeated smile. "Perhaps. But maybe give me a bit more..." he said in a whisper, sliding his hand to the back of your head and pushing you down on him, causing you to gasp and allow him access to explore your wet cavern with his tongue. Delighted with your reaction, his hand slid down to your waist, going underneath your shirt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not long, you both needed to pull away for air. You panted, your cheeks feeling hot as you hid your face into Kei's chest. His hand slid under your chin to raise your head and pull you back on him, but before your lips and his met again, the both of you heard two pairs of footsteps trudging closer to your room. You reacted quickly, wiping your lips for any string of saliva, and patting your (h/c) locks into place while as Kei stayed in his position, unbothered with his hands on your waist to support you as you climbed off him and went to open the door for your twin siblings.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nee-chan, nee-chan! Mommy said we're finally allowed to go skiing next, next week!" Taro told you as he jumped into your arms. Thanks to your reflexes, you managed to get a hold of him and hoisted him up in the air, blowing raspberries into his shoulder. He told you to stop in between howls of laughter, trying to push you from him. You complied and pulled away, giggling at his angry pout towards you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We can also go to Kei—niichan's match, nee-chan!" You heard Rin say from behind you. You turned, seeing her little arms around Kei's arm, and walked towards the bed with Taro still in your arms, a pout adorning your lips. "Rin-chan, why are you stealing nee-chan's boyfriend?" She only stuck her tongue out at you and told you that Kei was her prince and that she'd marry him once she grows up. You puffed your cheeks, placing Taro down on the bed and grabbing Rin from Kei's arm and tickling her (only a little so that her heart could handle it).</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was unknown to you when the twins started a tickle war between themselves, dodging and laughing on missed attacks. All you knew was that, although you were half-siblings, you loved them dearly. Fondness glittered in your pools of (e/c), a warm smile gracing your lips. With you sporting that kind of expression, Kei was mesmerized. He can't help but reach for your hand, pressing his lips on your knuckles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What, Kei—" Your breath hitched once your eyes met his that were burning in adoration. It took your breath away. "I love you," he mouthed against your hand. It wasn't the first time you heard it from him, but you can't help but still tear up slightly to be loved by him this much. You smiled at him, about to lean in for a kiss—only to remember that your siblings were beside the two of you. You gasped, snapping out of your trance and swiveled your head towards the direction of the twins, seeing them with awed expressions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was immediate—their outbursts, that is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"One day when I grow up, I'll find myself a prince like Kei-niichan!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, one day, I'll be a prince like Kei-niichan!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You and Kei laughed before suggesting watching movies: Ghibli ones, to be exact. It wasn't until your mother called all of you to go downstairs and eat lunch that you stopped streaming Netflix, ruffling the hair of your pouting siblings. You carried Taro-kun in your arms while Kei had Rin-chan in his as you went down, greeting your mother with a peck to her cheek, your siblings going down from your arms and Kei's arms to do the same. Kei bowed his head as he greeted your mother, allowing her to pull him into a hug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The food was already laid out on the table, only waiting for someone to gobble them up. You eyed the seat at the head of the table beside your mother, noticing it being empty once again: a sign that your stepfather left early or hadn't even come home yet. You let it slip your mind and talked with your mother and the twins as you ate, Kei chastising you about your mouth being full, from the seat by your side. While helping your mother gather the dishes so that you could wash it with her. She refused, suggesting for you and Kei to take the twins out to the amusement park. "Come on, it's a small compensation for making them wait until they're allowed to go skiing," she told you, urging you out of the kitchen with suds-covered hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kei, along with your siblings went ahead to your room first because the twins said they wanted to continue watching the movie you paused. It was amusing to see the way Kei furrowed his brows once you reached your room and blocked the scene playing on the tv. Like the twins, he too was engrossed in the movie. The twins whined and tried to push you away, only stopping when you released your words. "So, which will you choose, Rin-chan, Taro-kun: keep watching the movie or we'll go to that amusement park you guys always wanted to go to? And try out their Oreo churros?" Their choice was already obvious with the way they bolted out of your room to get ready, leaving you alone with Kei.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They're such a hassle," you muttered into the crook of his neck after you plopped down onto his lap, your arms wrapped around him loosely. Although what you said could be taken as a negative statement to others, the way he could feel your smile against his skin tells him otherwise. The whole day, you and Kei spent your time with the twins at the amusement park, doing things that they wanted to do, nothing too overboard; just things that their hearts could handle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A tap on your shoulder took you out of your trip down memory lane, making you look over to an old woman. "Excuse me, miss. Isn't this your stop?" At her words, you blinked and looked out of the windows again. You gasped and abruptly stood up after you bowed your head towards the old woman to thank her. You were lucky that there were still passengers that were leaving the bus. You started to notice the stark difference between you and the people around you: umbrellas. They all held one over their head while as you had none. It was raining heavily too. You patted your bag, making sure that your tablet was still safe and dry even though your bag was waterproof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You shivered at how fast your clothes clung to your skin and tugged your bag closer to you, to somehow get warmth. You get sick easily, but you wanted to see the twins as soon as you can, so you didn't attempt to take shelter and wait for the rain to let up. As you walked, all you heard were the heavy pitter patter of the rain drops, coaxing you to remember the day Kei took you guys home from the amusement park two years ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did you both have fun today?" You asked yo</em>
  <em>ur siblings who were walking hand in hand with you, Kei watching the three of you from behind. They nodded their heads and reiterated the best rides that they got on. They chattered on and on, and Kei thought the three of you forgot about him, but then, the three of you turned to face him with hopeful expressions. He blinked in confusion, slightly tilting his head to the side. You were the one to repeat the twins' questions for him, "Nee, let's ask Kei-niichan if he had fun... Did he?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All of you stopped walking, fully facing, and looking up at Kei, anticipating his answer. He sighed and placed his hands on top of the twins' heads, ruffling their (h/c) locks fondly and allowing a smile to rise on his lips as he pressed them onto your forehead. "Of course, I did. I got to spend my time with three of my favorite people." You felt your cheeks combusting. Kei wasn't usually this sweet in front of the twins. Well, he couldn't help it. He could see you being a great mother to your future children.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh my! I think I might've interrupted something." You and Kei failed to notice that you were already in front of your house, pulling away from each other quickly as soon as you heard your mother's voice. "Mom!" you huffed at her, your hands feeling the heat from your cheeks. Kei bowed his head because the pavement suddenly got too interesting. He heard your mother giggle and told the twins to go to her and that you and Kei shouldn't be shy about showing affection to each other. It was normal, she said she was like that in her time too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You sighed once you finally convinced her to go inside with the twins, facing Kei whose cheeks were still tinted with pink. You smiled up at him, pulling him close, your arms sliding upwards to loop around his neck. "Thank you for spending the day with us. You really didn't have to. I know you were supposed to do revision on your notes today." He sighed, bending over a little before saying, "It's fine. I... needed this. The Inter-High preliminaries are next week..." he trailed off, sighing into your shoulder. You didn't need him to say more, you knew what he was trying to tell you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's alright, Kei. I'll still come to visit during your practices and lend a hand." Before he could speak again, you placed a kiss on the side of his head and pulled away from him. "It's already late, you should head home," you told him, watching as he nodded and bent down to your level. Knowing what he wanted, you placed a kiss on his lips., muttering, "Be safe on your way home, okay? Message me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As Kei's silhouette became just a dot in the distance, you went into your home. From the silence, you assumed that the twins were drained of their energy and have already been tucked into their bed by your mother. You climbed upstairs then opened and closed the door to their room carefully, not wanting it to squeak loudly. Once inside, you were met with your mother's backside, her shoulders bobbing up and down and her head buried in her arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You took a step towards her, about to ask what was wrong when she spoke up after a whimper, "The hospital said someone needed to *hic* have the hearts first. They said we probably still need to wait until *hic* next month to get new donors."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What? W-We need to wait... until next month?" The news was sudden, you can't accept it yet. You remembered the twins' smiles when they told you they could go skiing next, next week. They've always wanted to go, and you were tired of seeing their hopes get crushed—yet again. At their age, they should be allowed that much. You shakily turned on your heels and walked towards your room, hand using the wall beside you as support in case you broke down. As soon as you reached your room and closed the door, you slid down the wall, hugging your knees to your chest as you released your frustrated cries into your hands. You had half a mind to call Kei and tell him, but you didn't want to distract him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Next week came and immediately after classes, you hung around the gym, helping then laughing with the energetic group. You hoped that Kei and the others didn't notice it, but you were avoiding him. You're not sure yourself, but maybe it's because once you're in a close proximity, you'll blurt out everything at once. You didn't want to burden him by being a distraction. He and the others should be focused on improving their skills so they could hold their ground against their opponents in the Inter-High. And after every practice, you magically disappear and a text message was always sent to Kei's phone, telling him that you had to run errands for the twins. He always brushed it off because all that was on his mind was the Inter-High preliminaries. He didn't forget to ask about the twins' condition though you always left him on read, which did confuse him, but he had no time to brood over it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just two days before the Inter-High, Kei was craving for your attention. All he had been doing for the past days were practice and study, scarcely having enough time for you—especially since you randomly disappear before he could walk you home. He thought you were doing it for him so he could focus, and he appreciated that, but the more time you spent with the people who makes his blood boil, the more his brows furrowed and the deeper his scowl got because of irritation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can you shut up? I don't want to hear your voice, it's irritating." You were laughing at the pun that Noya made at that time as you handed Kei his water bottle. Suddenly, all chatters stopped then a pin-drop silence enveloped the gym at Kei's words. The corners of your lips droop down for a second, bowing your head down and shuffling through your pocket to get your phone. You typed in something before you beamed a smile up at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'As you wish, Kei.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The team released a breath that they've been holding back. The reaction they expected from you was the opposite of how you reacted. But still, that was a bit too harsh. It was alright though. You knew Kei was irritable, especially with the way that each training session got more intense. After that, everyone went back to training like nothing happened and once again, you were gone before Kei could walk you home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next day, the coach cancelled training so that the team could go home early and take a rest. Kei planned to spend the time with you. To his surprise, when he went to your class just beside yours, a short blonde girl told him that you didn't go to school today. Kei was felt confusion, disappointment, and frustration all at once. You didn't forget to tell him if you couldn't attend classes, what made this certain day different? Was it because of what he said? He replayed the scene in his mind, seeing nothing amiss in your expression... but when he focused on his tone, he winced at the harshness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tsukki! Are you going to visit (Y/N)-chan?" Yam</em>
  <em>aguchi piped up from beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kei forgot that his friend was beside him, talking his ear off while he was absorbed in his thoughts of you. Kei just clicked his tongue. "Shut up, Yamaguchi." His friend apologized as usual and bid him goodbye as he took a detour to reach his street.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since you weren't around even though the coach cancelled training, he felt particularly drained. So instead of visiting you, he headed straight home and immediately went to sleep just as the darkness replaced the light.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, in your household, it was chaos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something shattering made you cover the twins' ears, also shielding them from hearing your mother and stepfather yelling at each other. He just came home in time for dinner and halfway-through eating, your mother broke the news to him. He was enraged and from there onwards, the yells started, and you took the twins to their room instantly. You could tell they were scared, but you gestured them to stay quiet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cover your ears, okay? Whatever you do, don't uncover them before I come back, okay?" you told them, drawing patterns into their backs. They nodded, saying that they wouldn't let you down. You stood up and went downstairs, hearing their conversation and your stepfather stomping towards your direction. "Sign the divorce papers then! The twins are staying with me. I'm going to get them treated." He clicked his tongue as soon as he saw you and you glared at him, blocking the stairways. "Out of my way."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He bumped into your shoulder, making you hiss and grab it in pain. You knew he never liked you, but this was the first time you were hurt because of him. You massaged your shoulder before following him. Trying to be ahead of him. But you were too late, he got the twins by their wrists.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let go of them! Can't you see they don't want to go with you!" The twins' free hands reached out to you as your stepfather dragged them downstairs with you trying to pull them apart from your father. They were crying, they didn't want to be apart from you. You scanned the room to find your mother, desperate for help in pulling the twins from him—only to see her blocking his way, kneeling on the floor, and begging. "Please don't leave me! Take me with you! I do not want a divorce! Please! I love you, don't leave!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He ignored her and continued to drag the twins with him. His strength was too much and your grip on the twins' hands loosened because of your mother's behavior. You only realized this when your stepfather and the twins were already in his car. You moved to run after them, shouting the twins' names as you chased the car. Rationally, you knew you would not reach them, you just allowed adrenaline to rush in your veins. You tripped over a rock, and landed on your hands and knees, wounds being scraped open, but you could only stretch your hand out—as if you could reach the twins' hands that were reaching for yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You walked back home, only to see your mother still on the ground. You gritted your teeth as you stood in front of her sobbing figure. "We could've taken the twins if you helped! Why the hell are you even crying over that man?! Is he more important?! You kept crying because you didn't want him to leave! What about the twins!? They're your children and yet—you chose that pathetic man?! Pathetic—" A harsh slap resounded the house, your eyes widening as your head spun to the right; a stinging sensation on your cheek begging your attention.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't speak about him like that—" You didn't let her finish. You ran out of the house again, the rush of cold air against your skin easing the stinging on your cheek. You didn't want to stay in that house. You didn't want to stay with the woman who chose a man instead of her own children. But you didn't know where to go. You didn't want to go to Kei's because he must be sleeping by now and tomorrow's the Inter-High. You couldn't bother him. Not him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You found yourself in a somewhat familiar place, entering the convenience store and plopping down on the seat that they have, burying your face into your arms and crying. You didn't know how long you were crying, just that you cried until your tears ran out for the meantime. As you sniffed into your sleeves, a hand on your shoulder made you flinch. "(Y/N)-chan?..." A familiar timid voice made you raise your head to see who it was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hitoka-chan... Can I stay at your place?" you asked her while wiping your tears and snot away, using the tissues that she handed you. She and you are close because you were seatmates and had been partners for four projects from the start of the school year. She was your best friend and the only one you knew you could turn to right now. You thank the gods for sending her in your time of peril. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rina: Like I mentioned above, I will split this into two parts because I wanted something to give to you guys before this month ends. Sorry for cutting it short. </p><p>Oh! And don't worry about the twins, they're not going to die because of their illness. And if Kei is ooc here, it might be because I wanted to comfort myself and imagine myself in (Y/N)'s place.</p><p>Also, this book might go under revision and I might change the '(Y/N)' in the chapters to my oc because I kept seeing a lot of (Y/N) slander in social media. But to provide explanation on why I made (Y/N)'s personality in this book is like this, is because her personality and everything she has is the complete opposite of what I have, and it would be explained further in later chapters. We have some similarities but I'm a lot more similar to Kei in terms of personality. I add stutters because I also stutter when I'm nervous or panicking, or when I'm crying. So yeah um, I apologize for making her like that...</p><p> </p><p>Oh! Before I forget, thank you so much for the votes, comments, and views this book received! I didn't expect this to go to such lengths. Thank you for staying and waiting for my updates even when I expect you guys not to because I take too long. This book may or may not end because I don't imagine loving someone to this point in the future since I'll be preoccupied with my studies and I'm just not that attracted to men.  So, expect that the chapters may end, but one-shots would keep flowing in.</p><p> </p><p>(Gomen, min'na, about not updating. I just don't know how to manage my time. Even in the weekends, we still have to do tasks for school due the next week, so basically, it's like we don't have even have free time. We're all tired, teachers and students alike, we need to rest. I even heard some rumors that they're going to shorten our vacation, hopefully not and I hope that they'd consider our mental health.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>